Spygate
by S.Spooky
Summary: Tasked with a job of watching over Kairi, Sora faces his most dangerous mission of all as he fights to protect her from Organization XIII.
1. The New Job

This is my new story. It's not deeply rooted with romance but this is entirely different from the previous three I've authored.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH I or II. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**The New Job**

Sora crouched down and rested his hand on the railing of the catwalk. Hidden up above by the darkness, he pulled out his binoculars and stared down at the two figures down below him. "Just as I thought" Sora mouthed. He kept his eyes glued through the binoculars, not once letting his sight leave his targets. One of the men dominated the other. He was certainly larger and his red and blue suit weren't the best colors for a nighttime burglary. His mouth was always open to say something and over time, Sora learned just how annoying he truly was. Sora blinked and turned the binoculars to the partner. He was a bumbling idiot dressed as a pirate. His grey hair and bifocals proved he was well past his prime. 'I think Maleficent is running out of personnel' Sora laughed in his head.

"Snee, get that box over there and haul it into the back!" Pete commanded.

His voice boomed loudly in the room and Snee hastily obeyed. However, his small frame and old age made the task impossible and he couldn't muster the strength to lift the crate. Sora laughed a bit, amused by the futile attempt to move the box and at Pete's apparent ignorance. Pete slapped his forehead, muttering curses, and pushed Snee out of the way. Being larger than Snee was the only thing that benefited him. His towering height and oversized belly kept Snee under his thumb. He pushed the box to the back of the room and slapped the debris off his hands.

"That's how you do it," Pete said in between breaths. He pounded his chest in pride. "And that's why they call me the Mighty Pete."

"Yes sir," Snee agreed. "You are the Mighty Pete!"

Sora turned around and looked out of the window. It was raining outside and the moon was nowhere to be seen. The stars were also absent, probably hidden behind the rain clouds that also couldn't be seen in the night sky. Sora reached into his pocket and felt the radio communicator rub between his fingers. It was too early to call for help. Plus, if he busted them now, he'd lose the only form of entertainment and comedy he'd grown used to over the past weeks. Spying on Pete and Snee was like babysitting a couple of infants. Their irresponsible and lackadaisical behaviors made Sora's job a delight. Unlike previous missions, Sora was normally faced against the most sinister villains- Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Ursula. He enjoyed the challenges they brought and the thrill of the hunt. However, the danger that Pete and Snee could come up with was _true danger_, a danger to everyone and everything. Villains weren't safe from their clumsiness that put the success of every crime in jeopardy and everyone else _feared_ the bad luck that followed them around like shadows.

"Fear," Sora muttered. "Yeah, right. The day I fear these two is the day that Riku finally admits he has grey hair, not silver."

Pete and Snee continued moving the boxes, stopping only to brush aside the sweat that dripped from their foreheads. Snee wiped his glasses once the job was done and collapsed on his butt. He was clearly exhausted and his medical plan didn't cover injury from work, especially those who were over 65 years old. Working for Maleficent didn't offer many benefits but at least it did cover your funeral costs, courtesy of Hades.

Sora frowned, his fingers still twiddling the radio communicator. Should he bust them now? He didn't know but either way, he couldn't keep watching them. Sora rubbed the nape of his neck and decided to hold off for a little longer. He had to see what they were transporting. From the look of things, the boxes were extremely heavy. What was in those things Sora wondered. Rocks? Bricks? It wouldn't have surprised him. Maleficent was hardheaded after all and her goons were rockheads. He rolled his eyes and continued to look through the binoculars. It would have been a lot better if he had x-ray vision. Infrared, 20/20, and microscopic vision were awesome but x-ray vision was great. He'd know the contents of the boxes right away and this case would have been sealed.

Pete stood up and walked towards the door. Sora jerked his head up and furrowed his eyebrows. This was new. Pete peeked out the door and just as quickly, closed it.

"Snee. What time is it?"

Snee dug in his pockets pulling out his pocket watch and told him it was near ten o'clock. Pete twiddled his fingers and thumped his foot. Whatever was going on made Pete uncomfortable, Sora noticed, and he decided to take a look for himself. He quietly and quickly jumped from the catwalk to the window ledge and pressed his face against the cold, transparent glass. Pete was waiting for something and Sora thought it was best not to find out what. He pressed the red button on the radio communicator.

'Let's see who gets here first' Sora thought.

After a few minutes a giant truck pulled up and stopped at the door. A few people made their way out of it, nosily. They uncovered the large titanium crate that dragged behind the vehicle and lowered down the ramp. Pete and Snee quickly jumped up and went outside. Sora dropped from the ledge onto the floor and he took cover behind the forklifts and machinery. Sora laughed. _Forklifts_. He shook his head and smiled. He was going to miss those two. Sora crouched down lower as he heard the door open. Snee and Pete walked in followed by Clayton. His double barrel rifle was slung over his shoulder and his sword was buckled at his side.

"Good work boys," Clayton acknowledged. He rubbed a hand on one of the boxes and smiled. "Maleficent will be greatly pleased."

At that instance a loud siren could be heard and Snee and Pete buckled in terror. Clayton was unfazed and he cocked his gun ready for a fight. Sora drew his weapon, a giant key that had always served him well. A loud voice boomed from a loudspeaker and Sora noticed the voice to be Riku. 'Great timing' Sora thought.

"This is the Destiny Island Squad Force. We have the place surrounded. Come out with your hands up!"

"What do we do?" Snee asked. He looked at Pete who was frozen in fright. Snee backed up slowly and made a run for the backdoor. Sora dashed in front of him and tripped him with his key.

"Key-bearer! I had a feeling you were here," Clayton said. "I missed you."

Sora finished tying up Snee and turned his attention to rifle firing adventure man. "It's good to see you too."

Clayton burst forward, his gun firing rounds as fast as lightning. Sora jumped and dove out of the way. Clayton continued shooting and Sora had no choice but to duck and take cover. Sora grimaced. He wasn't hurt but with Clayton here, things were going to get a bit sloppy. He rolled out of the way as Clayton brought down his sword, easily cutting through the box as if it were butter. Sora leaped forward and struck down Clayton's sword. Clayton threw an elbow that hit Sora square in the chest and he staggered back. Clayton didn't let up and he charged forward, his weapon cocked back for a deathly thrust. Sora limboed under the blade and slid between Clayton's legs. A hard slash brought the rifle-firing hunter to his knees. Sora connected with a quick jab hitting the back of Clayton's head with the hilt of his key knocking him out.

Outside, Riku heard the clash of metal and ordered his men inside. They busted through the door and Riku knocked Pete down with a shot at the ankles. Riku flipped on the lights and found Sora tying up Clayton. Snee was tied up as well and his men already began the task of escorting the three villains outside.

"You know, I was wondering when you'd get here," Sora said as he brushed the dirt from his outfit.

Riku looked straight ahead. His arms were crossed in business-like fashion. His face was stoic and unreadable. This was the Riku Sora had always known. He had flashes of excitement but he was normally calm and reserved. He was always in thought and Sora wondered if his friend ever took a break to smell the roses. On second thought, Riku didn't like flowers. He was probably allergic to them or something.

"Let's get out of here," Riku said as he surveyed the damage. He turned and walked out the building, Sora slowly following behind.

-KH-

"Riku. Your nine o'clock is here," a voice over the intercom said. Riku leaned back in his chair as Sora walked through the door.

"Sora, it's good to see you didn't sleep in this time," Riku joked. Sora rolled his eyes at the weak attempt of humor. He was still a bit tired and was in no mood for jokes.

"Well, you may be wondering why I called you in," Riku continued. Sora nodded his head and took a seat on one the chairs.

"You have a new mission."

Sora's eyes widened in disbelief. He had just gotten back from a two week operation that ended near midnight last night. He was hoping Riku would give him leave for a vacation, not another job. Sora sighed and rubbed his chin. 'What was it this time' he wondered.

Riku slid a manila colored envelop at Sora. Sora raised an eyebrow and lazily opened the package. Inside were a couple of pictures. Sora took them out and noticed he was looking at a girl with red hair. He had to admit, she was really attractive.

"This is your next assignment," Riku informed him. "You will be watching Kairi over the next few weeks. One of our sources indicates that a new band of vigilantes called Organization XIII is after her."

Sora thumbed through the pictures. He noticed that the girl was around his age. Her red hair made her easy to spot and he wondered what Organization XIII wanted with her. Riku tossed Sora a new envelope and inside were pictures of hooded figures dressed in all black. Their faces were covered.

"This is Organization XIII and we have confirmed that they work on their own," Riku said. "They are armed and dangerous. Exercise extreme caution when dealing with them. Also, keep out of sight from Kairi. The less she knows, the better."

Sora nodded and placed the pictures back in the envelopes. He tucked them in his pocket and stood up. "Where can I find her?"

"Her apartment is on Rose Street. Floor 3. Suite number 7."

Riku pressed a button on his intercom. "Selphie, you can bring him in now."

The door opened and a man dressed in a blue robe and blue pointed hat stepped in. A long white, snowy beard covered his face and a pair of glasses sat on his nose.

"Sora, this is Merlin. He's our equipment manager and one of the wisest people you'll ever come across."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Merlin greeted as he extended his hand. "Come now, my boy. We have lots to do."

He ushered Sora out of the room but was stopped when Riku called after them. "Before you go, take this." He tossed Sora a communicator. "You probably won't need this but good luck."

Sora nodded and he turned to follow Merlin out. Merlin led him into the adjacent building. It was a lot different from the main building and he noticed that people wearing white lab coats were running around, clipboards and pencils in their hands. Merlin led him to across the room to the elevator. It took them down and they were met by security. They were patted down before they could continue. Sora followed Merlin through several security doors and into another room. The room was bare and blue tiles, that matched Merlin's outfit, decorated the floor. The walls were off-white colored, and fluorescent bulbs provided lighting. There were no windows but only a small vent where air from the outside could flow through.

"Make your self at home," he told Sora.

Merlin strolled over the large aluminum vault that was located on the far side of the room and with a quick show of hand the door clicked open and he stepped inside. Sora made his way over to one of the tables and pulled out a seat.

"Charged with a new task, Riku asked me to prepare some items you may need for your upcoming mission."

He placed binoculars on the table and Sora noticed that they looked exactly like his normal binoculars.

"You maybe thinking these are the standard, normal binoculars you regularly use but these are entirely different. These are waterproof and come with new features. You have your usual infrared vision, night vision, and underwater vision. Also, there's x-ray vision and the binoculars fold into the shape of a cube for easy storage. This button here enables a zoom up to 300 feet."

Sora smiled. X-ray vision would have come in handy last night but better late than never, he guessed. Merlin tossed the item aside and took out the next gizmo.

"Next is a grappling hook gun. You'll be doing a lot of moving on this mission, so getting around is vital. The hook and line is completely made out of fine titanium, refined for flexibility and low weight. It shoots out to over 100 feet."

Merlin showed Sora the next item which were ear plugs. "This enables you to hear things up to 50 feet away. They also serve as normal ear plugs which reduce noise and keeps water out of your ears. Volume control is here and you'll still be able to tap phone lines."

Sora laughed. He had to admit that these gadgets were pretty awesome. During missions, Sora normally used "outdated equipment" as Riku would label them. Binoculars, phone tapping bugs, and a highly attractive magnet comprised the core of these "outdated items."

"Being a teen and all, I thought this camera would come in handy." Merlin slid the device to Sora who looked at it with some interest. "Five times digital zoom, capability to store 1000 shots, entirely waterproof, resistant to stains…just don't get too trigger happy. You take these little micro cameras, attach them to something, press this little button, and you have yourself a little surveillance monitor right on the camera screen. Nifty, isn't it?"

The spiky haired brunette grinned. He made a mental note to have all his gadgets come directly from Merlin now on. No more thrift stores or garage sales.

"Did Riku give you a communicator?"

Sora nodded and showed it to him. Merlin opened it and worked his fingers along the wires. He inserted a chip and handed it back to Sora. "I'm on channel two if you every have gadget problems or if you need someone to talk to."

Lastly, he handed Sora a bag. Sora peeked in as Merlin kept on talking.

"All your usual trinkets are there. Smoke balls, metal tools, first aid stuff, etc. Try not to destroy the gadgets, Sora. They take an awfully long time to make."

Sora playfully saluted and headed out of the building.

* * *

This message will now self-destruct in 20 seconds, long enough for you to leave a review.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	2. I'm a Friend

Sora: Hey, Spooky guess what? You only got one review for your first chapter.

Me: I know. Don't rub it in.

Sora: Look on the bright side. That's one more than I thought.

Me: Thanks...?

Sora: No problem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**I'm a Friend**

Sora woke up the next morning refreshed and rejuvenated. Riku had given him the day off yesterday to rest and for that, he was eternally grateful. Sora spent most of the afternoon at the spa getting his muscles loosened. He had a crank in his neck that was bothering him and his chest muscles where Clayton struck him a night ago still ached horribly. Sora threw off the covers and he went into the kitchen. He rummaged through the refrigerator and frowned. There was no food. He'd been out on missions lately and he had forgotten to stock up. Sora tossed aside what looked like expired scrambled eggs and he pulled out a jug of orange juice. It hadn't gone bad yet so he poured himself a glass. Next, he took a look inside the pantry. There wasn't any food in there either but he did find a lone energy bar. Sora stuffed it into his mouth and washed it down with his juice. It wasn't a hearty breakfast but at least that would keep him going for a bit. He'd just have to eat a big lunch. Afterwards, he went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth until they were pearly white and he hopped in the shower. The warm water untied the knots in his shoulders and back and it felt good. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking out of the room. He reached into his closet and pulled out his usual black outfit. Lastly, he laced on his shoes and left for work.

Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded scrap of paper. On it was Kairi's address. Riku said she lived in an apartment on Rose Street. He unfolded a map and found that the street was only a few blocks away. Rose Street was a big street and mainly residential. It stretched from the beach all the way uptown. Sora began walking east and soon he made it to the apartment complex after fifteen minutes of walking. A gate surrounded the perimeter and the apartment wasn't shabby looking. He counted seven stories and he remember that's Kairi's suite was on the third floor. Sora looked around and smiled at a few bystanders. Everyone seemed chipper this morning and he shrugged.

Sora turned into the alleyway and scaled the wall of the building that was next to the apartment with his grappling hook. Once at the top of the building, he looked around to see if anyone spotted him. He looked down at the civilians who were crossing the streets or driving in their cars. They obviously haven't spotted him yet. Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out his binoculars. He scanned the perimeter of the apartment noting where the back and side entrances were and the layout of the roof. He turned on his camera and took a few pictures of what he'd seen so he could refer back to them. Sora didn't expect anything drastic to happen today and he went on with his preparations.

"Now I have to do is get inside the apartment," Sora muttered to himself.

He jumped down off the building and landed behind a trash bin. He turned his head from side to side. He had to be extremely careful that no one would see him. He bolted for the side door and stepped into the apartment. Sora took a look around eyeing the numbers on the door. All the even numbered rooms were on the right hand side of the building; odd rooms were on the left. He found a stairwell and followed them up to the third floor. Sora took another picture of the hallway as he made his way to room number seven. The apartment was really quiet but he guessed that everyone was still sleeping. He was sure the activity around here would liven up after a few hours. Sora checked for any cameras and found none. He found it odd that the security here was miniscule. He made a mental note to check out the rest of the building later on to be sure, but as of now, he was in the clear. Sora dug into his pocket once again and came out with a microscopic camera. He attached one at every entry way on the floor and near the windows. When he came to Kairi's room, he stuck a camera high on her doorframe. He activated the cameras and he began to retrace his steps to the bottom floor. Sora snuck around to the lobby and shook his head when he found a lone camera monitoring the front door. A bell man stood behind a desk and Sora sighed. 'Those Organization XIII guys will have no problems getting in here' he thought. After a few minutes, he was out the side door. His work here was done and all that was left was to keep tabs every once in a while. He still hadn't seen any sign of Kairi. She was probably out of the house, he assumed. Sora signaled for a cab and decided to break for an early lunch.

-KH-

Kairi returned home where Sora was waiting for her. She took the elevator to the third floor and open the door into her suite. She threw open the windows and breathed in as the air played with her hair. Sora smiled. 'Now it gets interesting' he thought to himself. The game of lookout ended and it was now time to play stake out. He'd been waiting for over four hours and he felt his muscles get rigid. He would need another massage when this was over as well. He peered through his binoculars to get a closer look at her. Her red hair highlighted her features but what got Sora staring was her smile. It was gentle smile, full of content and happiness. Kairi left the window and fell back into the house. Sora's stare broke and he instantly moved around the roof of the business building to find any traces of her. He looked into the next window and he saw a bedroom. 'This is probably her room' Sora guessed and he made another mental note of the hotspot. The front door, side, back doors as well as the window that opened to the living space were hotspots. They were places that Sora would have to monitor extensively. He turned on his camera and activated the micro cameras that he stationed at Kairi's windows. From there he was able to see the inside of the suite perfectly.

He found Kairi in the kitchen digging through her fridge. He zoomed in and wondered if he should take a picture. It was certainly a Kodak moment and Kairi was picture perfect. She had vanilla colored skin with a hint of a tan. Her soft blue eyes were nothing he had ever seen before and that beautiful smile tied everything together. The phone rang and Kairi immediately straightened up and went to answer the phone. Sora dropped his phone and he hurried to fit the earplug in his ear. It was about halfway in but he was able to hear the phone conversation without a hitch. He slipped off the earplug in disappointment. It was only a telemarketer.

A few hours slowly passed and Sora was pretty bored. Hardly anything had happened and aside from the random phone calls and friends knocking on the door, Sora thought this was his most boring assignment as of date. He pulled out his communicator and thought of radioing Merlin but decided against it. It was getting dark out and the sun had just set. It would soon be the perfect time for those Organization members to show themselves. The stars were shining over Destiny Islands and the calm breeze made the palm tree leaves sway. There was no moon out to illuminate the night. Sora threw aside his binoculars and put on his night vision/infrared glasses. He turned off his phone and his surveillance equipment. It was just him and his eyesight.

-KH-

A black hooded figure stood on the rooftop of the bank that overlooked Kairi's apartment. From there, he easily had an eye on the surrounding area. A dark cloud was overhead and it seemed to hover towards the apartment. It would soon eclipse the shining stars. Then he would strike. His mission was simple. Grab Kairi and make it back to headquarters. He threw on his hood and jumped off the building. Landing softly on the street, he proceeded towards the apartment. He maneuvered in and out of alleys keeping far away from the street lights.

The Organization prided itself on their superior sneaking skills. Appearing and disappearing was their craft. They easily could get out of any situation and handcuffs were toddler toys to them. He smiled confidently. Nothing was going to stop him.

-KH-

Sora's glasses started picking up infrared movement a few blocks away from the apartment. He took out his binoculars and zoomed to see who was out there. Sora quirked an eyebrow. The infrared signature was hardly noticeable. He wondered how the person was able to obstruct their body heat. The mysterious person continued walking and Sora slid off the glasses. He looked out into the darkness but he couldn't see a thing. He turned the light on his binoculars and zoomed in. He was determined to find out what was going on.

The hooded figure quickened his pace and quickly turned into an alley. Sora lost visual contact and he cursed himself for losing focus. Now, Kairi was in immediate danger if the mysterious person turned out to be an Organization member. Sora jumped to the next building and climbed higher. He still had a visual on Kairi's apartment and the lights that shone through the window served as a visual threshold. As long as he could see the light, he was fine. Sora put on his binoculars and flipped on the x-ray function. He knew the person was hiding behind a building so infrared couldn't sense him out. Plus Sora didn't have a clear visual so night vision wouldn't help either. Sora scanned around shifting his eyes impatiently. If he was late, Kairi would be in big trouble. He caught the person make a quick dash behind the next building. He swung from his grapping gun onto the roof of Kairi's apartment. He had to strike first.

The mysterious person took off again this time in a sprint closing the remaining distance that separated him from the apartment. Sora timed his jump to catch the person but when Sora landed, the person was gone. Sora turned around wildly but saw nothing. He feared the hooded foe had already gotten into the apartment. Sora wiped his mouth and climbed back up the apartment. He ran across the rooftop and jumped down. Using his grapping gun he was able to swing in through the open window. He landed on Kairi's couch and he dove behind it. Kairi was in the bathroom and Sora peered out over the couch. The front door clicked and Sora tensed. Just as he feared, it was an Organization member. Sora glared at the hooded figure, covered in black. The Organization member let down his hood to reveal a young face with silver hair. Sora instantly snapped the picture with his camera.

"I know you're in here, Key-bearer," the young man said in a low tone. "The name's Zexion. Come out and play."

Sora bit his lip. 'So he knew I was here all along' he thought.

Kairi walked out of the restroom and gasped as she ran into Zexion. She wanted to yell but her voice got caught in her lungs. Zexion stretched out a hand to grab her but was blinded by Sora's smoke balls. Kairi fainted upon impact and Sora dove forward to catch her in his arms. Zexion reached out his arm blindly, hoping to catch Kairi's arm but clipped Sora on the shoulder instead. Sora felt his muscle cry out in pain as he fought to regain balance. He hustled out the window getting his grapping hook out in time before they hit the bottom. His attention was divided as he feared Zexion following in pursuit. He took out his camera and checked to see if gray haired boy was behind him. The room was still smoky and hazy but Sora was able to pick out a streak of black. Zexion was still in the room.

After a mile or so of leaping rooftops, Sora reached his destination. It was a worn down, abandoned warehouse on the other side of town. Unsurprisingly, he had one other shelter point around the city, not including his own home. The warehouse and beach hut were his mini lairs, per say. He kicked open the door and carried Kairi inside. The room was pitched black but Sora was able to move around easily. He softly laid Kairi on the bed. Sora flicked on the light and began to tend to her. He checked her pulse and placed a hand on her forehead. She would be fine for now and he guessed she was suffering from shock. He moved a stand of red hair from her face and he smiled when she stirred.

Sora walked to the other side of the warehouse and opened what looked like a mini dresser. He took out a rag and began to clean and polish his gadgets. Tomorrow would be one heck of day and Sora thought it would be best if he was prepared. He mentally readied himself for the hoard of questions Kairi would ask. There was no doubt she would want answers. He restocked on smoke balls and once he was done checking his inventory he laid down in front of the door and went to sleep.

-KH-

Sora woke up the next morning and found Kairi still asleep. The sun ray's shone brilliantly through the ceiling windows lightening Kairi's face. He laughed as he thought of why the Organization wanted Kairi. He was pretty sure Zexion wasn't looking for a girlfriend. Or at least, he hoped not.

Sora pulled up a chair and watched Kairi sleep. Her hair was in a mess resulting from all her shifting last night. Sora remembered waking up on several occasions to calm her down. He found that stroking her cheek pacified her. Sora stood up and looked around the room. There wasn't anything to do and he didn't want to wake the sleeping girl. She'd been through too much already. Sora sighed. He slipped off his shirt to reveal a chiseled chest and rock hard abs. He sat on the floor and began his daily exercises. First were the leg workouts. Lower body strength was crucial for his line of work and following people consisted of nearly 66 of his duty. Speed was vital. Once he was done, he flipped over and began his pushup repetitions. He ended his morning ritual with sit ups. Having a strong core was also essential for balance, versatility, and overall movement.

After a while, Kairi soon awoke. She was still groggy as she turned her head slowly taking in the surroundings. The grey ceiling and walls indicated that she wasn't at home anymore. Her head was still swirling as she tried to remember how she got here. Flashes of smoke, black, grey, and brown colors were all she could remember. Everything else was a blur.

"Good morning, sunshine," Sora greeted.

Kairi fought to sit up and Sora had to come over to stop her.

"Whoa there, take it easy. You're still not at 100," he warned her. "Just relax a little."

Kairi looked into the face of the stranger. She noticed his deep blue eyes and spiky brown hair. If she's wasn't hurt, she'd laugh. She had never seen hair like that in her life. How much gel did he have to use? Kairi's eyes worked their way down past his cheesy grin to his chest and abs. He was well built, Kairi had to admit, and she felt her cheeks get hot. _Whoa, slow down Kairi. You don't even know the guy yet.  
_

"Where am I?" she asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"You're safe. You were caught in an accident at your home and you were just lucky I was able to get you out," Sora answered hoping to eliminate some of the questions Kairi would eventually ask. "Hey, how about we go get some breakfast?" Kairi's stomach growled in approval and she laughed a bit.

"I guess breakfast sounds good," she answered.

"Awesome. I know this really nice place in town."

"By the way, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm a friend."

Sora helped Kairi out of bed. Kairi fell forward and collided into him. Kairi blushed as she tried to stand on her own. She was still wobbling and she had to hold on to Sora for balance. He breathed in her scent and she smelled a lot like strawberries. He just remembered he liked strawberries. He led her to the door and they stepped out in the light. He took her to a local diner that he always went to. The food here was great, trucker friendly, and, for Sora, inexpensive. Sora opened the door and was immediately greeted by Aerith.

"Hey! How's my favorite spiky head?"

"Morning, Aerith. Table for two please."

Aerith's ears picked up. 'Did Sora just ask for a table for two' she wondered. _When was the last time Sora had a date? When was the last time he was involved with women? Why didn't he tell me?_

"I see," Aerith cheerfully smiled. "So…who's your lady friend?"

"I'm Kairi."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Kairi," Aerith said as she gave her a warm hug. "It's good to see that Sora finally has a girlfriend."

Kairi stood there with a blush creeping on her cheeks. Feeling a tad awkward, she turned her head to hide her red stained cheeks.

"She's not my girlfriend," Sora stated. "She's just a friend."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Aerith muttered as she led them to the table. She handed them a menu and asked what they would like to drink.

"Well if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Hey, Sora. What's the deal with Aerith? Is she like your sister or something?"

"You could say that," Sora answered. "We grew up on the same block when we were kids and all that stuff."

Kairi took a sip of her orange juice and listened to Sora recall his adventures when he and Aerith were kids. He was just so fascinating and friendly, Kairi realized. She found it easy to talk to him as they exchanged stories. Still, Kairi found he had an air of mystery surrounding him and she yearned to know more. However, story time was cut short when their food was delivered. Kairi's stomach growled hungrily and happily and Sora tried his best to refrain from laughing.

Once they were done, Sora had Aerith put the check on his tab. He owed Aerith so much money and thankfully she was always patient. She knew Sora was always away on missions but he _always_ paid in I.O.U.s at the end of the month.

Aerith crumpled up the I.O.U. and tossed it into the trash bin. "You had better hope your girlfriend is rich" she said amusedly.

* * *

Before I forget, I made a little trailer for this story. The link is on my page. Go and check it out!

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	3. Under Where?

Sora: 10…20…30…40…50…there you go, fifty munny.

Me: Thank you. It's been a pleasure doing business with you.

Sora: Hmpf...but I can bet 100 munny you won't get more than **5 reviews **next time around.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Under Where?  
**

Sora opened the door to his house and let Kairi in. The walk home turned into a game of 21 questions with Kairi trying to piece together the events of what happened last night while Sora was busy eyeing every corner and rooftop just to make sure they weren't being followed. It would be pointless for the Organization to strike now in broad daylight but spies were everywhere. _He knew._ Sora took off his jacket and threw it lazily on his leather couch. He looked out the window and let the sun warm his body. There were a few birds flying and a group of children playing and he smiled. He turned his attention back to Kairi who was looking around the house. The walls were white and only two pictures hung from them. One was of a small island surrounded by calm, blue water. The second was of a beach. Everything was pretty clean and orderly, being a guy's home and all. There weren't any messes, any spills. The living room consisted of a couch and a TV. A bar counter indicated where it ended and where the small kitchen started. There wasn't a dining table but a small table tucked in the corner. Across the living room were two doors. The one on the right was the restroom and Sora's room was to the left. The house was small but Kairi thought it was kind of cute.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Sora asked breaking the silence.

Kairi turned around and gave him a small smile. "Do you have any water?"

"Vitamin or mineral?"

"Wait, what?"

"Err...nevermind."

Sora retreated into the kitchen and Kairi slipped out of her shoes. The fuzzy carpet felt soft to her bare feet as she made her way to the living room. She moved Sora's jacket out of the way before sitting down. Sora came back with a glass of water and he handed it to her. Kairi took a long sip before stopping for air and Sora guessed she was really thirsty. He'd never seen anyone down a glass of water like that in one gulp, except for Selphie. Sora sat down next to her and looked down at the carpet. He wanted to say something to her but he refrained. There wasn't anything to say. He told her everything that happened last night, leaving out the part about Zexion and the smoke ball that exploded in her face. She didn't need to know that and he thought it would be best that way.

"Where's your restroom?" Kairi suddenly asked.

Sora lifted his eyebrow and pointed to the door across the room.

"Do you mind if take a bath? I feel kind of icky."

Sora shrugged. "Yeah...sure. Go right ahead."

Kairi stepped into bathroom. Sora sighed when the door closed and he went into the living room. He found Kairi's shoes and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini tracer, fastening it to her right shoe. He intended to attach it to her last night after Zexion tried to capture her but he forgot about it.

Sora went into his room and changed out of his clothing and threw on shorts and a t-shirt. He plopped on his bed and rested his head on his arms. His body still ached and he decided when Kairi was done in the bathroom, he'd shower too. He stretched out his shoulder muscles and reached into his desk drawer. He pulled out the manila envelopes that Riku had given him and began to brush up on what he had learned. Unfortunately, he had gotten no information from Zexion on why the Organization wanted Kairi. Sora did, however, get a first hand experience of Zexion's speed and craftiness. He scratched his head wondering what the other members were like. Where the other twelve as fast as the silver haired or are they even deadlier? Sora scrunched his nose in frustration. He didn't want to make any guesses and he couldn't draw any conclusions based on the limited amount of knowledge he had. The Organization were, as of now, lethal. They weren't on any records and Riku told him that they weren't tied to Maleficent. He was going up against a new batch of criminals and he had no clue where to start. New information hadn't come from Riku yet and he worried. He was completely in the dark and totally unprepared for anything thrown his way. Sora bit his lip and quickly threw the pictures into his drawer.

He smelled the fragrance of strawberries and he quickly turned around to find Kairi standing outside his doorway with a towel wrapped around her. Sora noticed she had a pretty nice figure- wrapped up nice and tight. He hoped he wasn't blushing and he was trying so hard to look away.

"Do you have something I can wear?"

Sora blinked a couple of times before walking over to his dresser. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of shorts. He handed them to Kairi and she took them into the bathroom.

"Do you have a hair dryer by any chance?" she amusedly asked. Her tone had a bit of teasing to it and Sora rolled his eyes.

'If I had a hair dyer, my hair wouldn't look like this, now would it?' he thought to himself.

Kairi stepped out of the bathroom, dressed, but still had the towel wrapped around her waist. Sora looked at her totally confused.

"Um…your towel is still on."

"Yeah, your shorts are kind of big. Do you have anything smaller?"

Sora dug through his dresser again and took out a pair of red boxers. He held them up to Kairi.

"This is the smallest I got," he nervously told her.

Kairi's eyes widened and she smiled amusedly. 'Boxers? Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers I guess' she thought to herself. She went back into the bathroom to change. This time, everything fit better. She thanked Sora and went into the living room and curled up on the couch. Sora was showering so she decided to watch some TV. She flipped on the news and they were covering the break in that happened at her house last night.

"According to police, they have found no clues or any leads on this case. Whoever broke into this apartment left no traces behind. This is D.I. news reporting live from the scene of crime. Let's send it back to the studio."

Kairi dropped her head. That wasn't what she was looking for. She wanted answers. For now, she had to believe whatever Sora had told her. She changed the station and tuned into the movie channel.

Sora walked out of the bathroom and entered his room with a towel around his waist. His hair was somewhat down but instantly stood back up when he shook his head. Kairi giggled. His hair refused to be tamed and it got wilder when he tried to dry it off. When he finished he joined Kairi on the couch.

"Could I use your phone?"

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen," Sora answered.

Kairi got up and went into the kitchen. She dialed a familiar number and someone on the other end answered it. After she was done using it she hung up and went back into the living room.

"I'm going to stay at my cousin's house until my apartment gets fixed," Kairi told Sora. "It's not far from here."

"Oh? You could've stayed here if you wanted too," he said. Sora figured it would be a lot easier to keep tabs on Kairi that way but he didn't want to insist. In reality, he didn't want her to go and it saddened it when she refused.

"I don't want to be a burden," she answered. In reality, Kairi felt like staying. She really enjoyed his company. He wasn't really talkative but she thought it was cute.

"Trust me, you're not. It would be good to have another person around," he said flashing his trademark grin. "But if you ever need me, you know where I am."

Kairi giggled and thank him. She put on her shoes and opened the door. However before she could step out, Sora placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have my underwear, you know that right?"

Kairi looked down and remembered she was wearing his boxers. Sora laughed heartily.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pick them up later or something."

Kairi blushed and she gave him a quick hug before she skipped out.

"Thanks a bunch, Sora."

Sora threw a fist in the air in celebration. He just got hug from a total hottie. This day couldn't get any better. His celebration though was short lived as he cleared his throat and chastised himself for acting like a loser. He went back to his TV and pried open the cable box. He inserted a chip before shutting it closed. As a matter of fact, the cable box was a radar system, compliments of Riku. Sora hooked up a few wires to the back of the TV and reached for the remote. He pressed the settings button and changed the TV preset to 'radar'. The movie Kairi was watching flashed off the screen and a map of the city showed instead. There were plenty of white dots were on the radar but a lone red dot was what Sora was interested in. It blinked rapidly and Sora followed it with his eyes. 'Let's see where your cousin lives' he smirked.

-KH-

Kairi was a few blocks away from Sora's house. The afternoon heat was unbearable, though she was dressed in hardly anything, and she brushed her red bangs out of her eyes. She continued walking, street after street, building after building. It was taking an awfully long time to get to her cousin's house so she decided to wait for a cab. Kairi sat down on the curb and she breathed in deeply. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Someone broke into her house, Sora saved her, and now she was walking the streets in his underwear! 'This has been some day' she thought. She didn't want to say it couldn't get any worse since it technically couldn't but she had a feeling it would. She dismissed her thoughts when a cab came cruising by. Kairi immediately jumped up and waved her hands wildly, hoping the driver would pull over.

"Where to ma'm?" the driver asked her.

"Thirteenth and Ocean."

-KH-

Sora's eyes widened as the blinking red dot that represented Kairi raced through the radar. Moments before, she hadn't moved. Sora was curious and he went over to his window and looked out. He hoped she would be ok and he cursed himself for not calling a cab for her. 'Maybe the Organization got to her' he feared. Still it didn't answer why Kairi was moving at such as fast pace. Sora climbed out his window and went to the roof for a better look. He scaled the building next to him and climbed to the top. He brought out his binoculars and looked out into the streets. Sora saw a few people out but none of them was Kairi. She should have been easy to spot due to her red hair but there was no sign of her. There was a cab and his hopes brightened when he looked inside. Kairi was in there. He took a deep sigh of relief and reminded himself not to be careless the next time around. His watch over her was to be flawless and he demanded no less from his efforts. 'Kairi will not fall into the Organization's hands' he vowed.

-KH-

The driver stopped at a small white house and Kairi stepped out of the cab. She smiled as she thanked the driver. Following the walkway, Kairi looked around the front of the house. The green grass was mowed and though her cousin wasn't much of a gardener, the flowers were in full bloom. Her cousin was really neat but she wasn't a neat freak, mind you. Kairi rang the doorbell and a girl stepped out onto the porch. She was really pretty with beautiful blonde hair and vanilla colored skin. She was the same height as Kairi and she smiled when she saw who was at the door.

"Kairi! Oh my gosh you're here!" she squealed excitedly as she gave Kairi a hug.

"I'm really sorry to drop by unexpected like this Namine but I need your help."

"No problem at all. We are cousins, right?"

"Right."

"Good. Well come on in. I want to show you this drawing I've been working on."

Namine was a great artist who specialized in free hand drawings. She had some skill in painting but it wasn't a big interest for her. Everyone had encouraged her to take her art global and make a name for herself. She declined due to the fact that she wanted to stay close to home. She had many memories here and leaving would just break her heart. Destiny Island was now her home since she moved from Twilight Town a few years ago. Besides, _he_ was here. To make a long story short, a company called 'heART' had taken an interest in her work and Namine eagerly signed on when they told her she could work at home.

Kairi followed Namine into the house. The walls were bright white and blinding. Kairi strained her eyes in annoyance, still perturbed by her cousin's choice of color. She had never gotten used to this despite the countless times she stayed at Namine's house. Those walls drove her insane and she could never spend more than a few hours visiting. Kairi let out a small laugh as she considered wearing her sunglasses indoors.

"I heard about the break in on the news," Namine started out by saying. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. There was this guy who helped me out," she responded.

Namine smiled brightly. "A _boyfriend_, perhaps?"

"What!? No! I-I hardly know the guy."

"Apparently you knew him well enough to get into his pants," Namine teased. "Are those his boxers?"

Kairi instantly looked down and sure enough there was Sora's red boxers. Her eyes widened as she embarassedly tried to come up with an excuse.

"No...these are uh...my...SHUT UP!" Kairi yelled as she raced out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Namine called after her.

"The guest room. Hopefully my old clothes are still in there."

Namine giggled and plopped down on the couch. She pulled out her sketch pad and put the final touches on her drawing.

* * *

Sora: Under where...? Spooky you need a better title.

Riku: Sora, what does under where sound like to you?

Sora: Oh! I got it! UNDERWEAR!!

Riku: Right... you know Spooky, I agree with Sora for once. You do NEED a better title.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	4. Visitor in the Night

Me: Alright Sora, here's your munny.

Sora: Told you I'd get even.

Me: Yeah, yeah. Beginner's luck...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It would be awesome if I did by the way.

* * *

**Visitor in the Night**

Kairi was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. It had been a few days, actually, since Zexion had come after her. Sora continued keeping a close watch on her from a distance, of course, though he never stepped foot within a couple hundred yards of Namine's home. It had been quiet- too quiet for his tastes but he didn't complain. His job was to watch Kairi, maybe even protect her. He enjoyed the easiness of the stakeouts but became bored of watching her sit around all day. Normally, she'd eat brakfast, shower (Sora's no peeping Tom), watch TV, eat lunch, take a nap or head to the beach, be back home for dinner, and sleep. That was her usual routine. Throwing in shopping or going out with Namine and you'd have yourself a pretty packed schedule.

Namine came into the room, her sketchpad tucked under her arm. She went to the fridge and took out some milk. She grabbed the cereal box that was sitting next to Kairi and she poured herself a bowl. Kairi eyed the sketchpad wondering what Namine wanted to show her. It had been two days and still she hadn't seen the drawing yet. Namine looked at her smiled. She took a seat next to her and opened up the pad.

"This was the picture I wanted to show you," Namine started saying.

She flipped through a few pages and Kairi caught a few glimpses of Namine's other work. On one of the pages was a big beautiful white castle with tiers and high towers. There was another drawing of a beautiful landscape with majestic mountains in the background. Kairi was able to catch one more drawing and this time it was of a potted flower. She guessed it was a tulip. Namine drew the flower in full bloom, its roots buried in the dirt. However the plain, ordinary vase was what captured Kairi the most. Namine had always been a simple girl and that fact was always evident in all her artwork. She was never too flashy and never over the top. Her attention to detail was the focal point in her drawings. Namine turned to the last page and on it, Kairi saw a portrait of a young boy. He had blonde spiky hair as well as sparkling blue eyes and a tender smile. If Kairi hadn't known better, the boy reminded her of Sora. They had similar features, hair and all.

"Who is he?' Kairi asked.

"He's a friend of mine," Namine answered. "I decided to draw a portrait of him and I consider this my best work so far."

Kairi nodded her head in agreement. The drawing looked so lifelike; it was unreal. She was certain that Namine had spent a long time on this drawing and it turned out beautifully.

"Do you think I'll be able to meet him?" Kairi asked.

"Hey, I saw him first," Namine remarked. "But I don't know. I see him around sometimes but it's usually unexpected though. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen him in a while."

Kairi frowned a bit and continued looking at the drawing. She couldn't help but marvel at it. It was truly a masterpiece. She could see happiness in those blue eyes. And the way Namine drew his smile - it was easy to tell she liked him. Kairi smiled.

-KH-

Sora watched from atop the McGregor Textile Mill. He loosened the zipper on his jacket and his silver necklace gleamed in the sunlight. It was a pretty warm day, perfect for a nap but Sora couldn't dare lose sight of his objective again. Naps were part of Sora's daily routine and he couldn't get through the day without one. Riku, knowing this, had Merlin prescribe him energy pills to keep him awake. Sora wasn't lazy; he just expended so much energy climbing walls, tracking people, and fighting villains. It wasn't his fault he needed a little R&R every now and then. But now was a perfect time, if ever, to take a nap.

Sora peered through his binoculars and into Kairi's room. She had fallen asleep and he got envious. It was pretty boring watching someone sit around for hours. Sora recalled what she had done today and he shook his head. After breakfast, Kairi watched some television. Following that, she and Namine went shopping for a few hours. They had just returned home about an hour ago and Kairi retreated to her room where she currently was spending some time catching some Z's. Sora felt weird staring at the sleeping Kairi. He slipped off his binoculars and wiped the beads of sweat that was forming on his forehead. Wearing black wasn't ideal now.

-KH-

Kairi awoke from her catnap. The room was dark and no traces of light came from the outside. She wondered what time it was and she struggled to get to the door. She stumbled over her shopping bags, crashed into a chair, and hit her thigh on the nightstand. She cursed herself for not using a nightlight. Finally, she made it to the door. She flipped on the light switch and the bright light hurt her eyes. The digital clock on the nightstand read '6:47'. Kairi exited the room and followed the scent of food to the kitchen. Namine was cooking something and it smelled great.

"You're finally awake, sleepyhead," Namine greeted.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I hope you're in mood for some Italian food. It's my new specialty," Namine happily said.

"I never knew you had a specialty," Kairi remarked. She didn't know Namine was much of a cook, either.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't drop by. You miss out."

"Well, who taught you how to cook?"

"My friend."

"The same friend that you drew that picture of?"

Namine paused before she answered. "Yeah but remember, I saw him first."

"Right, right."

Namine finished cooking and she stepped out of the kitchen for some air.

"Help yourself to din-din, Kai."

Kairi scoop lasagna on her plate and she began to start eating. The lasagna was delicious and since Namine wasn't eating now, more for her. 'Remind me to get the recipe to this' she thought to herself.

Namine turned down the hall into her room. She closed the door silently behind her and locked the door. Her room was white just like the rest of the house and paper and art supplies littered the ground. Pictures decorated the white walls and her bed was covered with crayons and pencils. Her room wasn't messy; she just had a lot of stuff.

Namine walked over to her window and opened it up. The wind blew through her blonde hair and she rested her head in her hand. The clouds partly covered the full moon but the stars were still visible. It was a beautiful night out.

A dark figure moved from behind the trees that stood in Namine's backyard making a small ruffling sound. The figure moved towards Namine's window.

"Took you long enough," Namine giggled softly.

"Sorry. Someone was watching me from the top of the textile factory," the person said. He was dressed from head to toe in black just like Zexion. His face was fully covered but Namine was still able to get a glimpse of his blue eyes.

"Sora? Right?"

"Yeah. Looks like Riku wasn't playing around when he sent him to watch Kairi. Of course, I don't know why he didn't come himself."

"Riku is a strange one," Namine commented.

The figure dropped his hood to reveal spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tender smile.

"Well, I don't like it one bit."

"Stop being a baby," Namine giggled. "Anyways, what do you have for me?"

"Right. The Organization is planning another attempt to capture Kairi. In two days, they'll send Larxene and Axel to come after her."

"What should I do?"

"Take Kairi somewhere open where there are a lot of people."

Namine nodded and she remembered about the faire. Every year, Destiny Island has a faire celebrating the start of summer and to welcome the tourists that visit. It's a giant block party held in the heart of the city, down by the beach. There are games, food, even skateboarding contests, struggle matches, footraces, and boat races. Namine was sure Kairi wouldn't want to miss it. They haven't missed the faire since they were little girls.

"I could take her to the faire," Namine suggested.

"Perfect. I'll join the skateboarding contest so I can keep and eye on her as well. Sora will definitely have a lot on his hands."

"I didn't know you skateboard," Namine said.

"Yeah, Sora and I both but he won't admit that I'm better at it though. Well…I better get going."

"Oh wait," Namine said calling him back. "I forgot to show you the picture I drew of you."

Namine handed him the sketchpad and he flipped through the pages. He came to the last page and there he was.

"Wow. This is great Nam," Roxas complimented. "You made me look hot!"

Namine blushed. "It was only a quick drawing."

"I wonder what your final drawings look like…"

Roxas stopped talking and stared into her eyes. They were shining like stars and the full moon reflected off them. It lightened their color from blue to a glossy periwinkle making them stand out more. He reached out a hand and touched her hair. Namine felt like exploding. Roxas was actually touching her. Thoughts of her first kiss popped up in her head. Unexpectedly, he laughed as he retracted his hand.

"You had something on your hair," he told her showing his red stained finger. He stuck it in his mouth and smiled that grin that could melt butter or at least, Namine's heart. "Tastes like you were cooking lasagna. It needs more salt."

Namine, still dazed, slowly nodded. She still couldn't believe Roxas touched her. It was only her hair but she felt like going crazy. Her heart was beating faster than a drum and she was lost for words.

"Well I guess I had better leave," Roxas said. "Good night."

"Yeah…I guess…Roxas!" Namine called out again but he didn't turn back. She touched her hair and smiled.

-KH-

Sora took off his night vision glasses and slapped his neck in disgust. Another organization member got away from him. He pointed his binoculars at the trees looking around for any clues- footprints, torn articles of clothing, dropped item. There wasn't any. This guy was good, whoever he was. He even managed to disable Sora's earplug and render his binoculars useless by blending in with the darkness. Sora was certain that wasn't Zexion. Zexion, Sora figured, used tricks. This person was entirely different. He looked through the window to find Kairi eating dinner. Namine was in her room and the lights were on.

Still he had to be sure. Sora jumped down from the roof of the factory and dashed to the next rooftop using his grappling hook to propel him to the ledge. From there he was able to get a view inside of Namine's room. She was still in there, looking over her drawings.

Sora unfolded his map and marked certain areas around the house. There, he would place surveillance cameras and alarms. He needed to re-secure the house and find a new position from where to lookout from. There was no doubt that person knew he was there and that's what bothered Sora the most. It wasn't considered sneaking if you aren't caught.

He took a defensive position by making the apartment building his new location. It looked over the west side and the back of the house. The sun would rise behind Sora giving him ample light to see. When the sun faded to the east, Sora would be ready for a backdoor attack. Also, by staying behind Kairi, he'd be putting himself in the position of the Organization. He'd be able to see what they saw. With his master planning and genius, the Organization would have to think of a new strategy.

He smiled and looked up at the sky. It was wonderful tonight. The stars were twinkling and the covered moon gave the surroundings a ghostly, mysterious vibe. Sora slipped into the apartment though the roof door. It was unlocked, thankfully, and the brunette quickly made his way deeper into the building. He found an empty room down the hall that had a window that provided him with a good view of the city. Sora drew the blinds and fiddled with the doorknob so no one would be able to gain entry. He figured he could use this room as a hideout until the Organization came. Sora dropped his items on the floor and he fell asleep on the bed.

-KH-

Namine woke the next morning. Her stomach was growling and she felt weak. 'Great. I knew I should have eaten last night' she chastised herself. In reality she was going to eat but instead started daydreaming of Roxas. How she wanted to wrap her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder. It was too bad she had to wake up. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and tore the refrigerator door open. The lasagna was inside- well, barely. Kairi evidently had a lot to eat last night and Namine frowned. Her cousin had a voracious appetite and Namine sometimes wondered how she managed to keep her lean figure. Namine took a fork and plate and halved the remaining lasagna on her plate. Unlike, Kairi, Namine didn't eat a whole lot. One plate was good enough to fill her up but she did enjoy sweets every now and then.

Kairi entered the kitchen. Her red hair matched the pajamas she was wearing and she took a seat across the table from Namine.

"Morning Nam," Kairi yawned out.

"Good morning," Namine replied. "Sleep well?"

"I guess you could say that."

Namine giggled and dug her fork into her breakfast. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the festival tomorrow with me."

Kairi froze in her seat, her eyes as wide as the plate Namine was eating off of. "I totally forgot about that. I'd love to go!"

"Great! It's going to be so awesome. Everyone says that this year is going to be the best."

"Is your friend going?"

"Yeah, he's going to be in the skateboard competition," Namine told her. "I can't wait to introduce him to you."

"I can't wait either!"

"Remember though, I saw him first."

"I know Nam. I'm only joking. I don't think I'm his type."

'He had better not be your type' Namine worriedly thought.

* * *

I was going to throw this up next week since I had so much chemistry to do. Honestly, two lab write-ups in the same week is bad enough. But hey, can't forget about my readers and besides, it's good to read something other than a giant textbook all day, right? Take care guys and happy studying... XD

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	5. Got it Memorized?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts...

Alright, let's boogie.

* * *

**Got it Memorized?**

The girls woke up the next morning and after a hearty breakfast, they took a bus to the festival grounds. The bus was jammed packed filled with people wearing island shirts, sunglasses, and shorts. Their logoed hats made it evidently clear that they were tourists. They were wide eyed and bushy tailed, eager to get to the festival. The girls prodded their way to the back of the bus where they luckily found two open seats. Namine slid in first to claim the infamous "window seat" while giving Kairi the view of the floor. After ten minutes the bus stopped at the entrance of the festival and everyone filed out. Kairi stepped off the bus last and gasped as she realized how populated the grounds were. In all her years, she had never seen the festival this crowded before. Little kids were running around with cotton candy hanging from their mouths. Kairi smiled at their cuteness before walking in.

Though it was only nine o'clock, the liveliness of the festival was off the charts. Bright balloons and attractive banners hung overhead adding to the fun filled and family friendly atmosphere. The sun was tucked underneath the clouds and a light breeze blew through the area so the weather wasn't too warm or too cold. It was perfect weather, according to Namine. The scorching island sun easily burnt her skin. The highly anticipated events were scheduled for later so the two girls decided to play games for a while. Kairi tried her hand at the throwing game where if you hit the target, you'd dunk someone in a tub of water. It took her a while but after five tries, she finally hit the bulls-eye. She laughed at the bored man's expression as he finally realized he was going down. Kairi felt a tad embarrassed because he was eagerly waiting for her to hit the target. His face was wet - with perspiration!

"Good arm, Kairi," the mayor of the city congratulated as he walked up next to her.

"Hehe. Thanks."

"I heard about what happened a few days ago and I hope you're alright."

Kairi nodded her head and a small frown formed on her face.

"Don't worry though," the mayor continued. "I've got my best men working on the case so everything will be fine. You'll be in your new apartment faster than you can say 'Destiny Islands.'"

Kairi smiled and gave the mayor a hug. The mayor was a people-person and he was always seen talking to someone. He knew many people in the city and called them by their names or nicknames. He had a special bond with Kairi that formed back when she was a child. He treated her like she was his own daughter. That apartment was his gift to her.

Namine, though, was on the other side playing darts. She normally didn't play this game but she was compelled to. The prize was a giant white teddy bear that had a little blue hat that was worn backwards and a white shirt with the word 'Hi!' on it. She thought it was cute and she badly wanted it. Fortunately, she had better luck than Kairi at her game. The dart felt like a pencil in her hand and she easily hit the target in one flick of the wrist.

"Great throw," the man behind the booth cheered. "What prize would you like?"

Namine pointed to the giant sized bear and she smiled like a kid when the man handed it to her.

"I think I'm going to call you Roxie," Namine giggled.

She gave it a giant hug before she went off to find Kairi.

-KH-

Sora crouched on top of the one of the buildings that overlooked the festival. He still hadn't seen any traces of black hooded vigilantes. He lowered his binoculars and quickly turned his head. Two Organization members landed on the rooftop next to him and they too had binoculars in their hands. No doubt they already spotted him and their target.

-KH-

"Ladies and gentlemen it's now time for the footrace," a loud voice over the PA system called out.

Namine and Kairi immediately stopped what they were doing and hurried over to the beach. There was a large crowd that had gathered and Kairi and Namine had to push and shove their way to get to the front. Kairi saw her two friends, Tidus and Wakka at the starting line stretching and laughing about something. Those two were always hanging out together and there was never a time that they were apart. Even as kids, they were inseparable. They were blitzball fanatics and were even co-captains on the high school team. Tidus had blonde hair that went past his ears. Wakka had orange hair that was unmistakable and tan skin. The talk around the sidelines was that Tidus was a 1:3 favorite. Wakka's odds were 7:2. Kairi had no clue what those numbers meant but she didn't really care. She knew she wanted one of her friends to win.

"Alright folks," the announcer said from atop the observation tower. "This race starts here on the beach then racers will make a left turn into the city. A straightaway leads them over a bridge, into a tunnel, and a final u-turn sends them straight back here. The first contestant to cross the finish line will be the winner and second and third place finishers will also be acknowledged."

Kairi looked back at her two friends and prayed at both would end up in the top three.

"Runners, to your marks," the announcer called out.

The runners got into their starting positions. Kairi saw Wakka mouth something. It was probably a prayer. Wakka had always been a religious one even though his actions spoke differently. Tidus took a deep breath, his fingers twiddling due to anxiousness. He wanted to get a good start and not get caught behind runners.

"GO!"

The runners pushed off leaving a cloud of dust and sand behind them. They looked like a giant stampede of elephants, full of speed and power. Some of the spectators had to turn their face or cover their mouth from all the dust.

"It looks like Wakka has taken the early lead," the announcer said through his bullhorn.

Kairi held her breath. The excitement of the race made her blood pump faster and the adrenaline flowed through her body like an electric current. Everyone was tense as they waited eagerly for the announcer to tell them what was happening.

The sand caused trouble for the some of the runners as they struggled to find grip. Tidus had to jump over a few stragglers so he wouldn't fall too far behind. He blinked countless times to protect his eyes from the flying sand. A little headwind came on making it impossible to keep his eyes open. He could hear other runners around him groan as they tried to weather this sandstorm. It continued to rage on as Tidus lifted his head to catch a glimpse of the black pavement.

"The runners are now edging closer to the city. Wakka still holds the lead as runners are fighting for inside position coming into the first turn."

Wakka stepped off the sand and felt the firm blacktop. He increased his pace immediately wanting to rid himself from the pack. From all the times he played at the beach, Wakka was a master when it came to running through the sand. His powerful legs dug into the soft earth and developed his leg muscles. He truly was a horse. He wanted to get through the sand track as fast as possible and leave the rest of the competitors behind knowing that they favored the hard, solid concrete. Once around the turn, he kept his pace. The road to would take him past five streets, through the park, and around the traffic circle before the tunnel.

Tidus felt the increase of pace as the runners ahead of him began to speed up. Tidus, unlike Wakka, favored the hard concrete where he could use his agility to maneuver around the other runners. He, too, increased his speed and saw Wakka's orange hair in the distance.

"The runners now have made it into the city. Wakka is no longer in first place as three other runners have caught up. Tidus and several others though are still close behind."

Several of the spectators gasped. Most of them were pulling for Tidus and it was unsettling to them that he was falling behind.

Wakka wiped the sweat that was dripping down his face as he came to the bridge. Some of the runners that were next to him began to run faster. They had now come to the halfway point of the race. Wakka breathed faster, his lungs working like pistons.

Tidus kept his pace. He knew that he would make his move when he reached the beach. For now, he just had to sit back and wait.

"The runners have just come out of the tunnel. Wakka holds the lead but Tidus now is coming up from behind. He is in attack mode. This is it folks, we have reached the homestretch."

Tidus increased his speed and blew past a few more runners. He jump-stepped around a lagging runner working his way in and out of traffic. On one occassion, he split between two runners, hopped over a fallen trashcan, and cut in front of another. Soon he made it to the front with Wakka. Wakka heard Tidus' footsteps behind him and he smiled to himself. He should have known that Tidus would give him a run for his money. Wakka pumped his legs faster as they stepped foot on the soft sand. He exploded in a sprint leaving the other runners behind him. Tidus, though, didn't flinch. He didn't expect less from his best friend and he too rocketed forward.

"Oh my gosh!" the announcer screamed out startling the crowd. "Wakka and Tidus have left the pack and are now going all out against one another."

The crown cheered as the announcer relayed the details. It was going to be an epic finish and everyone had their eyes glued out towards the beach. Wakka took a quick look behind him. They were about 30 feet out front.

Tidus decided it was now or never. With only 50 yards to the finish, he took one final breath before gearing into a final sprint. His lungs felt like they were on fire and the sand stung his face like darts.

Wakka clenched his teeth as his friend's sudden acceleration. His legs were maxed out and he prayed to the gods for one last zap of strength. In one drastic turn of events, Wakka dug into the sand, his powerful legs propelling him forward. The force from both boys created deep sand pits as they raced for the finish line.

"It's going to be a close one," the announcer quickly said. "Both boys are going all out not intending to lose. They are neck and neck. No, Wakka darts ahead. Scratch that, Tidus now is in the lead by a hair. Wait, Wakka. No, Tidus. Wak-Tidus. Yes, it's…no. Tid-Wakka!"

The checkered flag waved through the air as both runners came across the finish line. Both fell to their knees panting and gasping hungrily for air. Wakka gave Tidus a thumbs-up before collapsing on his back and Tidus smiled as he collapsed forward, face first, into the water. The flagbearer checked the camera and after an official review signaled a tie.

"It seems as though we have a tie. Both runners came across the finish line together!"

The crowd cheered and Kairi squealed joyfully, hugging and tossing Namine around like a rag doll. She jumped up and down waving her hands before finally settling down.

Tidus and Wakka shook hands and were immediately mobbed by adoring fans and fan girls. Both boys walked up to the podium and were given medals for their accomplishments as camera flashes went off.

-KH-

"That was some race, Namine," Kairi breathed out. She was still out of breath from all the excitement. Her face was red from all her cheering.

"It sure was. I thought Wakka was going to win. He had the lead for the majority of the race," Namine said.

Kairi nodded in agreement but she was happy that both boys split the pot. Free blitzball gear, jerseys, pictures, and autographs would be more than enough to keep them happy all year round.

"Hey come on," Namine said as she grabbed hold of Kairi's wrist and pulled her to the skatepark. "The skating competition is about to start."

Namine ran up the bleachers and took a seat up front. Kairi slowly followed behind. She was shocked and terrified of the giant half-pipe that stood erect. The structure had to be about 20 feet tall and the speed the skaters were riding down was freakishly fast.

"Ooh, Kairi, there's Roxas," Namine pointed.

Kairi followed her hand to the young boy who was standing on top of the ramp. His skateboard was tucked under his arm and he was waving at the crowd. He went into the drop and got airborne unleashing a 180 switch indy before hopping back up the ramp. Loud rock music played in the background while the bleachers began to fill up.

Kairi had to admit he was good. Not many people she knew skateboarded, let alone do tricks while hovering 15 feet in the air.

"I saw him first," Namine playfully added.

Soon the horn sounded and the skaters finished their warm-ups. An announcer walked up to the middle of the ramp and spoke through a microphone.

"Welcome to the skateboarding vert competition. All skaters will skate two, 1-minute heats and the skaters will the highest scores will move on to the finals."

The crowd cheered as the first contestant took his place at the top of the ramp.

-KH-

Sora ducked behind the water tower where he continually kept a close eyes on the two Organization members. They haven't moved an inch since jumping onto the rooftop. Still, Sora wondered what they were planning. He prayed that Kairi would be safe. Sora inserted the earplug in his ear hoping to catch some of what the Organization members were saying to one another. However, they weren't talking. This bothered Sora though he knew they were professionals at their job. Either they were mute or they already knew the plan so nothing had to be said. Sora changed the setting on his binoculars to the x-ray mode. One of the members was male, the other was female.

'Looks like their doubling up now' Sora thought.

His job was going to be harder but he accepted the challenge.

-KH-

The first skater wasn't all that bad. Kairi watched in amazement as he defied gravity with a nifty tailgrab. It seemed like hours before he had landed. The judges awarded the score of 87. It wasn't a pretty good run.

Soon it was Roxas' turn. He dropped into the ramp and did a hand plant, holding it for a fairly long time before letting go. He picked up speed and threw his body into a 180 cannonball combining it with a kickflip. His next trick was a bit more difficult but he landed the 360 Japan Air with ease. He went into the air again this time performing a simple varial. It was his normal set up for his finishing move, a Mctwist. Roxas pumped his arms to pick up speed for his final trick. He launched himself into the air, grabbing the front of his board with his left hand and twisting his body around before landing. The crowd yelled as he threw a fist into the sky. Several other skaters ran up to him and gave him high-fives or pounded on his helmet. The judges conferred and gave him a score of 92, good enough for second place.

After the first heat, Roxas and another skater, Rai had the two top scores, 92 and 94, respectably. Rai pulled out a giant kickflip indy finishing up his run with a crowd roaring backflip. Their scores were enough to move them into the final round where they would go head-to-head to decide the winner.

Roxas blew into his fist before he started his run. He felt the nerves take control of his body and for once, he was scared of messing up. Roxas re-laced his shoes and slid his hand along the grip of his board before picking it up. There was no time to be scared. It was go big or go home and Roxas certainly wasn't ready to go home yet. He walked up to the edge of the pipe and stepped on his board. He felt the excitement course through his veins and he heard the cheering of the crowd. It felt good to be standing up here and he wanted to surprise a few people.

"First up is Roxas. He's a Twilight Town native who now resides in Destiny Islands," the announcer said.

Roxas flew down the side of the pipe and started things off with a crooked grind into a 50-50 grind. Afterwards he followed up with a 360 Japan air and a switch Madonna. He wasn't done yet as he went up again this time nailing a 360 rocket air. His landing though was a bit sloppy and he knew that would cost him some points. He was out of control as he was turning in the air and he lost a considerable amount of speed. Still, Roxas didn't let up. A quick nose stall got him back in rhythm and he easily landed a method. His speed was back up and he decided it was time to uncover his newest move, the 360 Christ air. He pumped his arms faster to build momentum. Roxas got airborne and grabbed his board from under his feet. He stretched his body out in the form of a cross, spinning a full rotation, before sliding the board back under his feet. The crowd cheered loudly and Roxas waved in appreciation.

"What a huge Christ air, the judges gave Roxas a 94," the announcer exclaimed.

Rai was up next. The crowd had already seen his backflip and they were eager to see what other tricks were up his sleeve. He dropped into the pipe and sprang up with a 360 method. He slowed things down with a hand plant that he held for three seconds. The crowd roared when he did a stiffy for his next trick. However, he made a crucial mistake when the lip of his board came into contract with the ramp sending his trick into an extra rotation making him lose control and land awkwardly with one foot on the board and one foot on the floor. The clock ticked at 30 seconds and he knew he had time for a couple more tricks. He began his run with a smith grind and landed a tailgrab that got him a ton of air. With only ten seconds left, he went for a FS 540, a 180 backflip. He connected and the crowd applauded in approval. It was sloppy but sufficient, regardless.

"Tough run for Rai but lets see what the judges thought of it."

The screen flashed an 89 and Roxas yelled triumphantly in the air. Rai's mishandled stiffy cost him the win and he shook his head in disbelief. Roxas went over to him and shook his hand before heading out to the park.

"That was great, Roxas," Namine congratulated as she gave him a hug. "I can't believe you won!"

Roxas blushed as he tried to hide his red face.

"It was nothing," he said.

"That was great," Kairi said. "I've never seen anything like that in my life."

Roxas smiled as Kairi introduced herself. He already knew who she was but a formal greeting never hurt anyone.

"Hey Roxas, would you mind signing my bear?" Namine asked as she held Roxie out to him.

"Sure."

A mob of skaters walked up to Roxas to congratulate him and Kairi and Namine decided it was best to leave now or else be trampled. Fans girls were dangerous.

-KH-

"Go now."

Instantly, the two Organization members jumped from the roof and landed in front of Kairi and pushed Namine away. She fell to the floor but she was unhurt. Sora bit his lip as he pulled his hood over his face. He jumped down and dashed to stop them from taking Kairi. Sora pulled out his keyblade and lunged forward causing one of the black hooded figures to jump back. The hood fell and Sora saw he was looking into a pair of green eyes and fiery red hair. The man summoned his chakrams as he got into his fighting stance.

"Axel, keep him busy," the other member said. Her hood was down and Sora gripped his keyblade tighter. The lady was armed with knives and she came up behind Sora to surround him.

The keyblade wielder charged forward at Axel who easily blocked his thrust. Larxene threw her knives that sailed through the air with precise accuracy and Sora had to duck out of the way before he lost his head. Axel caught the knives and threw them back at Larxene.

"Careful, Larxene. Those knives are dangerous," he warned playfully.

He raced at Sora swiping his chakrams at blinding speed forcing the keyblade wielder to go on the defensive. Sora fell back and fought to repel each attack against him. He swung his blade furiously but Axel did not let up. As a result, Axel pushed Sora back with a kick to his chest. Sora gasped for air but his rest was soon interrupted by a flying knife. He swung at it, sending it right back at Larxene who sent another knife flying his away this time slashing Sora's left shoulder. Sora gasped in pain and he had just about enough of this. He dashed forward flipping over Larxene's head. A jab to her back caught her off guard and a slash to her legs sent her falling to the ground. Axel threw a chakram that Sora easily dodged. A sidestep and dash by Sora followed by a slash of his blade knocked the other chakram out of Axel's hand, rendering him defenseless. Sora pointed the tip of blade at Axel's chest.

"Tell me, what do you want with Kairi?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," Axel calmly replied. "That's for our boss to know and for no one to find out."

"Who's your boss?"

"His name's Xemnas."

"Who are you guys?"

"Organization XIII. Don't think you've beaten us yet, keyblade wielder. This is just the beginning."

Sora furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think.

"We'll be back for your precious Kairi," Axel continued as he and Larxene retreated. "Got it memorized?"

Sora turned around but Larxene and Axel were long gone.

"Don't worry Axel, I won't forget."

* * *

Me: Yo, Roxas. Congrats on winning the skating competition.

Roxas: Thanks, man. It was nothing... what's up?

Me: I don't know. I might not finish up this fic.

Roxas: What!? You're kidding, right?

Me: Nope. Seems like hardly anyone likes my stuff. Feedback's been scarce.

Roxas: Dang. I was going to put a couple moves on Namine, too. I guess it won't happen anymore. Dude, this sucks.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	6. New Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Sora: I will give you 200 munny if you continue this fic.

Me: ...

Sora: Okay, what about my keyblade?

Me: Ok.

Sora: (Takes Roxas' keyblade)

Roxas: HEY!!

Sora: Shut up. Here you go, Spooky.

* * *

**New Plans**

A set of two black boots walked briskly down a white corridor. They walked in perfect sync, each step in full stride, right foot first followed by the left. Axel cleared his throat, worried about what was going to happen next. Xemnas surely wouldn't like to hear of a failed mission. He had just got done punishing Zexion for his carelessness and Axel hoped he would not have to share the same fate. Walking next to him was Larxene. Her hood was done to reveal her stoic face. Unlike Axel, she wasn't afraid. At least, that's what he could deduce from her. She didn't smile, frown, or make any noise as they walked down the hall into the chamber room. No doubt Xemnas would be there waiting for them.

They passed through white double doors which led into the chamber room. It was a large room, bright white, with thirteen high thrones arranged in a circle around the room. Axel looked around. All the seats were occupied except for four. Two of them belonged to Larxene and himself. Zexion's seat was also vacant. He was probably resting from his punishment somewhere in the giant castle that floated in the sky. The last seat was Roxas'. He always came late to meetings.

Larxene and Axel walked up to the middle of the room and Axel could feel the stares of the Organization members burn into his back making him drastically uncomfortable. He was normally the loose cannon member, firing smart comments, and causing mishap with Roxas. Now he was standing vulnerable at the complete mercy of Xemnas. Xemnas had no sense of humor, whatsoever. The situation looked grave as he and Larxene lowered their heads in shame.

"Axel? Larxene? Did you deliver the girl?" Xemnas asked as if he was unaware of the situation.

"No, sir," Larxene calmly answered. "The keybearer interfered and the girl got away."

"I see," Xemnas said as he lowered his hood to reveal his long silver hair and piercing, scorpion eyes. "You two have failed me."

"But sir," Axel cried out. "It wasn't…"

"Enough!" roared Xemnas. His yellow eyes flashed as he curled his hand into a tight fist. "I will not tolerate any of your excuses."

Axel and Larxene remained silent but hung their heads not daring to lift them to make eye contact with their boss.

"Xigbar, Xaldin. Take them away," Xemnas order as he rubbed his temples.

As Axel and Larxene were being escorted from the room, Xemnas jumped off his seat and gracefully drifted onto the white floor.

"Lexaeus. Come here. I have a job for you to do."

Lexaeus bowed and removed his hood. He had a spiky orange hair and a pair of cold blue eyes. The strongest of the thirteen, Lexaeus was. He was well built and muscular- all the traits needed to be a warrior. Summoning his giant tomahawk, he slung it over his broad shoulder.

"I need you to take out Sora. Once he's gone, the girl will be ours easily."

Lexaeus nodded and with a blink of an eye he was gone.

-KH-

Sora sighed as he slipped off his shirt. A purple bruise covered his whole chest and he grimaced as he breathed. Axel got him pretty good. Sora reached into his drawer and took out a coil of wraps. A dab of medication and butter (folk myth) would help it heal faster. Lastly he wrapped up his chest. He pulled tightly on the bandage and he hacked due to the tightness. His shoulder was next. He reached for his first aid kit that lay beside him. Dabbing a q-tip in antibiotic ointment, he gently disinfected the cut. The ointment burned into the wound making him cringe. He found he had extra pads so he stuck a band aid over the open wound and tightened a wrap around it. Sora rotated his arm to shake the stiffness off before sliding his shirt back on.

He shook his head at all the bad luck he had so far. First, Zexion was able to clip him on his shoulder. Then Axel and Larxene were able to get shots on him as well. His chest had gotten the worst of it though. He wasn't sure if one of his ribs were cracked but it hurt whenever he inhaled. His diaphram was rubbing against his vertebral ribs. By the time this was over, Sora figured he was going to be missing an arm. He walked out of his room and ventured into the kitchen to find something to eat. He still hadn't restocked on food but Aerith was nice enough to deliver something last night. Roast duck was his all-time favorite. Sora took out the leftovers from the fridge and warmed it in the microwave. After a quick breakfast, he was out the door.

He prayed for an uneventful day.

-KH-

Sora jumped up to the rooftop and took out his binoculars. Through them, he could see Namine and Kairi eating their lunch. There was no sign of any Organization members and Sora breathed in a sigh of relief. He had already gone through four of the thirteen members and he needed some well deserved rest. This already was the most strenuous mission he had ever had. The Organization came after Kairi like ants at a picnic. They were merciless and they kept coming back.

He felt someone land behind him. Though he didn't have eyes in the back of his head, Sora knew it was an Organization member. No one else could have found his position easily or had the skill to get on top of the roof without being seen.

"Are you after Kairi?" Sora asked perturbed.

"No. I'm after you boy," Lexaeus answered calmly drawing his tomahawk.

Sora stared at the weapon in awe. 'I'm definitely going lose an arm today' he jokingly thought.

The monkey wrench like tomahawk was gigantic. Sora felt a sweat drop as he imagined himself getting ripped apart. He summoned his keyblade and darted straight for the giant sized, orange haired warrior. He cocked his blade back over his head and swiped it horizontally hoping to split his opponent from the waist. However, a well-timed backwards jump caused Sora to miss completely. Sora swung again and Lexaeus blocked it. An upwards slash from Lexaeus' tomahawk connected with Sora's blade sending the brunette flying uncontrollably above the rooftop. Sora was able to catch himself before he hit the next building and landed on his feet. Lexaeus charged. Sora brought his blade up to defend against the blow that never came. He looked around for the giant fighter, scared of losing his target. Sora tumbled out of the way just in the nick of time as Lexaeus' power tool was inches away from cracking his skull. The keyblade wielder raced to the other side of the roof creating some distance. Lexaeus dashed in. Sora sidestepped quickly but the giant fighter easily read it and squared his body to stop Sora short. He pounded on the keyblade mercilessly forcing Sora onto one knee. A heavy slash knocked the blade out of Sora's hands and Lexaeus kicked him down. He towered over Sora like circling vultures ready for the kill. He put his giant foot on Sora's aching chest and his lungs screamed out in agony.

"I've got you now, keyblade master," Lexaeus whispered.

He lifted his tomahawk with the tip of his weapon pointed at Sora's nose. He brought it down but a streak of silver knocked him off his feet.

"What!?" Sora breathlessly spluttered out.

He got up to his feet to see Lexaeus and Riku standing face to face. A voice called out, stopping the action.

"Lexaeus, that's enough. Let's go," the mysterious voice ordered.

The orange haired warrior nodded and disappeared out of sight.

-KH-

"Sir, I had him," Lexaeus irritably said.

Xemnas found anger in his voice and raised his hand to quiet his orange haired warrior.

"Yes, you did have him," Xemnas agreed. "However, that boy Riku stepped in."

"I could have taken him down as well."

"I wish I could share in your confidence but Riku is far different from Sora in terms of their fighting techniques. I doubt you could have taken them both."

Lexaeus grumbled. He knew Xemnas was right. It would have been pointless if he continued fighting but he despised Xemnas for pulling him out so soon.

"Patience," Xemnas continued. "You will get another chance but in the meantime you must be patient. You know what they say 'the strongest of all warriors are these two: Time and Patience.'"

The tomahawk fighter bit his lip, knowing his master was entirely right. Defeated, he walked out of the chamber.

"I think it may be time to go to plan B," Xemnas spoke softly to himself.

-KH-

"How we doing over here?" Riku sarcastically asked his spiky haired friend as he dismissed his keyblade.

"Peachy," Sora answered smugly. "Thanks."

"No sweat. I got a call from Aerith regarding your little skirmish with two Org members yesterday at the festival. I had a feeling you'd be in trouble. Oh and she says she wants her money."

'Good ol' Aerith' Sora thought. 'She's always watching out for me or…watching out for my money.'

"Those I.O.U.'s won't cut it for her anymore," Riku continued. "She also told me to tell you that you and your girlfriend look cute together."

"My girlfriend?" Sora innocently asked. "I have no clue what she is talking about."

"I'm guessing she means Kairi?"

"Oh. Kairi's cool and all but she's not my girlfriend," Sora said. A tinge of red colored his cheeks and he turned away from Riku.

"Right. Well I'd better get out of here," Riku said. The last thing he wanted was to get involved in some lovey dovey nonsense.

Sora didn't notice the little smirk Riku was wearing as he left. Sora turned his attention back on Kairi. She was curled up on the couch reading a magazine. The sun was shining through the window making her look like an angel. Her blue eyes shined with interest as she continued reading. She had a small smile on her face. 'She's definitely cute. For once, I think I actually agree with Aerith' he admitted. Since no more Organization attacks were happening, he had all day to keep an eye on (more like a stare) at Kairi.

-KH-

Xemnas unlocked his room and stepped inside. He flicked on the lights and made his way to his desk. Papers, diagrams, pictures, and pencils covered the tabletop and the floor all around him was cluttered by paper. He sat down and he thought.

'If Riku is going to be a part of this, I might have to tweak my plans a bit' he thought.

It wasn't a big problem; capturing Kairi was his main objective. However, Riku's presence made things a bit more tricky. Xemnas rethought his whole plan in his head and within seconds a devilish smile formed on his face. It would be pointless to go after Kairi, he knew. Everywhere she went, Sora went. Somehow he had to keep Sora out. Xemnas smiled at his new plans and he reclined in his seat.

* * *

I'd like to thank all the people who kicked my butt and pressured me to finish this fic. I'd like to apologize to all you guys as well. I forgot the reason why I started writing in the first place. So screw it all, I'm finishing up this fic.

Roxas: Psst...Spooky. Could I have my blade back now?

Spooky: En garde!

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	7. Third Time's a Charm

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

* * *

**Third Time's a Charm**

The following day, Sora decided to pay his favorite restaurant and restaurant owner a little visit. He opened the door and let the door chime ring. Sora glanced at the clock. It was only 8:30 and no one was eating. The restaurant was barren and dead and Sora wondered why no one was here. Sora invited himself in and took a seat on a swivel chair and rested his arms on the counter.

'No one likes the food here probably' he thought. Yuffie did work here and and so did Rikku. Having those two together spelled disaster but it also meant a lot of laughs and goofs. One time Yuffie was so high of off nitrogen gas (it was Aerith's birthday) that she started dancing on the counter top while singing 'Happy Birthday'.

"Morning Sora," Aerith greeted happily as she stepped out from the kitchen.

She had a set of dishes in her hands and she set them down to tend to her spiky haired friend.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I got your message from Riku yesterday."

Aerith smiled. "Speaking of Riku, how's that new mission going?"

"Fine. I've been cut, tattered, beaten to a pulp and somehow, I'm still alive."

"That's good to hear. You can't die until I get my money," Aerith joked.

"You'll get it soon enough. Could I get some water?"

Aerith took a glass cup from the cupboard and filled it up with water. She slid the drink over to Sora who took a giant gulp.

"It's the way you like it- shaken," Aerith giggled. "By the way, how's your girlfriend doing?"

"Kairi isn't my girlfriend and if you must know, she's my assignment," Sora plainly answered.

He was getting annoyed with all this girlfriend talk but deep down inside he actually enjoyed it. Kairi was very beautiful and he wouldn't mind if she was his girlfriend.

"Wow. Well, you had better do a good job then."

"Don't worry. I will," he confidently said as he pounded on his chest.

"So tell me about this assignment."

Sora looked around the restaurant just to make sure that no one was there. It was against the rules to uncover confidential material but he trusted Aerith.

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on Kairi and make sure that Organization XIII doesn't capture her."

"What do they want her for?"

"I don't know exactly. I questioned one of them but he had no clue either. The only person who knows is their boss and I haven't met him yet."

"I see."

"Yeah. Funny thing is they're coming after me now. I got attacked yesterday," Sora pointed out.

"Looks like they're on to you," Aerith concluded.

"I know. Well, I'd better go. Kairi needs me."

Sora stood up and threw a pouch of munny on the counter. Aerith collected them and threw them in the register.

"She needs you alright."

-KH-

Xemnas stepped out of his room and locked the door behind him. Today was the day he'd uncover his new plan. He spent all night working out all the details and was assured that nothing could go wrong. He ascended the staircase that led to the chamber room to find all the members there waiting for him. A smile swept across his face.

"We've had a rough outing with Sora but now that will all change," Xemnas spoke loud enough so everyone could hear him. His voice echoed against the white walls. "I have thought of a new plan knowing that we can no longer force our way into capturing the girl."

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows and listened attentively. Axel, on the other hand, was already bored. He rested his head on his hand and prepared for the long haul.

"Instead of going after Kairi, we should go after Sora."

The members looked at each other in confusion. How exactly would that happen they all wondered.

"Don't worry about all the details," Xemnas assured them. "That will come in time but know this, we will capture Kairi."

The silence in the room was broken by a loud snore from Axel. Roxas grinned and Larxene rolled her eyes. Xaldin launched one of this lances at Axel's head barely missing the mark by several inches. Xemnas took a seat on his chair and called all the members' attention to him.

"Xaldin, Saix, Marluxia. You three will go after Sora. Keep him busy while Vexen, Xigbar, and Larxene capture Kairi. The rest of you will provide back up."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Axel who was asleep, as Xemnas threw open the doors.

"Tonight."

-KH-

Roxas hustled up the steps into his room. He slammed the door shut and locked the doorknob with a chair. Hastily, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicator.

"Riku, you there? It's Roxas."

"Riku here. What's up Roxas?"

"I got some news for you man."

Riku's eyes widened. He hadn't heard from Roxas since he deployed him to the Castle that Never Was. Roxas was his eyes and ears on everything the Organization was doing. It was about time he got some news.

"Xemnas told us of his new plan. I can't give you all the details because we're moving out right now. Just tell Sora to be careful."

Roxas broke the link on his line just as he heard a knock on his door.

"Roxas. Time to go," Axel called. "We got us a babe to snatch."

"But you already have a babe," Roxas said as he stepped out from his room.

"But you don't," Axel smirked. "I wonder if she has a cousin or something."

"I prefer the cousin," Roxas whispered.

-KH-

Sora squatted on the ledge of the roof. He felt his communicator vibrate and he dug through his pocket looking for it.

"Sora here."

"Sora, it's Riku. I have a bad feeling about tonight so stay on your toes. Protect Kairi no matter what. Don't let her leave your sight."

With that, Riku ended the conversation. Sora took out his phone and activated the microcameras he had placed around Namine's house the night Lexaeus attacked him. He saw Kairi step into her bedroom and Namine head into the living room. Sora pressed a button and the image on the screen now showed the surrounding area around the house. There was no sign of the Organization but that didn't raise his confidence. He strapped on his night vision goggles that he picked up from his house and waited.

A trio of black hoods flashed across Sora's night vision goggles. Sora immediately got up and took out his keyblade. The three hooded figures jumped rooftop to rooftop before landing gracefully behind Sora. Their weapons were drawn.

Xemnas squinted his eyes and motioned with his hand for Vexen, Xigbar, and Larxene to get ready. They scaled the walls of the building and landed on the ground. Once Saix, Xaldin, and Marluxia began fighting, Xemnas would give them the signal. Roxas, Axel, Lexaeus, Zexion, Luxord, and Demyx were creeping around, in position, waiting in case Sora broke through.

Everything had to be planned out perfectly and timing and coordination was the key.

"Me or Kairi?" Sora asked.

Saix pointed a finger directly at the brunette keyblade wielder. Sora smiled and he tightly gripped his blade. Saix motioned with his hand and Marluxia and Xaldin surrounded Sora, triangling him in. Xaldin charged in first, his lances spinning furiously around him. Sora ducked and rolled under them brining his weapon up to block an attack by Marluxia. Saix brought his claymore down, aiming for Sora's stomach. However, the keyblade master was running on momentum and easily dove out of the way. Xaldin followed suit and viciously bombarded Sora with his lances. They cut through the air with astonishing speed with no hint of slowing down. Sora parried and blocked, ducked and spun out of the way. Suddenly Xaldin thrusted his lances forward causing Sora to limbo under them. A quick jab by Marluxia caught Sora in the back sending him flying forward. Saix brought his weapon back ready to nail Sora with a decisive blow.

Xemnas smiled at what he saw and immediately flashed the signal. Xigbar, Larxene, and Vexen immediately disappeared into the night.

"The rest of you, surround the building that Sora's fighting on. I want him contained. Dead would work as well."

Saix clenched his weapon as Sora flew by. He swung but missed Sora's head by several inches. Sora landed with a loud thud as he crashed on the floor. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs and found Saix standing directly above him. The blue haired diviner thrusted his weapon downwards but Sora was able to block it. His arms buckled under the weight of impact and he kicked Saix off. Sora got up and panted heavily. He was drained and the battle had only begun.

Marluxia charged and scraped Sora on the leg with his sharp scythe. A trail of blood oozed down his leg and he lost his balance, staggering. Sora swung his blade down trapping Marluxia's scythe in the concert. A kick connected and the pink haired assassin went flying.

Xaldin threw his lances forward pinning Sora on the edge of the roof. He wasn't hit but the deadly lances were holding him down. The long haired Organization member, once known as Dilan, rushed in, lance ready to strike. Sora jumped in the air, his clothing ripping apart. His jacket was shredded from the sides and his pants now looked like shorts showing the blood that was staining his leg. Xaldin smiled at his wounded prey and charged in with electrifying speed. Sora swooped down, knocking away the single lance that Xaldin was holding. A spinning slash sent his opponent to the floor.

Now it was two-on-one. Sora took his chances with Marluxia and charged after him. However he was cut off by Saix. Sora felt more blood drip from his back where Saix's claymore had struck him.

Marluxia got behind Sora and once again the keyblade master was surrounded. The two Organization members moved in and Sora felt himself being wedged between two moving walls. He was truly between and rock and a hard place now. Sora jumped over the weapons that were headed into his side. While in the air, Sora threw his blade at Saix who easily ducked under it. Sora recalled his weapon and dove after Marluxia. Marluxia calmly blocked Sora's attack and countered with an elbow to Sora's midsection. He gripped Sora's throat and threw him to the ground.

-KH-

Larxene, Xigbar, and Vexen crossed the road and climbed the roof of Namine's house. They hoped that the others would be able to hold off Sora until they were done. Larxene swung down through the open window leading into the living room. Namine screamed but Larxene pinned her down on the couch with her knives. Vexen came in next and stunned the screaming girl with quick hits to her pressure points. That left the door wide open for Xigbar to enter. He threw open Kairi's door and found that she was sleeping.

'Looks like this job is going to be a piece of cake' he thought.

He picked up Kairi and carried her out of the room. Vexen and Larxene followed him out and they reported to Xemnas.

"We have the girl," Vexen informed.

"Splendid."

Xemnas flashed another signal and Marluxia fell back. Xaldin recalled his lances and Saix followed suit.

"Farewell, keyblade wielder."

Sora stood up and dusted the dirt off. He watched them leave and he soon became suspicious. He recalled his earlier fight with Lexaeus and came to the sudden realization that Marluxia, Saix, and Xigbar didn't come to kill him. It was if they planned something else. What was it though? Ever since his first tango with Zexion, each Organization member had failed to finish his or her job. For two straight nights Sora had fought losing battles. For two straight nights he stared death in the face. For the second straight night, he lived.

A look of horror struck his face and he reached into his pocket. He carelessly took out his gadget and gizmos before finding his phone. He flipped through the images the microcameras in Namine's home were feeding him and he found that Kairi was no longer there.

It was a set up, he realized. The Organization took him out of the picture and as a result, they were able to capture Kairi.

Sora entered Namine's house and found her lying on the couch. Her body was rigid and tense like she had gone through rigor mortis. Hopefully she wasn't dead. He checked her pulse and soon realized that there was a backflow of blood going to her brain. He massaged her neck, gently untying the knots that constricted her movements. Namine stirred and Sora increased the pressure. She was finally loose so Sora stopped.

"You know, you can keep going," Namine playfully said. "I'm still a bit sore. Maybe you can do my back."

Sora rolled his eyes and continued with the message. Girls were so hard to please sometimes. He pressed his thumbs into Namine's levator scapulae muscle and she moaned softly. Namine's upper back was rock solid. He dug his thumb deeper in and felt Namine shiver at his touch. Namine winced and yelped in pain.

"Don't worry. I got it," Sora softly said to her. "Big knot you got there. It might hurt a bit."

Sora pressed his knuckle into her back and she fidgited. His fingers circled around the knot to lessen the pain. Namine again moaned and Sora shook his head.

"Ok, I think you're enjoying yourself a bit too much," Sora told her.

He stopped and Namine frowned.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked her.

"These guys wearing black broke into my house."

Sora looked around the house finding no evidence of a struggle. The window was wide open and he guessed that the Organization came through there. The house was still neat and clean except for the knives that stuck to the couch and the noticeable mess in Kairi's room. It looked like a hurricane raged through there. He found the bed sheets and pillows all over the floor. Digging through his pockets, he took out a blue light used to find fingerprints. He shined it over the bed, the table, and the doorknob. The furrows on the carpet, he deduced, were made from boots, rather large boots. The imprints led from the doorway to the bedside and back to the doorway. There were apparently no other clues around the bed.

At last he found what he was looking for. He took a piece of tape and pressed the adhesive side on the gold handle where Xigbar had touched. Sora took the evidence and deposited it into a plastic bag for examination.

"I'd better go," Sora bluntly told Namine.

Namine nodded and led him to the door.

"Find her," she said as Sora walked away.

* * *

Me: Leave it to Xemnas to use the easiest trick in the book.

Xemnas: The plan worked though. We _have_ Kairi.

Me: Yeah it worked all right. But I was expecting a lot more from you than just a "split up" plan.

Xemnas: Well, what would you have done?

Me: Unleash a ton of nobodies!

Xemnas: That's too simple.

Me: You're the one to talk!

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	8. 15 Day Disabled List

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any names, copyrights, warrants, trademarks.

* * *

**15-Day Disabled List**

Sora was in Merlin's lab looking over the clues he had gathered. The tape with Xigbar's fingerprint was sitting next to him and the photos that were stored on the camera were posted on the cork board that was hanging on wall before him. He had about a good twenty pictures decorating the wall. A pile of soda bottles cluttered the trashcan next to him, with the rest of his trash around it. It was messy, a habit he wasn't able to grow out of.

Merlin didn't seem to mind all the clutter. At first, Sora was going to set up shop in his own home but the long bearded wizard insisted he stay here. He argued that Sora was going to use the lab more and more as time went on and besides all the good toys and gadgets were here. The iron lab room was situated underground, away from any disturbances, and highly monitored. There were no distractions but peace and quiet. Isolated from all the hubbabaloo, Merlin had all the time to practice his magic skills though Sora was a tad unhappy with flaming fireballs bouncing around.

The gummi ship, model #14, was docked here as well. It was used to visit other worlds, though Sora had not yet stepped foot inside the cabin. Cid was always working on it every chance he could get. He spent hours rearranging the colorful gummi blocks hoping to create the greatest, fastest, deadliest ship on this side of the warp hole. As he would say, "This beauty is going to be a masterpiece!"

Sora wiped his face with his hands and leaned on the table. He sighed deeply and he couldn't stop thinking about Kairi. He feared for her and hoped that she was fine. Still, his thoughts moved on to his own punishment. Riku would be furious that he had lost her.

Sora thumbed through the file that he had been working on ever since the beginning of this assignment. It was now an official record of Organization XIII, or at least the ones he had come into contact with.

**Axel:**

Description: Spiky red hair/green eyes/male

Weapon of choice: Dual chakrams

Specialty: Fire user

**Zexion:**

Description: Silver hair/blue eyes/male

Weapon of choice: Lexicon

Specialty: Mimics other's weapons/illusion

**Lexaeus**

Description: Spiky orange hair/blue eyes/male

Weapon of choice: Tomahawk

Specialty: Earth/strength

**Larxene**

Description: Blonde hair/blue eyes/female

Weapon of choice: Knives (8)

Specialty: Lightning

**Saix**

Description: Long blue hair/blue eyes/scar on face/male

Weapon of choice: Claymore

Specialty: Moon

**Xaldin**

Description: Long brown hair/blue eyes/male

Weapon of choice: Lances (6)

Specialty: Wind

**Marluxia**

Description: Shoulder length pink hair/blue eyes/male

Weapon of choice: Scythe

Specialty: Flowers

Flowers!? Sora did a double take, and was caught between laughing or rolling on the floor, laughing. Laughing out loud would work too. He knew better than to underestimate his opponents but this was just too funny. After a moment of hysterics, he quieted down and got back to business.

Flowers.

Still, Sora had no idea what the Organization was planning to do with Kairi. His thoughts were interrupted when Merlin entered and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora, my dear boy," Merlin softly said. "Riku wants to see you."

Sora lifted his eyes and scratched the back of his head. For now, everything was put on halt. Sora slowly walked out of the lab and into the elevator. It carried him to the main floor. He exited the building via the sliding doors and continued his way into the large glass building where Riku's office was located. 'Someone should really find a way to connect these buildings together' he thought. The elevator took Sora up to the top floor and he stepped out, greeted by a mega, hyper-active Selphie.

"Hey, Spiky! Riku's waiting for you," the cheery girl exclaimed from the top of her lungs. A wide grin was on her face and candy wrappers beleaguered the floor all around her desk.

"Since when was I Spiky?" Sora asked.

"Since now," Selphie said with a broad smile.

Sora turned the door handle and casually walked in. A white carpet covered the floor and the beige colored walls shone brightly from the sun shining through the glass windows. Sora had to shield his eyes as he walked up to Riku's desk. He took a seat and waited for his silver haired buddy.

"Sora. Hey," Riku greeted as he closed the door to his giant office.

He walked behind his desk and took a seat on his executive black leather chair. Pulling out his drawer, he reached in and dropped a white form on the table, in front of Sora.

"Tough stuff, huh?"

Sora nodded his head. The Organization put quite a wallop on him and his body was bruised and tattered. This by far was the most pain he had ever felt in a long while.

"I'm putting you on medical release," Riku flat out told him.

Sora's eyes widened in disbelief and he bit his lip. This was entirely shocking and positively uncalled for.

"What about Kairi? I have to get her back," Sora argued. "There is no way I can take a leave of absence now!"

"Don't sweat on it," Riku assured him, "you're not the only one who's worried."

Sora rubbed his chin. It was clear now that Riku thought this mission was too big a task for him to handle. It wasn't fair. Riku was always one who always was at the top. Ever since they were kids, the silver haired boy was always first. Footraces, competitions, sword fighting, the list goes on and on. Sora couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he could just beat Riku once.

"Now, I'm giving you a full week off. I've made arrangements with Dr. Finkelstein and you'll be in his care," Riku continued saying. "Once he has cleared you, then and only then, can you be allowed to return."

He jotted down a few notes on the paper and pushed it towards Sora. Spiky looked down at it and forcibly signed it.

"I'll see you in two weeks," Riku said with a rare smile on his face.

Sora hung his head as he left the room. Selphie entered with an envelope in her hands.

"I don't think he'll comply," she whispered in Riku's ear.

"He never does," he replied as he crossed his arms. He smirked as he took the note. "Oh Selphie, is that a new hairdo?"

Selphie smiled and slowly nodded her head. In a sense, it wasn't a _new_ hairdo. Technically, she just decided to wear her hair up today.

"That's nice," Riku said as he left his office. He shut the door quietly behind him leaving a blushing Selphie to herself.

-KH-

Sora left the giant building mad and frustrated. He was frustrated at Riku. He was frustrated at himself. He was frustrated at Organization XIII. Shaking his head, he slipped past the sliding doors and pounded on the control panel to activate the elevator. He grunted as he entered the lab and plopped down on a chair.

Merlin twirled his lengthy beard as he said a few rhymes to lighten the tension.

"My dear boy, what happened?"

"Riku put me on medical absence," the young teen spat out.

"I see. Well then, I guess that's a good thing," Merlin said.

"Yeah and how is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Think of it this way, you'll be able to rest now."

"Doubt it."

The old man slid a bottle of apple cider towards Sora and encouraged him to take a drink.

"It'll make you feel better," Merlin stated. "Come on, let's have a drink."

Sora popped out the light brown cork and lifted the green bottle to his mouth. The apple cider stung his throat but it was delicious nonetheless.

"What am I going to do for two weeks?" Sora asked out loud.

"Well you could always hang out here," Merlin offered standing up. "It gets pretty lonely down here."

Sora smiled as he turned about to his work. Laying out all the evidence he had gathered so far, he and Merlin thought of what to plan next.

-KH-

Xemnas walked down the long hallway, a large hand on Kairi's shoulder. The red headed captive was finally caught and now her prison awaited her. Passing a few doors, Xemnas took out a key and opened one of the cells. He pushed Kairi in and locked it.

"Welcome home," he quickly murmured.

Kairi stared into his bright yellow eyes. She felt fear overtake her yet she couldn't move or scream. Those eyes seemed like they had a hypnotic power and Kairi couldn't muster the will to turn away. He smirked evilly and his eyes were twinkling. Turning away, he walked out of the room leaving a disturbed Kairi to her lonesome.

In the dark recess of the white castle, Kairi wept. She was all alone. The cops wouldn't come for her. They wouldn't even know where to start looking! In fact, Kairi didn't even know where she was. All she knew was that she's in a castle somewhere. But was she still on Destiny Island? Her thoughts moved on to everyone she knew. No doubt Namine would be looking for her. Feeling pitiful, she realized that it would be impossible for her to saved. Somehow her thoughts narrowed in on Sora, the nice boy who saved her life. Would he come for her? Would he even know where to begin to look? Would he be able to save her again?

Kairi shook her head in disarray. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she stood up and leaned her back against the metal bars of the cage. There was a lone window above her and she looked up to spot the full moon in sight. Its peaceful light radiated through the open window and onto her body. It lightened her sadness and sleep gradually overtook her.

* * *

Me: It begins now.

Sora: Finally!

Roxas: Tell me about it!

Riku: ...

Kairi: I'm the helpless damsel in distress and Sora will save me. Isn't that so romantic?

Sora: ...

Roxas: Hahaha. Hey Sora, do you have a sunburn or are you blushing?

Sora: ...uh...

Axel: OWNED!!

Namine: Sigh. I wish I had some strong, brave hero to come and save me.

Roxas: ...

Axel: PWND!!

Larxene: I know, Nami. I'm feeling left out here.

Axel: ...

Me: OWNAGE!!

Riku (whisper): Can't touch this!

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	9. Too Hot to Handle

Disclaimer: Shouldn't this be a given already!? Ugh...I don't own KH.

Axel: Hi-ya. Axel here. Spooky isn't in right now but he did want to dedicate this chapter to **BlacAngel** since I'm her favorite Organization member and all. Anyways, kick back, relax, and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Too Hot to Handle  
**

Sora woke the next morning feeling great. The full body massage and treatment did wonders for him and he had to admit that this was the best he'd felt in a long time. Though it was only day one of his _long _two week break, Sora couldn't help but wonder what other plans were up ahead. Another massage would be great or maybe there was still time for a facial. Yes, even lounging on the beach sipping a virgin pina colada would work as well. Obviously, afternoon naps were a top priority. There were so many things to do in such little time.

The spiky haired brunette turned out of bed. He stretched his muscles and for once he felt pain free. Being able to bend down to touch his toes without his lower back giving way was a new sensation for him and he smiled thankfully. It had been as if he'd been oiled like a machine; his movements were fluid. Sora reached out and took hold of his shirt. It had oil stains on it from the massage and he tossed it into the hamper before heading into the backyard.

-KH-

Riku sat at his computer, his eyes glued to the bright screen. The envelope that Selphie had given him yesterday was torn open and its content were scattered all over the place. The silver haired boy rubbed his chin before typing again. He wasn't pleased. Riku turned away for his work for a brief moment and reread the letter. It was evident that Namine feared for the worst when she wrote the letter, her neat and fancy handwriting looked like gibberish and Riku had a hard time figuring out what it said.

Roxas didn't have anything new to report but never failed to send back updates on Kairi. The last message he had sent was assuring news, for now. Kairi was locked in the dungeon and despite the danger she was in, she was perfectly fine.

Riku sat back down on his chair and glanced at the computer screen. A new message flashed and Riku opened it up. A man dressed in all black was on the screen. Riku turned up the volume.

"By the time you have gotten this message, I have already begun plans to destroy your home world," the caped figure that Riku guessed to be Xemnas said.

Riku tightened his fists and cursed out loud. Destiny Islands was in big trouble now and he, for once, felt dismayed. Sora was still injured and he couldn't call for his help. Roxas was in enemy territory, posing as an Organization member. Riku wiped his hair out of his eyes. There was only one thing to do…go after Xemnas. In the back of his mind, he contemplated waiting for Sora and Roxas so they could plan some course of attack. However, the clock was ticking and Riku wouldn't dare wait any longer. He threw a black cloak over his shoulders and disappeared out of the window.

-KH-

Sora took a deep breath as a rose out of the pool. The lukewarm water felt great on his body and he felt all his injury and pain wash away. He had to thank Riku for installing this pool. Sora turned around and floated on his back. He tucked his hand behind his head in usual pose and stared up at the blue sky. A chill wind blew through the palm trees that surrounded his backyard and Sora felt suddenly cold.

He swam out of the water and climbed up over the side. Water dripped from his trunks as he quickly jogged to the table to get his towel. He shook all the water off his head and his spikes instantly stood up. His natural hairdo refused to be tamed by the elements and gel and hairspray were its common nemises.

Sora reclined on the seat after drying off and he looked out to the pool. He watched the water ripple and the trees sway. He grabbed his ice tea and took a sip from the cup.

-KH-

"Roxas, this is Riku. Patch me your location. I'm coming."

Riku raced through the streets of town. He was determined to stop the Organization at any cost. His communicator beeped relaying Roxas' message. It turned out the Organization base was 37 degrees longitude, 48 degrees latitude, right at the tiny island. Riku shook his head. He and Sora practically grew up on that little island. It was their little hideaway. Stick fights was their hobby of choice. Riku would win most, if not, all of them. There was a little shack as well, a small tree house, and a small waterfall. Palm trees lined the back end of the island behind the waterfall. That's where both boys held their racing contests.

Riku raced down to the beach and found his old wooden row boat. It was clearly not used in years but as of now, it was the only transportation to the little island. Riku hopped into the small boat checking the wear and tear. It was useable enough but would it sink? Oh well, there was only one way to find out. He pushed the boat out into the water and grabbed the oars. Slowly, he rowed himself to the island.

It didn't take too long until he reached land. He secured the boat to the dock and stepped foot on the white sand. 'Just as I remember it' Riku thought. The waterfall was still flowing, the paopu tree was still standing strong but a white castle loomed over the waterfall, towering over the whole island. The castle was stunningly white and Riku felt a cold aura flowing from it.

-KH-

Kairi awoke to find herself on the floor. She scratched her head. The room she was in was purely white and it stung it eyes. She got up and looked around. Three white walls surrounded her and she realized she was behind bars. A flashback flashed into her head of what happened a few nights ago. She was rudely woken from her sleep by someone dressed in all black. The man had an eye patch covering his right eye and scar running down his left cheek. Kairi figured he was the one who took her. It was clear she wasn't at Namine's house anymore though the white walls could have proved otherwise.

Kairi jumped as the door open. Someone dressed in all black stepped through the threshold and walked up to the cage. Kairi gasped and took a step back.

"Stay away from me!" she cried.

The dark figured lowered his hood to reveal a striking familiar face.

"Roxas?! Oh my gosh!?"

"Shh," Roxas quietly whispered. "Keep it down."

Kairi nodded as she approached him. She felt so happy to see but why he captured her, was still a mystery. Nonetheless, it was good to see a familiar face.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine but what is going on?"

"Apparently you have something the Organization wants," Roxas told her.

Kairi stared at him weirdly trying. She didn't have anything of value except the necklace she had around her neck. It was given to her by her grandmother and Kairi certainly didn't think it was worth a few k's.

"What do they want?"

"They want the power that's inside your heart."

Kairi put a hand over her chest and felt her heartbeat. Her heart? What is so special about a heart?

Roxas sensed her confusion and continued with the explanation. "Deep inside Destiny Islands is the gate to this world that can only be opened by a pure heart. Your heart is that key. If the Organization can open that gate they can sap all the power of this world. Their strength will grow and the whole universe will be under their control."

Kairi stared at the ground dumbfounded. This was truly unbelievable. She couldn't believe what she had heard. It felt like a dream to her but it was reality. She fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Hey, hey relax," Roxas told her. "We're going to bust you out of here."

"What? Aren't you an Organization member?"

"Kind of, but really no, I'm with Sora."

Kairi couldn't help but smile. She could just imagine his goofy grin or that wildly spiky brown hair and not to mention those wide blue eyes. Despite Sora's mysterious nature, those eyes were a gateway into his soul and when she looked into them she could see a side of him she'd never seen before. She could see those childhood stories that he was talking about at Aerith's restaurant replay over and over through his eyes. She could see that little kid- little Sora.

"Hey are you ok, Kairi?" Roxas asked. "You're spacing out."

"Sorry. I was just thinking of something."

"More like of _someone_," Roxas slyly inserted.

Kairi felt heat rise to her cheeks but she cleared her throat. Hopefully, she didn't give too much away.

"How do you know Sora?" she asked.

"He's my cousin, actually. He was suposed to be watching over you, protecting you from the Organization. Shame you still got caught though."

He chuckled a bit.

"I just can't believe it. I guess he's losing his edge."

"Wait, so you mean you work together?" Kairi asked. She was still confused at the events unfolding around her.

"Well, Sora and I are from Destiny Island Squad Force. We practically protect Destiny Island."

"I never heard of you guys."

"I get that a lot," Roxas plainly said, "we work undercover."

"Oh? So what are you doing here?"

"I'm the guy who's been watching everything the Organization does. I tell Riku what's going on and Riku informs Sora. Sora just doesn't know I'm here. Riku will be here any minute now to bust you out of here. Sora's injured so he's taking some time off."

Kairi frowned. She hoped Sora was ok. Now everything started to make sense to her. The accident at her apartment was probably some Organization goon trying to get her and Sora saved her. It still didn't explain that explosion that almost blew off her head but at least the bigger mystery was solved.

"Roxas, I'm here," a voice over the communicator said.

"That's Riku," Roxas told Kairi. "He'll get you out of here."

Roxas walked back through the doorway. It would only be a matter of time.

-KH-

Riku entered the castle cautiously, hugging the walls and diving in and out of corridors. He knew that his presence was unwarranted and unexpected. Still he had to be careful. He couldn't blow his cover, unlike some spiky brunette he knew. 'Sora you had better get well soon. I can't be doing your job for you now' he thought to himself.

Riku withdrew his head from behind a door as an Organization member came strolling into the hall. "I'll guess I'll just follow this guy," Riku said as he silently crept around behind the cloaked person.

"I knew you were behind me Roxas," the person said uncovering his face to show red fiery hair.

Riku immediately stopped and lowered his head to cover his eyes.

"Roxas, I'm going to check on the girl," Axel said. "You know, got to make sure she's _comfortable_."

He gave Riku a smirk and a salute before walking away. Riku kept his distance as he followed.

-KH-

Roxas heard the door creak open and he immediately jumped behind it to hide. He propped a finger over his lips to tell Kairi to stay silent. Axel entered the room with Riku following behind.

"Kairi. Hi…" Axel greeted.

"What do you want?" Kairi snapped, cutting off the red head.

"I uh, just wanted to make sure you were doing ok."

"Well, I'm not ok!" Kairi angrily answered. "I've been kidnapped, thrown in a prison, and room service here sucks."

Axel smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. Roxas was never the hospitable one. He'll have your lemonade up here soon. Don't count on it, though, you'll be out of here soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough. By the way, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Kairi nodded as a small smirk came to her face. 'His name is A-hole' she laughed in her head.

Good name; fits him well.

Axel turned to leave but we immediately stopped by a black keyblade that was aimed at his neck.

"Funny," Axel said. "For a moment there I thought you were Roxas. I guess I was wrong."

"The name's Riku," the silver haired boy said as he lowered his hood. "Got it memorized?"

"That's my line and, yes, I know who you are."

"Let Kairi go or things will get ugly."

Axel laughed hysterically at the threat as he backed up and extended his arms out to his side. His blazing chakrams appeared and he charged at Riku.

"Let's go pretty boy. Show me what you got!"

Riku charged in as well and thrusted his blade at the red head's midsection. Axel easily blocked the strike, jarring the blade between his chakrams. He twisted his weapons and Riku was spun into the air. Axel threw one of his chakrams, hitting Riku as he fell down. Riku grabbed his left arm and felt blood trickle onto his fingers.

Axel recalled his deadly weapon and prepared for a final strike. He raised his chakrams into the air and brought them to his side in one swift movement. Fire rose from the floor enclosing the two fighters, cutting them away from any escape. Axel twirled his weapons furiously and they too, were ignited on fire.

"It's time to die, pretty boy."

Riku stood back up unfazed by the fire show. It was impressive but it would take more than just a little camp fire to scare him. He gripped his blade tightly in his right hand. Axel rushed forward to make his move pushing his chakrams out in front of him as they spewed fire. Riku jumped over the flames landing behind Axel. A slash from Riku's blade barely missed as the green eyed jokester was able to swing his chakram around to stop the blow.

More fire raged out of the weapons forcing Riku to fall back. He couldn't get to close.

"Burn, baby!" Axel yelled as he threw his flaming chakrams at Riku.

Riku slide under the first projectile and knocked back the second. He stepped into a blow that his opponent easily blocked. Axel stared into Riku's eyes and pushed him back. Instantly, Riku swung upwards, connecting with Axel's weapon forcing his arm to go up. Axel's eyes widened as his body was exposed and unprotected. He quickly tried to summon his second chakram but a short jab from Riku broke his concentration. Screaming out in rage, he felt Riku strike his body with devastating might. Axel stumbled back, gasping for air. Tears flooded his eyes as he struggled to endure the pain.

He decided to finish this battle now as he called for the fires of hell to aid him. Riku crouched into a defensive position as he saw the fire consume and surround Axel's battered body.

"This is unbelievable," Axel exclaimed. "I FEEL INVINCIBLE!"

Riku tightened his hold on his blade as Axel threw his hands out in front of him. Fire swirled around his palms and he released a column of flame. Riku did his best to hold off the attack with his blade but the fire proved too strong and he was engulfed in the searing heat. Axel charged in and pounded Rku's keyblade with both chakrams. The contrasting strength of the two opposing forces, fire and metal, set off an explosion and the silver haired fighter was sent flying across the room.

A dark, gray smoke covered the prison as Kairi fell to her knees. She was badly injured due to the explosion. She was thrown back and her head connected with the wall of the cage. Faint, the world around her went black.

Riku opened his eyes to find that he still was alive. His body was singed and he couldn't feel his arms. He could however still feel the burn and he seethed at the sting. The area around him was scorched and destroyed. Rubble was everywhere. The black cloak he was wearing was tattered and his keyblade was pinned on the wall. His hair, unbelievably, was untouched. As he struggled to his knees, Roxas came to his aid.

"Riku, Riku. You have to get out of here," Roxas said as he helped his friend to his feet, "it's too dangerous. High tail it."

Riku nodded his head and limply retreated.

* * *

Axel: Hey, hey. Down here. Spooky's birthday is on October 28. So yeah, we should get a party going. I'll bring the candles. Just keep it quiet though.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	10. Redemption and Retribution

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Hope you guys had a Happy Halloween! Oh yeah before I forget, I'd like to wish a happy belated birthday to **dracula-key.**

Alright, let's get crackin'!

* * *

**Redemption and Retribution  
**

Axel stood in the middle of the prison room as a great dome of fire surrounded him. His eyes were devil red, a sharp contrast from his usual bright green. The blazing chakrams still spun around his hands and a cocky smirk was plastered on his face. He had tasted the fires of hell and he liked it. The searing heat washed over his body like a deadly tidal wave, consuming him and filling his body with intense power. Never before had he ever felt this type of strength. Being consumed in raging fire was an unearthly experience. Axel lowered his arms and dismissed his chakrams in disappointment. He had hoped the battle with Riku would've been more enjoyable. It was just a shame it didn't last long enough.

Axel had been itching to do some real, EXTREME fighting. Demyx was getting to be a bit annoying with that overgrown cello of his. Luxord preferred playing cheap card games, and Xaldin cheated with those 6 cheerleader batons he used. Marluxia just straight up pissed everyone off. How was fighting with flowers lethal, again?

The flaming dome slowly withdrew and the wall of fire that surrounded the entire prison died down as well. His red eyes reverted back to green as the power from hell subsided. Axel looked around at the carnage that was before him. Smoke rose from the floor and everything was tarnished, brunt, or annihilated. Gaseous sulfur and carbon dioxide filled the air. The walls of the room were black from the soot and smoke. The floor looked like it would crumble any second now. It was a wonder how the cage still stood erect with Kairi's body inside, untouched.

'Well what do you know' he thought.

Axel walked stoically out of the room as if nothing had happened. Xemnas would know what happened the next day. He'd probably run his mouth again. If there was one thing Axel hated about his membership in the Organization, it was having to bear those pointless and boring meetings. They were dreadful.

He shrugged as he headed to his room.

-KH-

The white double doors flew open as Xemnas stepped through. He silently climbed the spiraling staircase into the long white hallway that led up to the infamous chamber room. Throwing the doors wide open, he looked up at the thirteen thrones that circled around the room. All but two seats were occupied. Rising gracefully into the air he sat down on his chair that was situated opposite the doors. His seat was also higher than the others, symbolizing his stature and influence. Lexaeus had the seat to his right; Luxord was on the left. Expressionless looks adorned their faces as their eyes stared down at the lone blonde who was standing in the middle of the room.

Xemnas lowered his hood before he began to speak.

"I know of what happened last night," he started out by saying. "Obviously that boy, Riku was able to infiltrate our defenses."

His sinister golden eyes narrowed on Roxas who, in turn, looked down at the floor. Xemnas crossed his arms as he began the trial.

"Roxas, you had security duty that night but more importantly, I have been informed that you may have purposely led Riku here."

Roxas looked up into the bright yellow eyes of the superior as he definitely shook his head.

"Riku got in here not because I led him here," Roxas calmly informed. He hoped the sweat riding down his forehead wouldn't give him away.

"Well, then how did he get in?" Xemnas instantly fired back. His sudden question shocked Roxas as he cleared his throat to answer.

"He knew we were here all along," the blue eyed blonde concluded. "It's not hard to see a white castle floating in the sky above you."

Luxord's eyes flashed as he heard Roxas explain his answer. The card dealing gambler was a professional at reading bluffs and this, certainly, was one of them. Roxas had nothing in his hand. The flop didn't help him at all. The turn card was a bust and the probabilities of even getting a pair on the river looked grave. Luxord rested his chin on his hand, slightly amused at the pitiful fight Roxas was putting up. There had to be more to Roxas' story, he knew. His eyes dug down into blonde teen as he tried to deduce his own hypothesis.

Xemnas, on the other hand, was ready to drop the hammer on Roxas. He never really cared for excuses and he was intolerant to failure. The X-shaped scar ran that across Saix's face was proof of that and Xigbar was just lucky enough to have an eye patch to hide the cavity in his skull. What would be Roxas' fate?

Axel sat uncomfortably in his chair as he witnesses his friend at the complete mercy of Xemnas. It bothered him that Roxas was being accused of treason though he knew his partner was innocent. It also was weird that Riku was able to get into the castle in the first place. It didn't make sense. Who would accuse Roxas? And how did Riku get in here. Despite his inner feelings, Axel couldn't muster enough courage to go against Xemnas. In this castle, Xemnas was king and his word was law. Axel closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pitiful image of his comrade.

Loyalty to Organization XIII was their cornerstone and all new members who wished to join went though "purgatory" as Xemnas so affectionately named it. They were purified by intense pain as they became molded to serve Xemnas. Every morsel of free will and rights were realigned to fit the Organization's needs.

Xemnas continued the interrogation, squeezing every lie and story out from Roxas.

"How do you think Riku got in?"

"He came through the front, most likely," Roxas answered. "There isn't another way in-"

"So," Xemnas cut in, "you're telling me that he was able to stroll in through the front!?"

Roxas gulped as he nervously shook his head. He was running out of excuses and once he did, Xemnas would have his head. The questions were getting harder as Roxas fought to keep the truth buried.

Xemnas slowly turned toward Luxord who whispered something into his ear. Once Luxord had finished, Xemnas turned to Roxas with a freakish smile on his face.

"Where were you when Riku attacked?"

Roxas froze in his black boots as he looked around the giant room. All eyes were centered in on him, all looking for any sign of discomfort or weakness. It was like everyone was looking through a radar and he was in the line of fire. Their piercing stares sent chills down his spine.

"I was getting something for the girl," Roxas spat out.

Luxord rubbed his chin tiredly as he casually looked on. He pulled his black over his head as he flashed a hand signal to Xemnas. Instantly, Xemnas stood up and drifted slowly to the ground. He walked up to Roxas and crossed his arms. In one swift movement, Roxas collapsed on the ground, his eyes bulging from intense pain. Xemnas dismissed his light sabers as he threw his hood over his head and walked out of the room.

"Lexaeus, Marluxia, take him away," Xemnas ordered. "I'll deal with him later."

Roxas was dragged onto his feet as he held his throbbing side. The light saber did massive damage as blood soaked through his shirt.

-KH-

The blue eyed spy found himself in chains as he awoke. He hung from the wall a few feet above the hard ground. Sweat drenched his face and he could feel the metal handcuffs tear into his wrists. He was facing a stone wall and his shirt was taken off his body. There was a wrap around his midsection where Xemnas had struck. His back was entirely exposed.

The door creaked open as Xemnas stepped in. He closed the door softly behind him as he placed a firm hand on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas shuddered at the touch. Xemnas' hand felt like cold steel; no warmth radiated it from it. Roxas gritted his teeth as Xemnas tightened his grip.

"You know, Roxas," Xemnas calmly said. "Do you want to know how Saix got that ugly looking scar on his face?"

The blonde stayed silent. His eyes continued to stare at the wall.

"It's quite nasty to look at, isn't it?"

Roxas faked a smile.

"I'll tell you, then. You see, he disobeyed me and he paid for it."

Roxas lifted his eyebrows in sarcasm.

Xemnas unchained Roxas and the young teen fell on the floor and landed on his stomach.

"I offered him a chance at redemption and I'll offer you the same."

Roxas looked at him with a sullen demeanor. There was a bit of sterness in his voice.

"Think of it this way. You're redemption is your retribution."

Xemnas summoned his twin light sabers as Roxas whipped out his Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblades. Swinging them over his head, Roxas charged in first but Xemnas kept his distance as he back flipped out of the way. He landed on the window sill. Roxas crossed his blades in an X as he ducked down to block Xemnas' diving attack. The keyblade wielder pushed up with his legs sending Xemnas into the air again. Roxas pursued but his attack was easily blocked as Xemnas was able to rotate his body and bring his light saber around to stop the attack.

"Oh, you have to do better than that, number thirteen," Xemnas mocked.

Both fighters landed on opposite sides of the prison. Xemnas had his sabers in a defensive position and Roxas took the opportunity to try to attack again. This time he was more fortunate as he slashed with both blades pushing Xemnas back. The yellow eyed villain sustained no damage as he pushed forward and took a swing at Roxas' head.

Roxas ducked down and slashed once more but Xemnas was too fast with his saber and he took a piece off Roxas' black robe. Nodding amusedly, the blonde fighter jumped into the air as he threw his keyblade directly at Xemnas. The projectile was easily stopped as the suerior caught the blade and threw it at the wall, pinning it stationary.

"Try again," Xemnas egged on.

Roxas smiled as he recalled it and threw both blades this time. Xemnas was able to block one but the second blade caught hold of his robe and latched him on the wall. Roxas picked up his other blade and ran in for a quick kill. However Xemnas used his free hand to call forth a light saber and hold off Roxas' lethal attack. Sparks flew from the impact. Roxas took out his blade from the wall, releasing Xemnas. Quickly, he swung with both blades hoping to overpower Xemnas' lone weapon.

However, he was unfortunate as Xemnas was able to recall his second saber and stab Roxas' in the midsection. Roxas staggered back as he fought for air. He didn't account for his opponent's planning and craftiness and it cost him dearly. He felt his energy drain out.

Xemnas lifted his saber and swung, connecting with Roxas' left wrist. The teen screamed out in pain as his keyblade fell from his hand. His index and middle finger were cut deeply and blackened blood dripped down to the ground.

Xemnas took hold of Roxas by the neck and threw him across the hard wall. Roxas groaned as he fell back to the floor. The Superior sheathed his sabers and called for Lexaeus to take the fallen fighter to the infirmary.

-KH-

Roxas awoke and found himself in a white bright room. The brightness stung his eyes and they watered. He felt like he was ran over by a mach truck and his body was numb and sore. His head was still woozy from hitting the wall but at least he was alive. Xemnas got him pretty good, he had to admit.

Roxas slowly sat up. A wide bandage was wrapped around his midsection and his head was bounded as well. He inspected the rest of his body but found scratches and cuts, bruises, and bumps here and there. It wasn't too bad as he originally thought. He rolled onto his side and planted his left hand on the bed to lift himself up.

However, the impulse of pain shot up through his body. His arm buckled and he fell back on the bed. His wrist felt excruciatingly raw and his two fingers were swollen to the bone. The blood had dried and he could see tender flesh of his hand. Roxas was able to get up after a while and he traced his way back up to his room. Throwing aside his door he rummaged through his closet and pulled out a black and white, checkered wrist band and two black and white finger bands. He dressed up his carpal region before collapsing on his bed.

* * *

Well that's my story on how Saix and Xigbar got their injuries and why Roxas wears what he wears on his left hand. Now only if I could explain why Sora has big feet…

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	11. Back to Action

One more time...I don't own KH.

* * *

**Back to Action  
**

Riku trudged down the street of the main land, his hand clutching his aching side. His breathing was heavy as he more took in oxygen to power his legs to will himself forward. The remnants of black robe he wore was tattered to reveal his usual outfit- a white vest over a black zipped up sleeveless shirt. His baggy blue pants were ripped as well. Scorch marks and black soot covered his body and part of his face. He walked with a limp as he struggled to stay on his feet. Every step taken was painful and he grimaced, feeling his legs give way under him.

It was night time on the Island and the streets were bare and cold. Street lights were the only source of light. There was no moon, no stars. Darkness covered the entire island and a think blanket of fog made it entirely impossible to see straight ahead.

Riku collapsed forward, falling onto a bench. Using his arm as a pillow, Riku rested his head. His legs were now dead and he couldn't move despite his efforts. The last thing he remembered seeing was a bright light and an ear-piercing screech. He muttered a few words as he drifted off into unconsciousness. Everything slowly faded into blackness and his breathing became slower.

-KH-

The automatic doors slid open as Sora took in a breath of fresh evening air. The smell of ethanol (rubbing alcohol) was messing with his sinuses and he had it with old magazines and little kids who were constantly crying. This was why he never liked hospitals in the first place. However his visit today was little bit different than he had originally expected. Dr. Finkelstein made him complete a physical. Sora was placed on the treadmill for half an hour to test his heart rate. He enjoyed that part. Afterwards, he underwent a simple blood test, urine test, and reflects test. Also, he even had to take a vision test. Yes, Dr. Finkelstein was very thorough with his patients. The results were conclusive. Sora was perfectly fit. Electrolyte balance was normal and if he kept up his lifestyle of exercise and physical fitness, he'd be able to live well over 90 years.

You see, that was _the_ problem. Doc Finkelstein knew Sora's line of work. He also knew the danger the spiky teen faced during every mission. Subtracting the possibility of injury, stress, strain, and usual wear and tear, Sora would end up living just short of his midlife crisis. In a nutshell, he wouldn't be alive long enough to himself go bald.

Sora sat in Merlin's laboratory the following morning. He had no idea why Merlin called for him so early in the day. Sora glanced at the clock. It was eight o'clock. He shook his head in disbelief. By this time, he could have been eating breakfast or watching TV.

It had been four days since his "vacation" started and he grew weary of doing nothing. He wished he was back watching Kairi do nothing for the whole day. It sure was a lot better than counting the days until he could be reinstituted. By the way, when was Dr. Finkelstein going to schedule another physical?

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud explosion. He heard someone cough. Smoke sifted into the laboratory as the sliding door opened and Merlin came strolling in. His hand was over his mouth and nose and a devious twinkle was in his eye. His light blue robe and hat were covered with smoke and dust and his long white beard looked like it had been in a toaster. Sora scratched his head, curious as to what experiment Merlin was doing this time.

"Ah, Sora, you're here. That's good. I need to talk to you about something. I have another present for you."

Sora straightened up in his seat in anticipation. Was it going to be a super cool gadget or some crazy, fun gizmo that could cause explosions? He hoped it was something explosive.

Merlin walked over the large vault and opened the safe. The titanium vault slowly swung open and he went inside. Sora poked his head in wondering what exactly the safe was holding. Cabinets and drawers, smaller safes and crates were everywhere.

Merlin recovered a small black box. Sora looked at it in amazement. Whatever it was, it was pretty small. Merlin opened the box and took out a bottle. He uncorked the bottle and drank from it. Once he was finished he dissolved the bottle with magic until it remained only dust in his hand. Sora looked at him confused.

"Merlin, what that apple cider?"

"Yup. I keep a bottle locked in that safe to keep Selphie away from it. She loves apple cider as well and let's just assume that there's only enough cider for one person. Cider is like wine, it gets better the longer it stays uncorked."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"It's something important. Mystical, even."

"Alright."

"I guarantee you're going to like this."

"Uh huh."

"Once you learn this…"

"What is it, already!?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Looks like I was getting carried away again. I'm going to teach you magic."

"Magic?"

"Spells."

"Uh huh…"

"Yes. You need to know these three spells. Relying on your keyblade isn't enough. Sometimes the way to win a battle is using your head."

Sora scratched his head, still confused with what Merlin was saying.

"Don't worry. We'll start slow, my boy. All you have to do is concentrate. We'll start with fire."

Merlin took a few steps to the middle of the room. He whipped out his trusty wand and spun it in the air a few times. Suddenly a small flame appeared. Merlin spun his wand faster and faster as the flame grew. Sora watched in awe as the fire danced wildly and he heard the crackle whenever Merlin moved his wand.

"You try now. Bring out your keyblade and concentrate."

Sora gripped his blade with both hands as he focused on summoning fire. He stood there for several minutes before falling on his rear.

"I'm not getting this."

"Try closing you eyes and think of fire. Think of the sun or a BBQ or a campfire."

Sora took a deep breath and closed his eyes. In his mind flashed an erupting volcano. The island shook and flaming rocks spouted from its mouth. It crashed on the earth with such devastating force. Red hot lava coursed down the sides evaporating everything in its path. Trees and rocks were being consumed and the heat was unbearable. The volcano exploded once more. Toxic sulfur and carbon dioxide filled the air as grey clouds formed and covered the sky. There was no escaping extinction.

Sora felt himself get warmer and sweat trickled down his face. The handle of his blade was searing hot and he opened his eyes shocked at the column of fire that was before him. Merlin smiled.

"Good Sora. Now all you need to do is be able to control this. Use your mind to control the fire."

Sora took a deep breath and the scorching fire vanished. His hands were singed and black as if he was handling charcoal.

"The other two you'll need to know is water and ice. It's the same principle as fire. Just don't over do it."

Sora nodded in understanding.

"Also, through mastery of these spells can you achieve a newfound strength."

Sora looked at the magician with a confused expression on his face.

"I did some research and I found out that there is a new form of power you can untap," Merlin concluded. "That's all I can tell you now."

-KH-

Riku slowly opened his eyes to the bright light that shone above him.

'I guess I really did see the light. Am I in Heaven?' he wondered.

His blinked a few times to hydrate his eyes. Things began to clear up. Sharpness, color, depth perception- they were all coming back him. He could see a white ceiling above him and a door to his left. He could also feel the bed cushion his body and the pillow underneath his head. His entire body was wrapped in white bandages. He moved his hands to where he could see them. They were bandaged up as well. Riku looked around assuming he was in a hospital. There was a vase of flowers with a card attached. An intravenous drip stood next to him though the saline bag was empty. He looked down to his arm and saw no tubes and no needles. The room he was in was small but apparently large enough for one bed and some medical equipment. There was also a chair in the corner. Riku sighed deeply.

He wasn't in Heaven. He was in…

"Hi Riku!" Selphie greeted. "How ya doing?"

"I knew it. I'm in hell," Riku said as he wondered where in the world she popped out from.

He was pretty sure he was alone in this room and the door was closed shut. Windows? It wouldn't surprise him. Selphie was a girl of weird intuitions.

"What are you talking about? You're still alive. You're still here with me!"

"I was right. This is _hell_," he muttered.

"Aw, Riku don't like Selphie? Why doesn't little Riku like Selphie?" the girl cutely said as she patted Riku on the head.

"Trust me, if I told you, it would take forever," he said with a smirk. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well I found you on a bench practically dying so I brought you here. I saved your life buddy," Selphie said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Thanks."

Selphie smiled triumphantly. Her grin was as large as a whale and Riku chuckled a bit.

"So, mind telling me what happened?" Selphie asked. "I don't think you got your injuries from hanging around with Merlin."

"Is he still doing those crazy experiments?"

"Yup."

"I see. Don't worry about it. I just got involved in a _heated_ battle."

Selphie frowned. Riku was always one to do dangerous things unlike Sora who attracted danger like a magnet. He'd get in trouble by doing absolutely nothing. Heck, danger followed Roxas around like a shadow as well. It was inevitable.

"Just be careful, ok?" Selphie softly whispered.

Riku smiled. Selphie sometimes was a bundle of energy. She was wild, all over the place, and in your face. She was also a worried wart every now and then.

"We'll see," he yawned as he fell asleep.

-KH-

For the next two days, Sora spent countless hours practicing his magic as well as making routine visits to Finkelstein's office. The good doctor didn't prescribed him pills or medication rather rest and relaxation.

"Those injuries won't just heal themselves overnight. You need to give your body time to recuperate," the doctor stated.

Training wise, Sora had just gotten ice and water under his belt but his control was still shaky. Still, he was proud of his work and Merlin was astonished at how fast he was able to learn in such a short time. Sora, though, knew he would never be a great magician but being able to conjure up simple spells was rewarding enough. He was a natural heater, cooler, and water boy.

It was great!

Sora wiped the beads of sweat that was streaking down his face. He was drenched in perspiration and his breathing was hard. Merlin instructed him to focus on increasing the intensity of his spells and for hours, Sora did just that. The only time he'd stop was to use the restroom, eat, and listen to wizard's instructions.

Sora couldn't remember the last time he worked so hard. He let go of his keyblade and fell to his knees in complete exhaustion. Sweat dripped from his face creating a fairly deep pool of water under him. His clothing stuck to his body and he struggled to shed his shirt. Sneering in annoyance, he took his blade and sliced open his shirt, shedding it like a snake. Feeling much better, Sora cast a water spell to cool him down. The cold water made him shiver but he was thankful he didn't have to bear the heat any longer.

Once he was done for the night he started his slow trod to his home. The sun had just set and already the temperature had dropped significantly. Pulling his jacket over his bare shoulders, the spiky brunette increased his pace. Doctor Finkelstein would be furious if he would catch a cold, let alone pneumonia.

He came to his door and surprisingly found an unlabeled envelope sitting on his door mat. The red flag on his mailbox was down and apparently the streets were clear. Sora entered his house and plopped on the couch. Curiously, he opened the flap finding what looked like a note inside. The message was clearly sloppy yet legible and the way the letter was folded indicated the person was in a rush. Sora read the note; his body got tenser and tenser.

By the time he had gotten to the closing, his blood was boiling and anger burned in his eyes. He threw the letter aside, threw on a shirt, and went out the door.

-KH-

Selphie sat in a chair right next to Riku's bedside. The silver haired lad was currently wrapped up from the neck down, his legs elevated and in a cast. Despite his ill-fated condition, he had a calm demeanor on his face. His eyes were glued forward uninterested in Selphie's furious rants.

"Riku, you are an idiot! How would you dare fight the Organization by yourself!? You could have died!" she hollered.

Riku still sat there unresponsive. A smirk formed on his lips, though. It was unknown if he heard anything his loud mouth friend was saying. All he could focus on was his battle against Axel. The red head was skilled and the way he handled fire magic was impressive. Still, Riku believed he would have won. A couple dark magic spells would have done the trick, right?

"Riku, are you even listening to me?" Selphie snapped. She absent mindedly hit Riku on the arm to get his attention.

"OW!" Riku screamed. He violently turned to his torturer, his eyes screaming bloody murder.

Selphie smiled cutely and Riku restrained himself from retaliating. It would have been pretty pointless to do anything so rash especially when held to a hospital bed. He couldn't move his arms or his legs so the worst he could do was a headbutt. Seething, Riku muttered curses.

As if one cue, the door clicked open and in stepped Sora. A worried look was on his face as he stepped through the threshold.

"Hey Selphie, Riku," he greeted taking a seat on a vacant chair.

"I see you got my letter," Selphie beamed. "It's good you came. Maybe you could tell Riku here not to be reckless."

"Right…hey Riku, how are you doing?"

"I've been better. It's no big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL!?" Selphie blurted. "Riku, you almost died!"

"But I'm not dead…yet" he mumbled. He nodded at Sora who started laughing. Selphie shot them both deadly glares before continuing her rant.

"You guys are bad boys! Maybe Axel should have hit your head harder, Riku," she said as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Her visiting time was over.

"FINALLY! She's gone," Riku rejoiced. "Do you know how long that girl could talk? I thought she'd never stop!"

"Tell me about it," Sora answered him. He was fully aware of Selphie's talkative habits. She could go on and on about any subject. Gossip was her forte and she was never one to hold on to a secret for long.

"Anyways, I got the medical report from Dr. Finkelstein and he says you can be reinstated. With that being said, Kairi's in danger," Riku told him. "Get her out at all costs."

Sora nodded his head firmly feeling the adrenaline in his body rise. A wave of relief coursed through his veins, energizing him. It had been a long while.

"Kairi's on the Little Island in the dungeon of the castle. She's locked up but she's fine. They won't harm her but you need to get her out," Riku instructed.

Sora could barely contain his excitement as he closed the door to Riku's room. A smile spread on his face as he high-fived a nurse.

* * *

Hey guys, Spooky here. I'm really tempted to use one of Sora's drive forms in the story but the problem is, I can't decide which one to use. So, here's what I need you to do. On my profile page, I have a poll up and you guys can vote on which form you want me to use in the future. Thanks.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	12. Brawl in the Hall of Empty Memories

Man, these fanfiction developers are really making some big time changes now. It looks great. Kudos to you guys!

Now before you get the chance to delete this story for an improper disclaimer, it should be implied that I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with it. HA!

* * *

**Brawl in the "Hall of Empty Memories"**

Sora kicked opened the door to his house and stepped inside. He had just gotten back from the hospital and the walk home was a rejuvenating one. Riku had just reinstated him and for that, Sora was happy. The joy had just finished sinking in and now a current of seriousness flowed throughout his body. The two conflicting emotions surged within him, clashing like thunder. He felt excited yet there was an air of solemnity in which he walked. His face bore a serious expression; his thoughts wandering about the days ahead. There was a glint in his eye. Oh yes, it felt so good to be back.

Sora hopped into the shower, shedding his sweat soaked clothing. Once he was done, he changed into his house wear and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a _big_ day.

-KH-

Riku woke up the next morning feeling much better. The nurses had removed his bandages the night before and finished his treatment with simple rub down in tiger balm. He stretched, grateful to be able to move. He felt like a caterpillar woven into its cocoon or a mummy dressed from head to toe in burial wrappings. He looked at his arm and flexed his muscles. They felt like dead weight and apparently had begun to atrophy. Hitting the weight room was going to be on top of his agenda. He would have to remind Selphie to cancel all his appointments and meetings. His giant biceps and the defined triceps were losing their touch and not to mention the horrid hospital food had flattened his one stone hard abs.

The silver haired patient looked out the window. The blinds were drawn up and sunlight was pouring into the room. It was a wonderful sight to see. The white walls were giving him a headache and he couldn't stand it anymore. There were no pictures on the walls to amuse him and a television set was absent. Slowly, he stepped out of bed. His legs felt weak under his weight and were still stiff from being encased in a cast. He did a couple stretches before the nurses came to check on him.

"Riku, you're up. That's good," the nurse warmly said. "The doctor has cleared you so you can head home now."

Riku nodded his head and the nurse walked out. He slipped off the light blue hospital gown and left it on the chair. Grabbing his pants and shirt that Selphie dropped off a few nights ago, Riku hurriedly threw them on, wanting out as soon as possible. He and Sora never did like hospitals. The nurse came back in with a wheelchair and Riku took a seat on it. Other nurses came in to change the bed sheets and prepare the room for the next patient.

-KH-

Sora summoned his keyblade and grasped the handle. He held it out in front of him before waving it around. In one swift strike, he lunged forward, rotating his wrist and swinging upward in a circular motion. He swung it over his head once more and plunged the blade deep into the ground. It pierced the terrain, creating deep recesses along the earth.

He yelled fiercely summoning fire from the tip of his blade. The flames raged wildly as it streaked between the cracks creating a beautiful display of power and force. They scorched the ground before Sora doused the flames with a water spell.

'Oh yeah. Only if Merlin could see me now' he thought to himself.

The young keyblade master refastened his gloves, pulling them tightly over his hands. A serious look was on his face and nothing excited him more than what was coming up. He raced through the streets with blinding speed. The wind brushed off his face like darts as he made his way to the shore. Sora jumped into the air and grabbed hold of a ladder than led up to the roof of a nearby building. Using his strength, he pulled himself upwards until he made it to the top. Taking off in a sprint, Sora leaped over a gap dividing two buildings and easily landed on the next rooftop. He continued this way until he had run out of buildings. A lamp post was at the corner of the street and like a trained firefighter, Sora slid down. The beach was only a mile away so he ran the rest.

A small rowboat was tied to the pier and he recognized it as his when he was smaller. Memories of playing on the small island with Riku as a kid replayed in his mind and he smiled at how far he had come. Surely, those were the good ol' days. The little boy who enjoyed stick fights and footraces was still the same happy-go-lucky kid who held the future of Destiny Islands in his keyblade. Funny how those sticks fights would prepare him for the biggest fight of his life.

Sora untied the wooden boat and began rowing toward the little island. He remembered having boat races with Riku as well. Sometimes, Selphie came and played with them but that was a rarity. She'd play with her jump ropes on most ocassions. Then there was Tidus and Wakka. They'd play too but as they got older, they dedicated a lot of time to blitzball. Those two had "athletic genes" according to the coaches. They spent most of their time practicing, hoping one day to make onto the national team.

Sora stepped off the tiny boat onto the sand of the island. It was great to be back here except there was a creepy, giant, white castle flying over head.

He easily recognized the tree house, the shack that led to the back of the island, and the paopu tree where he and Riku used to spar. Nothing had chagned. Everything was as if time had never moved. The paopu tree still stood strong; the water was still clear as day and the white sandy beach still made that same crunching sound. Once again, it was too bad there was a white castle flying overhead. It totally destroyed the nostalgia. Sora tied up the boat and quietly dashed toward the giant tree. He climbed up to the tree house using the rope-tied ladder. Taking out his grapping hook, he swung up to the castle.

Inflitration of the castle. Objective accomplished.

Apparently, no one came to greet him. The castle doors were unlocked so, Sora entered the castle. Turning his head from side to side, he wondered where everyone was. He took a good look around before heading into the Hall of Empty Memories.

The castle was oddly quiet as if the place had been abandoned. He had been wondering around this flying fortress for half an hour, he guessed. Still there was no sign of life here. His steps echoed throughout the massive hall as he tried to figure out where he was going. There were plenty of doors and corridors around and it was very easy to get lost. Everything looked similar. All the walls were white and the long hallways had plenty of doors. Sora probably should have brought a compass. Directions were never his specialty. He then noticed something flicker through his peripheral vision and he dove forward just barely evading a flying arrow.

"Keyblade master. Welcome. We've been expecting you," Xigbar called from atop a ledge. "If you're here for Kairi, I hate to disappoint you."

"I'm guessing you're the welcoming committee?" Sora lightly said as he continued walking forward. "By the way, where's Xemnas?"

"Hold it," Xigbar retorted. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Fine. Have it your way," Sora sighed as he whipped out his keyblade.

Xigbar unloaded a barrage of arrows at Sora who struck them down with his blade. The arrows did massive damage as he felt the force of arrows colliding with his blade. What were these things made of, bronze? Sora threw his weapon at the eye patched gun slinger who jumped down from the ledge unto the floor. Sora had him right where he wanted him. Recalling his blade, he dove forward in attempt to plunge a lethal stab into Xigbar's midsection. However, Xigbar easily read it, countering with sidestep to avoid the blow. He jumped back in retreat while firing a few rounds. Sora flipped backwards dodging the attacks.

The battle had stalemated so far with neither warrior unable to land a blow. Xigbar continued keeping his distance while firing arrows at an unbelievable rate. Nearly 100 arrows have been fired, Sora guessed and yet Xigbar unloaded them as if he had unlimited ammunition. Either way, Sora knocked them down but the shots continued. Mumbling, he raced forward once more catching Xigbar off guard. He connected cleanly with a jab to the chest and a slash that sent the Organization member reeling backwards.

Xigbar took a deep breath as he wiped the debris off his face. He underestimated Sora for a second and it cost him dearly. Outraged, Xigbar continued his assault as his arrows covered the entire battlefield. Sora crouched down in a defensive stance, sword over him as he readied himself for a blow. The arrows struck him hard and he fell backwards completely open to enemy fire. Xigbar leaped into the air his guns aimed directly over Sora's flattened body. He fired again but was denied victory. Somehow, Sora was able to roll out of the way. The eye patched fighter cursed. He had just missed his chance to end this fight.

"Curse you, keyblade wielder," Xigbar spat out. "I'll get you sooner or later."

Sora picked up his weapon and decided to go for plan B. He summoned fire and shot them towards Xigbar who responded by firing his arrows. The two projectiles clashed, creating mini explosions and a thick smoke covered the entire field. Xigbar smirked. He had never known Sora could use spells. 'This is just getting interesting' he thought. He sprang up into the air, his eyes penetrating the smoke for any signs of his foe. Xigbar bounced off the wall, back flipping to the ledge he stood on earlier. With hawk-like eyes, he peered into the smoke attentively.

Sora swung his keyblade furiously trying to blow the smoke away. He yelled defiantly, refusing to lose this battle. Xigbar was nowhere in sight but at least the thick smoke was clearing. His vision was still hazy but now he could see his hand in front of him.

"Show yourself, Xigbar," Sora irritably yelled. "Don't hide from me!"

Xigbar smiled amusedly at Sora's annoyance. Reloading his dual weapons, he decided it was time to change strategies and apply a more frontal approach. At first he wanted to create distance and use his long range attacks to fight. Now, with Sora taking most of the heat from the smoke, he was sure the keyblade warrior was nearly blinded. Only using one eye to see was beneficial for Xigbar. He didn't have the luxury of 20/20 vision and was susceptible to blinds sides but his awareness and his other four senses were just as sharp. He could hear things a mile away and his sense of smell was second to none.

Watching Sora like a hawk, he flew down the ledge slashing his weapons with drastic force. Sora fell forward and he found himself on his knees. Xigbar connected with a kick to his back and followed up with a few more powerful attacks. Sora blocked a few strikes with his blade and jumped back to avoid any more altercations. Xigbar closed the space quickly, giving his opponent no time to breathe. His guns pounded heavily on Sora's keyblade as sparks flew from the clashing of metal. One final beating sent Sora crashing to the ground, his blade knocked out of his hands. Xigbar stood over the fallen fighter his guns pointed directly at Sora's head.

"Say your prayers kid," Xigbar said.

Feeling his heart pound in his chest wildly, Sora did the only thing he could think of. Holding out his palm he unleashed a powerful water spell which pushed Xigbar back. He felt the surge of water literally crush his chest like a battering ram. It swept him off his feet and he toppled to the floor.

Sora stood on his feet and picked up his blade.

"I guess it's your turn to say your prayers," Sora said as he knocked Xigbar out cold with a quick shot to the head. This battle was over. One down, thirteen more to go.

The spiky haired brunette exhaled heavily as he dismissed his blade. He staggered onward up the flight of stairs to Naught's Skyway.

-KH-

Riku sat up in his chair. The doctors advised him against doing anything strenuous but he didn't care. He would have plenty of time to rest once this Organization XIII fiasco was over with.

His eyes traced around his desk and over to another door on the far side of the room. Riku had countless people visit his office from time to time but no one ever made any remarks about that mysterious room. He figured that no one really cared about what was on the other side. The other explanation was that the door was practically hidden so no one ever saw it. It stood hidden in the darkness and camouflaged in the morning.

Riku smiled as he walked across the room, happy that his legs were finally under him. He had gotten tired of staying in bed all day. It was refreshing to be able to walk. Turning the doorknob, he pulled open the door and flicked on the lights. Black hooded robes hung from the beam. Riku slid one garment off a hanger and threw it over himself. It fell past his knees down to his ankles. Rummaging past the hanging robes, he pulled out a pair of black gloves and slid them on his hands, pulling them tightly. Lastly, he laced off his grey colored shoes and stepped into the black boots. Throwing the hood over his head, he bolted up the hidden room before closing the door to his office.

His injuries will have to wait. As of now, he had a job to do.

The moon was partially covered as he made it to the beach. The news predicted a full moon tonight but once again, their forecasts were wrong. Riku could see the white castle drape over the little island. An ominous aura seemed to flow from it. He felt it and shivered. It was a weird feeling and he hoped Sora was alright.

Sliding a vacant rowboat into the water, Riku began his row to the island. The sea was calm and the wind blew slightly creating little ripples in the water. The sound of crickets filled the night sky though no stars were shining. Finally, he had made it to the dock and tied up his boat. Using his stealth, he silently entered the castle.

* * *

Don't forget to vote. The poll is on my profile page.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	13. Naught's Skyway: Tag Team

You know the drill by now.

I'd like to thank **MoonlightxxDream** for correcting my math. It should say, "one down, twelve more to go." =] Thank you.

* * *

**Naught's Skyway: Tag Team**

Roxas crept silently through the giant castle. It was imparative that he try to pry Kairi free and escape before Xemnas would really have his head. Apparently, the spiky blonde was not of yet kicked out of the organization. He knew he would be on a short leash. Somehow, Xaldin was able to persuade the Superior to let him off with a warning. Roxas made a mental note to thank him later- way later.

_Flashback_

_Xemnas had just left the dungeon and he quietly closed the door behind him locking it shut. Taking a few steps forward, he suddenly stopped feeling a pair of eyes wathcing him. An amused smirk slowly grew on his face as he folded his hands across his chest._

_"Xaldin, what do you want?" he said into the empty space._

_Xaldin came out from the corner and he too had a small grin on his face._

_"I've come to make amends for the boy," he said._

_"How so?"_

_"Think of it this way, now that Riku knows where we are, I'm sure that brat, Sora, would be coming here as well."_

_"Let them come," Xemnas sharply said. "They are nothing to me anways."_

_"Yes, but wouldn't it be a hassle to have to fight two keybearers?" Xaldin reasoned out._

_"Your point, Xaldin. What is your point?" the superior said as he raised his voice._

_Xaldin gulped before continuing. "We need Roxas."_

_"I don't trust the kid," Xemnas plainly said. "He's a spy, you do know that right?"_

_"..."_

_"Come now, Xaldin. Clearly you've known all along right?"_

_"...I had a slight hint..."_

_"Don't worry. Roxas to me is a pawn, a bait. I know for certain that he easily led Riku here and now that we have Kairi, they now have no choice but to come. Having our enemies coming to us to die is much easier than searching for them, right?"_

_"Yes," Xaldin agreed. Isn't that what I said earlier, he thought.  
_

_"Now, if we take care of Riku, Sora, and Roxas, no one can stop us!"_

_End flashback  
_

Roxas had apparently heard the shots of battle and worry overtook him as he nervously passed through different rooms. Kairi's prison was now located in a different place, a move warranted by Xemnas himself. The spiky blonde hurried through Naught's Skyway avoiding contact with Axel and Larxene. His face was buried underneath his hood and his hands were tucked into the sleeves. In his grasp was a loop of keys and he held them tightly so they couldn't make any noise. Kairi's cell was in the next room, a small, hidden space barely visible by the naked eye.

It was one of those throwaway rooms and honestly, the Castle That Never Was truly was a maze. He couldn't remember the times he got lost jumping from room to room, corridor to corridor, and stairwell to stairwell. Roxas slipped the silver key into the keyhole and slid inside.

Kairi jumped up in shock. Roxas held a finger over his lips to quiet her.

"Oh, Roxas. It's just you. For a second I…"

"Shh…don't talk now. We have to get you out of here."

At that instance a sound of shrill steel thundered and Roxas rushed over to the door. He cracked it slightly open and saw Sora, Axel, and Larxene engaged in battle. Roxas instantly shut the door and turned to Kairi.

"Looks like you're going to be stuck here for a little while longer."

"What's going on?" a concerned Kairi asked.

"Sora is fighting Larxene and Axel just outside this door. To tell you the truth, two on one isn't fair and Sora, well, he can't do jack without me."

He smiled before throwing the door open and rushing out to join the fray.

"But...what about me...?" Kairi softly mummbled.

-KH-

Sora took a deep breath as he got into his fighting stance. Axel was facing him, his chakrams engulfed in fire. Behind the red-headed pyromaniac was his so-called girlfriend, Larxene. Her knives flew through the air like hummingbirds. You could hear them vibrate through the air with such a defeaning screech.

Axel threw his chakrams forward. Sora ducked under them and sprinted forward, his blade brought back in aggressive fashion. Axel recalled his flaming projectiles and they honed in on the keyblade master. Larxene flung her knives at Sora haphazardly.

A loud yell was heard followed by a clang of banging metal. Sora turned around to find two chakrams pinned to the ground next to a hooded figure holding an Oblivion keyblade. The mysterious fighter turned around, a flashy smirk on his face.

"Seems like I saved your butt yet again."

"Who said I needed saving, Roxas?" Sora shot back.

"Roxas! What are you doing!?" Axel roared.

"Sorry, Axel but two vs. one isn't fair. I'm here to even the odds."

"Well, well if it isn't the Aidoneus sneak," Larxene hummed drawing her knives. "I figured as much. Oh well, Xemnas will be pleased once I kill you."

Roxas and Sora raced forward as the two keyblade warriors collided with their black dressed foes. Roxas grinded his blade against Axel's chakrams, forcing the pyro to his knees. However, Axel was able to push back with an upheaval that opened up Roxas' midsection. Axel slashed at Roxas' chest and the blonde gasped in pain. He bent down with his hand over his aching chest. Axel didn't let up as he swung his arm forwards sending his former co-member to the floor.

On the other side of the battlefield, Sora had his hands full with Larxene. Using her knives like claws, she backed Sora into the wall. She threw a punch that Sora easily avoided but her knives stuck to the walls. Sora swung upwards hitting Larxene under the chin. A red gash appeared and Larxene screamed. She furiously stood to her feet enraged and bloodthirsty.

Sora took a step back in fright. Never had he seen anything like this. Larxene was going postal. She charged in swinging her knives wildly. She spun, pivoted, and jumped keeping Sora on defense. Sora felt his arms give way under the enormous pressure that Larxene was exerting. She pounded on the blade like a hammer. Not once did she let up. Sora fell to one knee but kept his blade up. Larxene jumped back and threw her knives. Sora easily deflected them but for a brief moment, he stood immobilized. He slowly looked down to his leg where a single knife had been planted. He felt the knife rub against his quads as he slowly pulled out the dagger. Blood ran down his leg and onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Roxas and Axel were still at a stalemate. Neither one had been able to land a blow on the other. Roxas was using two keyblades now instead of one. Unlike Sora, Roxas preferred dual blades. Besides, two chakrams against a single keyblade was hardly fair.

Axel jumped in the air and Roxas followed suit. The fiery red head swung for Roxas' chest but the young blonde was too quick. Anticipating the move, Roxas crossed his blades to block the strike and more importantly lock the chackram between his two weapons. Axel struggled to free his weapon but Roxas wouldn't let go. Instead, he swung both arms out hitting Axel square in the chest. The pyromaniac went plunging to the ground. Roxas held his blades out to sides and went after the freefalling Axel. Catching up, Roxas swung again but missed. Instead he struck Axel's last chakram. The force of the swing caused both fighters to rapidly descend. Axel hit the floor on his back clearly unable to fight anymore.

Roxas was a bit more fortunate; he speared his blades into a nearby wall using friction to slow him down. Still, he didn't walk away unscathed. His arms ached horribly from that and his feet burned. Rope burn was nothing compared to this.

With Axel out of the picture, Roxas turned his attention on helping his cousin. He sprung up behind Larxene who had Sora pinned to the floor. One slash knocked Larxene to the ground. Sora used an ice spell to freeze Axel and Larxene.

"Good work there," Roxas complimented. "That's what I call putting it on ice."

"Yeah. Well, thanks. I guess. But what in the blue blazes are you doing here?"

"Riku sent me on this mission to spy on Organization XIII while you had it nice with Kairi."

Sora blushed. He did have it kind of nice. Though, telling her his feelings would have been nicer.

"Anyways, we have to get Kairi out of here."

"Where is she?" Sora asked.

"She's in the room right there. You get her out of here and I'll take care of Xemnas."

"No way, man," Sora objected. "Xemnas is mine."

"I'll make a deal with you. Whoever gets to him first gets to fight him. Deal?"

"Deal. Let's go get Kairi."

"Go ahead. I'll wait for you here."

"It's more like you're going after Xemnas now."

"Duh. Now get out of here. Kairi's waiting and you don't want to keep your _girlfriend _waiting," Roxas playfully said.

"Huh? What?"

"I just said 'You don't want to keep your **friend** waiting.'"

-KH-

"Sora!"

Sora stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head towards the voice. His eyes found Kairi trapped behind bars, enclosed in a prison. He rushed over to her, his fists resting on the bars.

"Found you," Sora playfully said.

"No, I found you first," Kairi said playing along.

It baffled her how in her current locked up, captured position, Sora somehow made her feel better. The sense of danger totally left her.

Sora swung his blade fiercely against the cold metal prison but the bars stood strong, unyielding to the blows. The spiky brunette huffed in disappointment, clearly annoyed at the stubbornness of the cage. He scratched his head and folded his arms trying to think of what to do next.

"Sora, get me out of here. Stop messing around," Kairi teased. A smile played on her lips, amused at Sora's antics.

"I got it!" Sora triumphantly cheered.

A giant smile was on his face. He cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath. Pointing his keyblade at the cage, Sora summoned a powerful fire spell. The flames shot forward, engulfing the bars. Kairi stood back as the seething fire died out. The grey color cage was now a bright orange.

Apparently the cage was fire proof, the second of many upgrades Xemnas had personally installed.

Sora cooled it off with a water spell, remembering that a succession of heat to a sudden shift to coolness causes brittleness. He'd have to thank Merlin for the chemistry lesson later on. He swung his blade again but it bounced off like rubber. Mumbling curses, he backed up measuring the cage.

"Sora, what are you going?" Kairi worriedly questioned.

"It's alright," he responded. "I have one more idea."

Dashing forward, he shoulder charged the cage breaking through with linebacker strength. The metal bars gave way and exploded all over the place, metal shards flying in all directions. He landed with a loud thud.

"Uh…Sora…"

Sora opened his eyes and removed his hands that covered his face. Beneath him was Kairi. Kairi looked up into Sora's eyes as she smiled. Her face was inches away from Sora's and his cologne intoxicated her senses. It would have been a dream come true for her to be swept off her feet but she figured this was close enough. Getting "knocked off her feet" was the same thing, no?

"Oh geez…I'm sorry, Kairi. I-I uh…sorry," he apologized, scratching his head.

He helped her to her feet and gently put her arm over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist to support her. Kairi felt another blush coming on. She looked up at Sora's oblivious face and giggled. She wouldn't mind this one bit.

* * *

I wrote the break out scene during school on one of my two hour breaks. That's right, screw you homework!

Don't forget to vote if you haven't done so.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	14. Havoc's Divide and Conquer

Disclaimer: I really hate these things but what I hate more is not owning Kingdom Hearts.

Now, I normally don't use vulgar language but I couldn't resist. So, if you are squimism at the sight of foul language, don't read the author note at the bottom of the chapter. For those of you who are perfect angels, please find it in your heart to forgive me. Like I said, I could not resist and, actually, it was **Roxas** who said it (twice). =D

Roxas: Jerk!

* * *

"**Havoc's Divide" and Conquer**

Sora took Kairi by the waist and slowly led out of the room. She still suffered from the side effects of being captive and apparently her legs had gone dead from lack of exercise. That's what Kairi claimed. It didn't matter either way for Sora. He would be perfectly fine carrying her the rest of the way.

Roxas was sitting outside the prison room patiently waiting for them. In the meantime, he was inspecting his keyblade. Axel did quite a number on it. The tip of his Oathkeeper was dull and the Oblivion looked like it was past its prime. A date with a blade sharpener was needed. The hilt was already wearing down and the black color was fading. He definitely needed to make some repairs.

Sora approached him with a smile on his face and Roxas responded with one of his own. Kairi giggled. Their smiles were so similar- goofy, wide, and cute. No wonder Namine had a little crush on Roxas. Speaking of Namine she'd probably say, "I saw him first." His smile was bright enough to light a room and it was one of those genuine smiles, not those cheap smirks that Riku always had. Still, Sora's smile was better. It could melt butter or at least, her heart.

"I guess we better get out of here," Roxas said getting on his feet. He dusted himself off as he turned toward the entrance of the giant white castle/fortress. "Well let's hurry before they show up."

Sora nodded as he tightened his grip on Kairi. They started towards the staircase. He took hold of the rail and stepped down. Kairi followed, stepping carefully. She was still weak but she was thankful Sora was helping her. There was no way she'd be able to scale these twisting steps without him. Taking a deep breath Kairi took a step down each time clutching the rail for dear life. Her legs wobbled under her weight while Sora did his best to hold her up. Down the stairs they went, one at a time. They were halfway when Roxas called from the bottom.

"We're all clear down here you guys. Take your time," he said after he had checked the halls.

Sora gave her a reassuring smile encouraging her to keep going. They were almost there. Kairi looked down over the rail measuring how far they were to the bottom. She counted nine steps.

Suddenly, Riku came running through the room. His blade was drawn and two Organization members were madly chasing after him.

"Gang way," Riku yelled frantically as he blew past Roxas.

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned toward the two pursuers. He recognized them to be Demyx and Luxord.

-KH-

Demyx has brown hair and green eyes and wields a sitar, a giant looking guitar (sitar) with powers to control water. In reality, Demyx was a guitar player as well. Axel always joked that mullet boy's guitar playing skills were better than his fighting skills. Demyx would always retaliate in saying that the red headed pyromaniac was washed up when dealing with girls, especially Larxene.

Those two never really hit it off. Blame it on their opposing elements- water and fire. Blame it on their dislikes in music. Axel is a hair metal kind of guy; Demyx rocks out to punk rock. Roxas liked to blame the mullet.

Then there was Luxord. The Kenny Rogers of the Organization, Luxord was a gambler. Texas Hold'em, Blackjack, Speed, and Pusoy Dos- he ruled them all. The only game he didn't like was 52-pickup. One time, Axel decided to play a joke on him. Luxord has a shoe calculator attached to the bottom of his black boot. It's a little calculator that gamblers used to use at Vegas on which they'd count cards and calculate probabilities. Well, Axel decided to recalibrate the little device, setting it up so it would spell 01134 each and every time it was used. If you'd reverse 01134 and turn it over it would spell hello. Luxord ended up losing a pretty big pot while playing Blackjack- 100,000 munny to be exact. That didn't sit all too well with him. Since then, he had always referred to Axel as joker or slap jack.

-KH-

Riku stopped running and turned around. Sora and Kairi was on the staircase above and Roxas was standing right next to him. Both his keyblades were drawn expecting a fight.

"I'll take Demyx," Riku mouthed breathlessly to Roxas who nodded his head.

"Sora, run," Roxas barked as he charged in for Luxord.

Luxord hurdled over Roxas, his eyes set on Sora and Kairi.

Roxas cursed as he turned around and chased after him. That left Riku and Demyx by themselves.

Luxord chased the brunette and his "girlfriend" back up the staircase into the second floor of the Hall of Empty Memories. Sora could hear the clanking of boots behind him as he picked up Kairi and increased his speed. However, he halted to a stop as two doors were presently in front of him. To the left was Havoc's Divide, on the right was Proof of Existence. He had no clue where to go and Luxord was right on their heels.

Luxord jumped in the air summoning his giant playing cards to surround the two teens. The cards flew through the air making a shuffling sound as they circled around the room. They fell and pierced the ground but Sora was able to escape without any damage. Luxord tried once more but Roxas intervened striking the high roller on the shoulder.

"Sora, go!" Roxas yelled.

Sora looked at the two doors and proceeded blindly into Havoc's Divide.

-KH-

Meanwhile Riku and Demyx had already begun trading blows. Riku was dripping wet from all the water spells mullet boy was conjuring and Demyx's baggy robe was tattered and torn. On paper, both fighters were evenly matched. Damage wise, each fighter had taken a considerable amount of punishment but were far from riding on fumes. Demyx lifted his blue sitar after striking a chord and five water duplicates surrounded him. They jumped on Riku as fast as the eye could blink but Riku was just a step faster. He sliced through two copies that were airborne and he landed between two others. A 360 degree spin took care of them. He turned around looking for the remaining clone but it was no where to be found. Suddenly he was pushed to the ground by a torrent of water. He lost the handle on his blade and it was swept away.

Riku stood back up and brushed his sliver bangs out of his eyes.

The water replica raised its hand for another attack but Riku fired a dark magic spell just in time. The clone splashed on the floor creating a puddle of water.

"Come on, Demyx. You're making it too easy for me," Riku provoked.

Demyx grunted as he hammered out a few more notes toward his foe. Instead of producing water doubles, a high pitched shriek piped through the entire castle sending Riku to his knees. Riku covered his ears to block out the sharp pitch but it was no use. He screamed out in pain.

"I see you're no fan of my high voltage rock," Demyx humorously said. "It will blow you away."

The musician strummed a power chord sending a sonic boom that knocked Riku to the floor. The high pitch sounds finally stopped but Riku was down for the count. Demyx walked up to his fallen opponent and lifted his sitar in the air. He flipped his sitar so that the spiked headstock was pointed directly above Riku's open chest. The silver haired teen recalled his keyblade just in time to fend off the attack just as Demyx plunged his weapon downward. Riku's heart was pumping so fast and his breathing was heavy. He was so close to the end.

"For a second there, I thought I heard funeral music," Riku burbled.

Demyx pushed his sitar down harder trying to break through Riku's keyblade. However, he was shot back when Riku launched a dark spell.

Now it was Riku's turn to go on the offensive. He raced past the summoned water copies and plunged his keyblade at Demyx. The mullet haired Organization member was able to block it but Riku swung through taking a piece off of Demyx's midsection. Blood oozed down onto the floor as mullet boy held his stomach.

Riku was still relentless. Smelling blood, he jumped in the air to crack Demyx's skull. He was successful as the hilt of his blade made contact and the brown haired musician went crashing downwards creating a medium sized crater on the floor. The sitar was cracked in two, dislocated from the neck.

Riku smirked at the victory he had won. "Looks like you were the one who got rocked."

-KH-

In the next room, things were actually looking up for our blonde haired friend. He had an early step on Luxord who kept pulling out flops. Roxas was indeed faster and he used his speed to avoid the flying cards and avalanching dice.

However, Roxas fell right into a trap. Mistiming his step, he fell forward and gave Luxord enough time to capitalize. Roxas blinked from the white smoke that surrounded his body and he found himself captured in a die. Luxord called for his flying cards and shot them at Roxas cutting him all over his body. They came at him from all directions. He was getting tossed around like a salad. The cards tore deep into his skin and it stung horribly. It felt like getting paper cuts in the webbings of your fingers. Finally the spell wore off and Roxas was free.

He swung his blade viciously but Luxord was able to teleport and hide behind his cards. It was like playing whack-a-mole. Luxord kept popping in and out of places and Roxas just couldn't get a hand on him.

Things got worse as Luxord pulled another trick from his black sleeves. The cards honed in on Roxas and they followed him like heat seeking missiles. They surrounded and collapsed, banging/pushing Roxas.

The keyblade wielder was able to avoid some damage by merely jumping over them but all his dodging and running put a toll on his legs. He felt his shins burn and his ankle started to hurt. It was painful whenever he had to jump.

Roxas swung his weapons against the cards hoping to knock them down. He unloaded several combos and strikes. Soon enough, they disappeared and it was just Roxas and the gambler.

Smiling heartily, Luxord snapped his fingers as he raised the stakes.

"My boy, you don't know this about me but I'm much more than simple card tricks."

"Right. Whatever that means," Roxas responded.

"Time to ante up."

Luxord snapped his fingers again this time employing his biggest gamble. He called it the Battle of Time. In short, the fighter who ran out of time was declared the loser. This was his best hand, his trump card if you will.

"The clock is ticking, Roxas," Luxord said with a smirk.

Roxas dove in first, determined not to waste any time. He swung his blade but his attack was blocked by a random flying card. The blonde sighed. This was going to take a while. Luxord on the other hand continued his mind games by popping in and out of battle. He'd hide behind his cards, disappear a second later, and reappear to attack Roxas.

By this time, Roxas had already gotten a good read on his strategy. He noticed that every time Luxord used a card, it would disappear after being played. It would be burned, per say. Roxas guessed that Luxord has used about a good 25% of his cards which meant that he'd have about 39 more cards to go through. Not bad for counting cards.

He decided to call Luxord's bluff and he barged straight in. Luxord teleported behind another card and appeared above Roxas. He launched another few cards that clipped Roxas on the legs. The blonde lost his balance and fell to the floor. His knees were aching but he couldn't give up. Sora was counting on him.

"Don't worry Roxas," Luxord said, "You can't win them all. In the game of life, the house always wins. And in this game, I am the house!"

In frenzy, Roxas rolled forward creating some distance. He threw his Oblivion blade furiously at Luxord who pivoted out of the way. Quickly, Roxas ran forward and jumped in the air. Recalling his Oblivion, he crossed his blades in an X. Luxord turned around unaware that Roxas was in his face. He summoned more cards to protect him but Roxas was too close. In a powerful swoop, Roxas swung knocking the gambler out of the sky.

Luxord looked up and found Roxas above him. He jumped back as the blonde warrior landed on the ground. Roxas took no time hesitating and he unloaded many heavy strikes for Luxord to keep backing up. Luxord used more cards to block each hit but Roxas unrelentingly fought on. The high rolling card player was running out of cards and his chip stack was thinning out. Fatigue, though, was "wild" and it began its toll on both fighters. Luxord went into defense protecting himself by barricading himself in his cards. This was the perfect defense. The cards created an insurmountable wall that was impervious to damage.

Roxas though didn't see it that way. Call it stubborness or sheer determination but he believed he could break through. It was just a matter of having enough strength. He brought both blades over his head and jumped high in the sky. Using the force of gravity (at 9.8 m/s) along with his momentum, he brought down both blades and they collided with the dome of cards with such devestating force. It created a giant explosion that sounded like a bass drum. The force of the hit shook the field - cards detonating all over the place. In the middle of the battleground was Luxord surrounded in a cloud of smoke. He was on one knee clearly exhausted and beaten after taking the full blunt of the attack. After one last breath, he collapsed on the ground.

Roxas walked up to the fallen Organization memberto assess the damage. There was no way in heck, Luxord would walk away anytime soon. Shaking his head amusedly, he sprouted a wide grin.

"And that my friend is why you don't bet on the house," he said triumphantly pounding his chest.

* * *

I trust you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Don't forget to vote. I don't want anyone complaining that I made Sora use the "loser" form which is... you'll find out in three weeks. =]

Roxas: We all know that Sora's worst form is Final Form and when he's gliding around in Wisdom Form he can't even control where the heck he's going. Sora and wisdom don't mix!

Sora: =(

Me: Um...then what about Valor or Master Form?

Roxas: He stole that from me. Double keyblades!? Come on now. Nomura's losing his touch.

Me: Er...

Roxas: Now, if I had a form, I could so kick Xemnas' butt from here to Djbouti.

Me: Djbouti. hahaha xD

Roxas: It would be called the "Assassin" Form. Instead of two keyblades, I'd have three!

Me: Then...where would the third keyblade be?

Roxas: Up Xemnas' ass.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	15. Dark Side of the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I have offically planned everything out and there will be three more chapters after this.

When reading the first part of this fic, try listening to Lights by Journey. I find it sets the mood. After that, feel free to listen to whatever you'd like.

* * *

**Dark Side of the Moon**

Still grasping Kairi's delicate wrist, Sora led her into Havoc's Divide. His keyblade was drawn as if the unexpected was bound to happen. However they were only met by the eerie silence that swept acoross the room. The area was fairly small and a panel of large rectangular windows looked out into the night's sky. The moon was out and shining but dark clouds hovered around the celestrial body like bad omens. At times, they would block the moon's rays then float away, disappearing into the darkness of the night. From up in the castle, the moon looked bigger than usual. He could see the craters and a white omniscient aura that delimited the moon's surface. Sora could also see a stream of yellow lights coming from his beloved city. From far away, the little dots of light looked small but Sora found some comfort in them. They were a symbol of hope, the prevailing truth that good would always triumph over the forces of evil. However, it didn't look like that was the case now.

They were still held inside this labyrinth floating castle with Organization members around and about. There was no telling where they would pop out from and that feeling of vulnerability made Kairi feel hopeless. The things she had learned, the power of her heart- they only frightened her more. She was scared of what would happen.

Kairi walked up beside the awed brunette and looked out at the lights as well. She let out a tiny laugh as they flickered on and off like they were dancing. It was fascinating how one light would turn off while three or four others would spontaneously come on in response.

Sora heard her laugh and looked at her, first to her entire face then to her eyes. He could see the flashing glow of lights reflect off her retina like mini fireworks. The fear was still instilled in her eyes but he was thankful that her mind was off her worries. His innocent gaze soon turned into a simple stare which was finally broken as he noticed something that was out of place. Crouching in the corner in the direction of Kairi's left side was a black figure, easily noticed in a room of bright white. Sora saw blue long hair sticking out from behind a hood. A claymore stuck out from behind the person's back. Obviously it was Saix and Havoc's Divide was his domain.

Sora immediately threw a protective arm across Kairi's body and stepped forward.

"Welcome, keyblade master," Saix devilishly greeted, "I'm surprised you've made it this far."

Saix took few steps forward from out the corner and a smirk was plastered on his scarred face. He lowered his hood to reveal his full face and blue hair.

Suddenly a black hooded figure swooped down from the ceiling and landed behind Kairi. As fast the eye could see Kairi soon was held from the neck, a deadly blade pointed right at her head. She quivered as she could feel the cold, pointed metal trickle on her skin. It sent shivers down her spine and she whimpered. She tried to calm her breathing as she tightly shut her eyes.

Wasting no time, Sora immediately drew his keyblade.

"Drop your weapon," the voice growled, "or Kairi dies right in front of you."

Sora clenched his jaw as he opened his fist which allowed the tip of his blade to turn towards the floor. He raised his other arm to signal a ceasefire, signaling that he was now unarmed. Slowly and resistibly, he dropped the blade on the ground. In a flash, Kairi and the mystery person vanished, leaving the spiky brunette, his keyblade, and Saix in the room.

Sora cried out Kairi's name in frustration. He had lost her again and maybe this time, it was for good.

"Well, I guess this is the part where I kill you now," Saix unaffectedly said. He raised his claymore as he charged into battle.

Sora quickly recalled his fallen blade just as Saix was about to strike. A forceful explosion was set off as speed and power collided. Sora heard the screeching of metal as Saix's claymore scraped against his blade. Sparks flew off due to the tension as the blue haired diviner grinded his weapon down to the handle of the keyblade.

Sora felt the increased pressure of the claymore pushing down. If this kept up, his hilt would be sawed off and his wrists would be severed off his arms. Saix forced Sora onto one knee as the brunette defiantly struggled to hold his position. Daringly, Sora slipped his blade back and Saix staggered to the floor. Using his opponent's force against him, Sora slashed his blade down knocking Saix face first into the floor. The claymore wielder grunted as he got up and brushed the debris from his black robe.

Apparently, overpowering Sora wasn't going to work. He turned around to find the brunette above him ready to attack once more. This time, Saix was in good defensive position and he lifted his claymore to block the ice shards that Sora had conjured up. Another explosion was set off as the keyblade connected with the claymore. Saix, surprisingly, was not thrown off by the ice shard decoys. Instead he kept his claymore raised and was able to bar Sora's plummeting strike successfully. Once the smoke cleared, Saix was covered by a white glowing sphere of magic. He threw his arms to the side pushing the bubble outwards, reverted it into a blast of photon energy. Sora was immediately thrown back and was sent skidding across the floor like a smooth stone skipping across a lake. He was tossed and turned and he felt his shoulder pop and his elbows burn from the friction. His butt was sore, his face scratched- his body, limp. He was stopped, however, as he rammed into the solid wall creating a fairly large crater. His head jerked forward from the high speed impact and blood squirted from his mouth. It had looked like he went head to head against a mach truck.

Saix looked at his damaged foe who was certainly up against the ropes now. He speedily rushed in, aiming for an ill-fated joust into Sora's heart. The spiky brunette could hear the low rumble of footsteps as he forced himself to his feet. He staggered like a drunkard, swaying like a palm tree. His vision was blurry but he could still see a faint black figure approach him. His body grew cold and his head was spinning. Using his remaining strength, Sora took his blade with two hands and shakily held it out in front of him. However, he was too weak and he instantly fell on his back. A loud yell was the last thing heard before everything went black.

From up above, the dark clouds now covered the moon.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!

That was my little attempt at drama/angst, whatever it's called. I don't know it if turned out ok.

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	16. Purge

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

* * *

**Purge**

Roxas raced forward, his hand outstretched as he saw Sora fall backwards. He let out a defiant "NO!" but his plea fell on deaf ears as his cousin's body collapsed on the ground. Roxas could hear his heart beat from inside his chest. He hurriedly raced over to the two fallen fighters. All around him was a shallow pool of blood. The white floor was stained red and so were Sora and Saix's body. Roxas stood over the carnage that lay before him. By far, this had been the most gruesome battle. He stepped back as he heard Saix gasp for air as the dark red hemoglobin spilled from his open mouth. His face was drenched in sweat and the veins in his face were pulsing out. His claymore was pinned on the ground inches away from Sora's head. Roxas drew his keyblade to the job but taking a better look, he found Sora's keyblade lodged in between Saix's midsection. The silver blade that ruby red with trails of yellow plasma and the golden handle started to burn away from the high acidity off blood. Roxas turned away before he'd lose his lunch. The smell of salt irritated his nose and his stomach began to turn.

However he was able to lay down a theory what happened. As Saix charged in for a one final attack, Sora lost consciousness and fell backwards. His keyblade ripped into Saix's flesh just as he ran by. Roxas gripped the keyblade but turned his face away as he pulled it out of Saix's body. A small volume of blood squeeked out landing on his robe. The blade was dripping in blood. Roxas wiped the stained blade on his black robe then used it to cover Saix.

Riku entered the room and saw Sora on the ground. Roxas nodded in his direction clearing all worry and doubt that Sora was dead. Riku made his way over slowly, still bearing the side effects of his latest battle. Apparently he had just come out of a rocky one. Riku had bruises and cuts that would make any emo jealous. Both boys gently picked up Sora and carried him out of Havoc's Domain. Roxas led the way back to wooden shack on the little island and they softly laid Sora on the ground. Roxas took the blanket from the tree house and used it to support Sora's back. Riku ripped apart Sora's jacket and shirt as he performed a simple cure spell. Roxas took a bucket and went to the waterfall to get some fresh water. Afterwards, he cleaned the debris and blood off Sora's body. They worked fast and tirelessly. Sora's pulse wasn't vibrant and he had lost a lot of blood during his fight. Riku diagnosed broken bones but Roxas was leaning towards strained muscles and overuse. Once the two were done healing Sora, they barricaded the room making it impossible for entry. They sealed the door with heavy furniture and spells.

Riku looked out the window and up the night's sky. Dawn would be here in a few hours. He yawned as he laid down on the ground and went to sleep. He needed rest as well. Tomorrow would be another day.

-KH-

Xemnas hurriedly walked up to the top of the Altar of Naught. His boots clamored against the pearl white stair steps. The bright morning sun had just risen over the dark clouds that hung in the sky casting a dark shadow over the castle. Xemnas finally made to the top of the winding stairwell and he smiled as he saw Kairi where he last left her – in chains.

"Good morning, Kairi," Xemnas stoically greeted. His yellow eyes were flickering with malicious intent.

Kairi looked at him with disgust but there was also fear in her eyes. She gulped as he came closer to her.

"Sora is a very persistent boy, isn't he?"

Kairi didn't respond but shot him a cold glare.

"I don't blame him for coming after such a beautiful young lady as yourself," Xemnas said as he brushed a strand of red hair from Kairi's vanilla face.

Kairi turned her head and disregarded the compliment like trash. Someone with the likes of Xemnas could never be taken seriously with petty compliments. They made Kairi sick to her stomach.

"My, my, are you a little cold this morning," Xemnas lightheartedly said. He smirked as he dismissed the chains that bound Kairi.

She fell to the floor and landed on her knees. Looking at the stairwell, Kairi decided to make a run for it. However, Xemnas knew of her thoughts and he called for Marluxia and Zexion. The two Organization members suddenly appeared and held Kairi by her arms lifting her off the ground.

"Marluxia, Zexion, it's time to go," Xemnas ordered. "It's time to purge this world of its heart."

Kairi's eyes widened in fear. She remembered what Roxas had told her about the heart of the world. If it was purged, Destiny Islands would cease to exist and would implode like a giant bomb. There would be no traces left and everything in it would be utterly destroyed. Her home, her friends, her family, everything she ever cared about would be gone in an instant.

Kairi struggled as she tried to fight her way out of Marluxia and Zexion's tight hold. However, the two were too strong for her and they tightened their hold on her even more. The two henchman forced Kairi onto her feet, dragging her along as they followed closely behind Xemnas.

"Marluxia," Zexion whispered. "Is it me, or is the superior in a bit of a rush?"

"I think it's just you," Marluxia whispered back. His eyes shot ahead to Xemnas to make sure he wasn't listening. The superior didn't like anyone talking behind his back.

-KH-

Riku and Roxas woke up the next day and instantly they pushed aside the barricade door and rushed outside of the shack. Roxas collapsed on the floor as he kissed the white pearly sand. Riku took a big breath of fresh as he stretched. It felt so good to be able to get out of there. The shack was too small to cram in three fully developed boys. To make matters worse, the smell of open flesh made it unbearable.

"I could have sworn that Sora farted last night," Roxas told Riku as he sat up on the sand.

Riku smiled as he shook his head.

"That wasn't Sora. That was you," he said.

"No," Roxas said. "It wasn't me!"

"Whoever smelt it delt it," Riku shot back.

"Whoever denied it, supplied it," Roxas quickly retorted.

However, their fun was spoiled as Riku turned his attention to the three black Organization members and one red head making their way to the secret cave that Sora once played it. Riku had never been in the cave, per say, but judging from the way Kairi was struggling to free herself, he easily could have guessed that there was something bad inside.

Roxas and Riku ducked underneath the sand pit that they dug last night. They watched the three hooded figures and Kairi disappear into the dark, small cave.

"Well, now what?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. There are three of them and two of us," Riku replied. "And I can also guess that the guy in front was Xemnas."

"Yeah. I remember him telling us that the heart of the world was in that little cave somewhere."

Riku rubbed his chin as he tried to think of a plan. If what Roxas said was right, then they'd have no choice but to go on the offensive. They couldn't wait. It was imperative that they strike now. Either way, they just couldn't sit there. The world would be destroyed in their hesitation.

"Alright, here's the deal," Riku said after a few seconds of silence.

"I'll distract them and you go save Kairi," Roxas butted in.

Riku sent a cold hard glare toward the blonde as he made his way back to the little shack to retrieve his jacket and shoes. He silently pushed aside the door not wanted to wake Sora. However, the spiky brunette was already up.

"Good, you're up. For a second there, I thought we'd lost you," Roxas joked.

"I'm fine," Sora said. "Where's Riku?"

"He's outside getting ready to save Kairi. We just saw her getting dragged into the secret cave by Xemnas and his goons."

Sora slowly stood to his feet and removed the bandages that were wrapped all around his body. It took a while for him to change into suitable clothing because he was still weak and tired. Once he was fully dressed and equipped, he and Roxas joined Riku outside.

The silver haired teen smiled as Sora walked out of the shack. Now, it would be fair fight.

"Geez took you long enough, lazy bones," Riku said as he waved the boys over.

Sora smiled as he scratched his head. He wasn't that lazy.

"So here's the new plan," Riku started out by saying. He drew a map of the island on the sand using his Way to the Dawn keyblade. He labeled their position, the secret cave, the castle, and the waterfall.

"We know that Kairi is inside. We need to get in and they need to come out."

Roxas and Sora both nodded. It made sense. In the art of defense, or in blitzball, a personal favorite of Sora and Roxas, the key was keeping yourself between the opposition and the goal. The same principle applied here. Kairi was the goal; the opposition was the Organization.

"Roxas, you make a diversion while Sora and I sneak in."

Roxas nodded his head. He had the easiest job of all and definitely the most fun one. Creating distractions was what Roxas was best known for. Creating chaos, getting into trouble, and diverting attention to himself was a skill that most people took for granted.

The three boys surrounded the entrance of the cave. Riku and Sora slipped to the side of the cave and hid in the shadows, while Roxas stood in front of the cave, his keyblade drawn. Riku flashed the signal and Roxas unloaded on a bunch of fire spells. They bounced everywhere creating semi-explosions and a ton of noise. To add to the fun, Roxas hollered and yelled like a little boy watching a fireworks show.

-KH-

Xemnas and company felt the cave shake all around them. Irritation burned in his eyes as he strictly ordered Zexion to check out what was going on. The silver haired teen immediately raced outside.

He found Roxas outside casting fire spells. They ricocheted left and right creating deep craters on the beach.

Zexion raced forward as he threw a punch at Roxas' head. However, the keyblade master was too fast and he blocked with his weapon. Roxas swung his weapon at Zexion's midsection but the silver haired teen back up just barely evading the hit.

Sora and Riku quickly jumped out from their hiding spot and into the dark cave. They clung to the walls, blending in with the dark environment. Riku led the way, while Sora covered the rear.

"I see them," Riku whispered to Sora.

Sora poked his head out from behind one of the giant boulders and found the remaining two Organization members and Kairi stand in the middle of the cave. There was a little glimpse of sunlight that seeped through an uncovered hole in the roof. Xemnas lowered his hood and walked up to a wooden door. He violently kicked it down as he grabbed Kairi by the wrist and pulled her inside. Marluxia stayed out to make sure that one no would interfere. Sora snickered quietly as he looked at Marluxia's posture. His head as down and both eyes closed. The poweful scythe rested in his folded arms. He looked just like a disco bouncer.

"Ok. I'll take Marluxia. You go save Kairi," Riku quietly mouthed to Sora. Sora nodded his head as he summoned his Kingdom keyblade.

Riku popped out from behind the corner and raced towards the botany loving Marluxia. His blade struck hard on Marluxia's deadly scythe and the two fighters engaged in a pretty heated battle.

Sora took this chance as he raced into the room. Marluxia swung his scythe to decapitate Sora but Riku's blade intercepted the blow and with a quick kick, Riku had sent the pink haired male across to the other side of the cave. Riku held his blade out in an offensive position as he taunted Marluxia.

"I'm your opponent, not Sora," Riku said as Marluxia got up to his feet.

* * *

Last time to lock in your vote!

_Rock out, party hard, livehardcore_


	17. Driven

**Driven**

Sora stepped through the threshold into the dark abyss. There was no trace of light and he thought for a second he had just entered into hell. It was so dark and he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. For reassurance he touched his cheek. Sora gripped his keyblade tighter as he cautiously proceeded into the dark void. His head moved back and forth in aimlessly directions. Soon his eyes became adjusted to the darkness and he found two outlines up ahead. He guessed they were Kairi and Xemnas. The brunette continued walking but was suddenly stopped when a bright radiant light suddenly illuminated the dark cavern. Everything was brilliant white and it hurt his eyes. Up ahead, Kairi was glowing white as well.

Xemnas stood with red headed girl as they looked into the massive crater in the ground. No doubt the heart of Destiny Islands was down there. Kairi could hear her heart beat loudly in her chest.

_THUMP!_

Kairi could feel her little heart pound in her chest like a baby wanting to get out of the womb. There was so much pressure and she couldn't bear it.

_THUMP!_

She felt her body get warmer.

_THUMP!_

Kairi fell to her knees in pain. Her heart felt like it was on fire. Her chest felt like exploding. Grabbing her chest, she closed her eyes and prayed for the pain to go away.

Sora looked on at what was unfolding before him. He could feel the intensity and force of the world's heart beating. Every beat made him shiver. Truly there was never such a force as this! His keyblade was glowing white with the same omniscient aura that was surrounding Kairi's body.

"Do you feel it? Do you see it?" Xemnas said as he laughed hysterically. "Kairi's heart is responding!"

Sora furrowed his eyebrows and he decided to take some action. Holding his blade with two hands, he charged in for Xemnas but the long haired villain shot him back with a sphere of dark magic. Sora fell on his back.

Xemnas picked up Kairi by the arm and held over the hole that would lead into the heart's chamber. Kairi gulped in fear as white waves of energy ascended the hole and wrapped around her body. Then as they were holding her still, one of the waves entered through her body reacting with her heart. Once the procedure was complete Kairi went limp and her bright blue eyes were glazed over. They were now grey and no trace of life was left in her.

Sora yelled in denial as he raced forward to Kairi's side. He placed an ear to her chest to find her heartbeat but it was all in vain. He thrusted his hands upward from her diaphragm as if he was giving her CPR. Sora felt Kairi's body grow cold and tears formed in his eyes.

'I won't lose you, Kairi. Hang in there' he frantically thought to himself. 'Come on, make it.'

He wiped his eyes as he stopped shaking the lifeless Kairi and turned his head violently towards Xemnas who had a smug smirk on his face.

"YOU!" Sora yelled at him. "You will pay!"

Sora's blue eyes burned with rage as grabbed his keyblade and charged in. Xemnas summoned both light sabers and blocked the attack with relative ease. Sora thrusted his blade forward but Xemnas easily blocked it with his blade. Feeling Sora increase the pressure, Xemnas swung down with his weapon trapping the keyblade on the ground. With a powerful kick, Sora went flying.

"You know, keybearer, this world will crumble shortly," Xemnas said. "I suggest you forget all about your little girlfriend and try to leave as soon as possible."

Sora grunted as he heard this blasphemy. He picked up his keyblade and charged in once again but this time he had more success as Xemnas was caught off guard and was pierced on the side. The yellow eyed antagonist grabbed his side and licked the blood that was spilling. Sora decided to attack once against as he pounded on Xemnas' light sabers with destructive force.

"Good. I feel your anger. I feel your rage!" Xemnas exclaimed enthusiastically. "Now kill me if you have the guts to do so."

Sora bit his lip as he continued pounding, hit after hit. The clashing of both weapons created such a large sonic boom that blew away both fighters.

Xemnas got up from the recoil first and he floated over towards Sora. The young teen was still on the floor but still very much aware. He blocked Xemnas' cheap shot and kicked him away. Both fighter rushed in at the same time and locked blades again. This time, Xemnas went to his bag of tricks and used one of his light sabers to lift Sora's blade exposing his chest. A quick stab burned into Sora's flesh and he screamed out in pain. Xemnas continued with a horizontal slash at Sora's ribs and the keyblade master went spinning to the floor. Smoke wafted from his chest but the teen was still resilient using his determination and will to win to force himself to both feet. He clutched his blade tighter and waited for Xemnas to start attacking again.

Sora blocked a quick stab and side stepped out of the way as Xemnas' second light saber came up from behind. Using his speed, Sora connected with Xemnas' arm and threw in a fast two-hit combination. Spinning like a top, Sora fired a water spell that knocked over his opponent. Xemnas was swept to the floor, his eyes flashing in excitement.

"You're good kid but not good enough."

Xemnas levitated in the air and surrounded the spiky brunette with hovering laser beams. They collapsed on Sora forcing the teen to swing wildly as he tried to deflect them. He could feel some clip his skin and rub up against his arm. They stung. However, the display ended and Sora came out of it with minimal damage. Xemnas smiled as he fired dark magic spheres at Sora. They created explosions upon contact and Sora was sent flipping and rolling all over the place. Still, he was too quick to get hit and using the strength in his legs he propelled himself forward as his blade caught a bit of Xemnas' hair.

The superior raised his eyes in amazement. That truly was something he'd never seen before. Xemnas dropped to the ground and started swinging his sabers. They crashed on Sora's keyblade like lightening and Sora back flipped out of the way. Xemnas jumped high in the air for an aerial combo, throwing his arms out. Sora jumped in the air as well using his blade to block Xemnas' attack. The force resulted in Sora front-flipping over his opponent. On his way down, he hit Xemnas sending him hurling to the ground faster. Still, he wasn't done as he formed his body in the shape of a missile and rocketed after Xemnas. He brought his keyblade over his head and swung viciously hitting both light sabers before connecting a blow to Xemnas' head.

Once Xemnas landed, Sora loaded on combination attacks, spinning his blade and torquing his body with such grace and speed. Every opening on Xemnas' body was hit and the yellow eyed master of darkness went sprawling on the floor. Sora chased but somehow Xemnas vanished into thin air and reappeared behind the brunette and capitalized with a giant strike that seemed to shift the momentum.

The power of darkness burned in his eyes as he unloaded on a barrage of dark energy magic bullets. They crashed on Sora's body making him momentarily paralyzed. Using this time, Xemnas drew the power of darkness to one of his sabers and plunged it into Sora. The sharp pain caused Sora to gasp for air and he could feel the light saber burn inside him. Blood was trailing down his mouth and he choked on it. Xemnas smiled a tooth grin as he thrusted his next weapon into Sora's stomach. A pool of blood splattered out decorating the dirt. Sora dropped his keyblade and it rattled on the ground. His body was limp and his eyes were slowly starting to close.

Xemnas laughed out loud as he drew his weapons out of Sora's stomach. The boy fell to the ground like dead weight.

-KH-

_Sora felt himself teeter in and out of consciousness, back and forth between life and death. He found himself surrounded in total darkness, his body floating in the void. There was nothing around him. The darkness seemed to swallow him and he couldn't move. He felt disconnected from himself as the memories from his life were being slowly forgotten. Drifting, he began to lose all hope._

_However, Sora looked up and saw a white bright light hovering above his frail body. It seemed to calm him like an anesthesia drug. He could feel the warmth that came from it. He blinked a few times as the speck of light slowly drifted towards him. Then he heard a soft voice._

"_Sora…"_

_Instantly Sora's eyes opened up like he was given a second wind. Drawing a cough, Sora found himself back in the cavern, his keyblade pinned on the ground beside him._

"…_come back."_

_"Kairi?"  
_

-KH-

Xemnas' jaw dropped as he witness Sora, the boy he had surely killed, open his eyes. He was surrounded with a white aura and his injures were fully healed. Xemnas watched in utter shock as Sora slowly lifted himself up to his feet. Xemnas clenched his light sabers denying the fact that Sora had somehow, someway resurrected himself. Drawing energy into his sabers, Xemnas vowed it would never happen again.

Xemnas brought down his light saber on Sora's head but Sora read it and blocked it. Xemnas blinked. He believed that he had hit Sora yet, somehow, he was still on his feet. Sora quickly got behind Xemnas and his keyblade into Xemnas' back sending him to the floor. Feeling, like he was losing control of the situating Xemnas used more dark energy and replicated himself.

Sora lunged toward one but his blade went though the clone. From behind, the real Xemnas fired a blast of dark energy that hit him square on the back. Sora got back up and stormed after the real Xemnas but was cut off by the clone. Sora stopped in his tracks but this hesitation proved to be costly as he was hit again by another magic attack. Once more he tried but the clone kept getting in his way which gave the real Xemnas time to charge up another magic spell.

Sora fell back to think of a new strategy but his time was closing down as he heard an explosion occur.

"I see the islands are already breaking up. I'm sorry Sora but you just ran out of time!" Xemnas exclaimed. He chuckled at his work. Soon, the power of this world would be his to command and nothing would stand in his way of total dominion.

Sora took a deep breath as he realized he just hit the end of the line. This was it. He had failed miserably. He had lost Kairi and now his homeland. Despair and anguish replaced his strength rendering him useless. He needed a miracle. Closing his eyes, he thought back to his magic training with Merlin. Remembering that there was untapped power somewhere he dug in deep as he searched his soul for anything worth finding. Soon enough he felt the trio of water, thunder, and fire, erupt in his body. He felt the coursing water flow through his veins, the streaking thunder crashing in mind, and the raging fire empower his spirit. His heart pounded wildly as he fell to his knees and dropped his keyblade. Sora could feel his head pulsing as a blinding light covered his body. Sora let out a dramatic yell as powerful magic consumed him. He felt the rage turn into hope, his weakness being replaced by strength. He was the light in the darkness.

Xemnas shielded his face from the burning light. It stung his eyes and he yelled out in pain. Soon, though, the light died down and Xemnas removed his hand from his face. However, what he saw was rather unfortunate.

Floating the air was Sora. Instead of one keyblade, two blades were crossed behind his back and, seemingly, were levitating in the air. The black of his clothing was now a metallic white with shades of black to contrast. Like his dual keyblades, he was floating in the air. Xemnas tightened the muscles of his face as he stared at the teen. He could sense the newfound strength that Sora had aquired.

"Don't think just by getting a new wardrobe will help you," Xemnas said.

Sora lifted his hand and immediately Xemnas was pushed back. He landed on the ground perplexed at what just happened. Standing to his feet, he turned his eyes to Sora and found smoke rising from his open palm. Xemnas fired a dark spell in response but the magic disintigrated before it reached Sora. Seething, Xemnas drew both his light sabers. Sora pushed himself forward as he bulleted toward Xemnas, his blades spinning furiously behind him. The sound of impact could be heard followed by a flashing white light that made it impossible to see for a couple seconds. However, the sounds of colliding weapons made it clear that neither fighter had gotten an edge.

Sora's blades seemingly had a mind of their own, blocking or attacking through each of Xemnas' strikes. After Xemnas had created an opening with a quick jab from his light saber, Sora's keyblade was able to intercept the next attack. This forced Sora to turn his body around getting the next keyblade to knock the second lightsaber out of Xemnas' hand. Seeing an opening, Sora charged up an ice spell that stopped Xemnas in his tracks. Bringing both keyblades around, Sora made a quick motion and Xemnas went plumetting into the ground.

Xemnas slowly got up feigning weakness. However, he vanished out of sight. Sora turned around instictively but Xemnas' light saber had got him in the back and Sora could feel the heat burn his skin. Smoke arose from his posterior as he staggered to the ground. He felt Xemnas pull him up and a second later, Sora was sent flying through the air. Xemnas teleported again, this time above Sora's body. He swung his red lightsaber at Sora's chest and the young teen went spiraling to the ground. He landed with such a loud and devestating thud and laid on the ground motionless. Xemnas smiled as he charged another dark magic spell. He threw it forward and it exploded upon imact. The grew smoke cleared but Sora's body was still there. Xemnas could see him breathing.

Sora slowly got up and shook his head. That was quite a blow and despite his upgrade, he wasn't resistant to damage. He felt each and every one of Xemnas' magic spells bite his body but thankfully it didn't take too much out of him. Sora flew forward connecting with Xemnas jaw. That sent him flying in the air. Sora quickly pursued and swung both blades knocking Xemnas out of the air. He crashed on the ground.

"I'm quite impressed..." Xemnas said.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"...that I barely felt anything."

Sora's eyes opened wide with shock. What did he mean, he barely felt anything? That was a powerful combination attack.

Xemnas smirked as he cracked his neck as if he had gotten out of a massage. He shook his arms and legs in mockery as he took his time standing to his feet.

Sora sighed. This was going to take a little longer than he had orginally expected.

In the meantime, there was an explosion outside and Sora felt the cavern shake again. No doubt, the island was deteriorating.

Xemnas smiled as he took this time to sneak an attack at Sora. His light saber caught Sora in the chest and Sora could feel the sabers burn into his skin. He yelled in pain as he brought up his two keyblades and knocked Xemnas back. Sora unloaded on another combination attack. He stayed relentless as he viciously slashed at Xemnas' body. One final slash sent him across the room.

Blood dripped down Xemnas' lips.

"Not bad kid," Xemnas complimented. "Let's see how you stand against my attack."

Sora got into a defensive stance as Xemnas ran in. His sabers buzzed through the air as he swung and Sora blocked and parried each hit. He found an opening and thrusted his keyblade into Xemnas' midsection. Xemnas cried out in pain as Sora grabbed hold of his other blade. In one thrust, he lodged it into Xemnas' stomach. Xemnas fell to the floor with blood spilling everywhere. Sora pulled back his blades and watched as Xemnas' face turned pale. After one last breath, the Organization XIII superior had seen the last of life.

Sora rushed to Kairi's side and rested her head on his lap. He checked her pulse again hoping that she had been revived. His head dropped and so did his hope.

"Kairi if you can hear me, somehow...thanks."

As soon as he said this, the little cave began to shake terribly. Sora picked her up in his arms and carried her outside where Riku and Roxas were.

"What are we going to do now guys?" Roxas asked.

Sora shook his head.

"Let me call Merlin first. He might know what to do."

Riku whipped out his communicatior and contacted Merlin. The old magician was on the other line.

"Riku, my boy. How is everything on the island?"

"Sorry Merlin, no time for casual talk. We lost Kairi, we think, and the world is deteriorating around us. What do we do?"

Merlin hummed to himself as he reached into his bookshelf and took out a large, hard cased, cover book. Flipping through the pages he finally came across the context he was looking for.

"Riku it says here that once the princess' heart is activated and the world's heart purged, only the keyblade can lock it. The princess' heart opens gates; the keyblade locks it."

"Well, we have three keyblades, which one do we use?"

"We have four actually," Roxas quickly inserted.

"Um...let's see here...oh. Use the keyblade with the golden handle. Yes."

Riku turned to Sora and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alright man. Do your stuff."

Sora gulped as he gripped his keyblade. He had never locked a person's heart before. In fact, he didn't know how to lock a person's heart.

"I don't know how to do this guys."

"It says here to point your keyblade at the person's heart," Merlin said.

Sora did as he was told and instantly a ray of light came forth from the keyblade. It hit Kairi's chest and a warm white light began to surround her. Soon the light dissipated and vanished. A white sphere floated from inside the cave and nestled itself into Kairi's body. At once, the island stop shaking, the wind ceased blowing, and the waves stilled. The sound of a keyhole locking was heard.

"Sora I think you did it," Roxas said.

Sora bent down to feel Kairi's pulse which was now existent. However, it was fairly weak and he turned back to Riku.

"I need a medical team. Stat."

"Merlin, you heard him," Riku said.

"I'll have Selphie send them right away."

-KH-

Sora, Riku, and Roxas waited for 10 minutes until the sound of helicopters could be heard. They landed on the island and Sora ran to one of the medics and handed over Kairi. They strapped her into a stretcher before lifting off.

It had been a few days since Kairi had been hospitalized and everyday Sora would pay her a visit. She had not yet opened her eyes though the doctors said that she would be pefectly fine. All she needed was rest. Sora looked at the hospital report sheet the doctor had taped to the door. It read that Kairi's levels of electrolytes were stable and sufficent. Her blood count was gradually rising to normal and her heart rate was now constant. Sora smiled happily. He had never lost someone in the field of work and he wasn't just about to lose Kairi.

Two weeks had gone by and Kairi was cleared by Dr. Finkelstein to return home. Namine came and picked her up. Kairi's house was used as evidence against Organization XIII and she wouldn't be able to occupy it until everything was cleared up. Thankfully, Namine had been kind enough to let her crash over for the time being.

-KH-

The following morning, Sora sat at his dining table while reading over the daily newspaper. Apparently, the _Island Times_ had written articles about the events that occured. They termed it the "Spygate Scandal" after the spies and hearts that were locked behind gates. The news reporters didn't take it seriously at first, disregarding it as pure nonsense, but once the evidence piled up they jumped on it like ravenous dogs. Newspaper publications flied off the stands instantly. Sora couldn't contain his laughter as he read through most of them. Much of the information was true and reliable despite the questionable source. Selphie had been in every report and in every story. Her quotes even outnumber Sora's, Riku's, and Roxas'. Sora chuckled again as he threw aside the paper and finished eating his scrambled eggs.

He'd remember this case for a long time.

* * *

Sorry for cramming so much stuff into this chapter. Anways, I'll be out of town for a week, or so, which breaks my chain of weekly updates. However, I will be back on January 2 so expect the final chapter then.

Merry Christmas, Hanukkah/Chanukah, Kwanzaa, and Happy New Years to you!

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


	18. The Spy Who Loved Me

**The Spy Who Loved Me  
**

Sora sat at home twiddling the black remote control that was in his hand. As usual, there was nothing to watch on TV. The Zanarkand Abes had just won the World Blitzball Association championship a few days ago. He had watched every minute of the game including all of the victory parade and post interviews with Wakka and Tidus. In fact, he had taped this historical moment to cherish all his life and to avoid buying the special collectors DVD which sold at outrageous prices. Sora pushed aside the green bowl of unfinished potato chips that sat idly on his brown coffee table and rested his feet on the now vacant space. Leaning back, he tossed aside the remote after turning off the tube and lazily drifted off to sleep. However before could fully doze off, his telephone rang. Groaning, Sora slid his feet off the table and pathetically pushed himself off the couch. He muttered complaints as he dragged himself into the kitchen where the phone was. Taking the receiver, he pressed the 'TALK' button and spoke into it.

"Um…Sora residence?"

"Hey Sora," a sweet, tender, female voice on the other end greeted.

Sora furrowed his eyebrows thinking of where he had heard that voice before. It wasn't Selphie on the other line. Her greetings were more of a "Hey Sora guess what?" kind of thing and Aerith always said a soft "Hello" when answering the phone. It wasn't his mom and he was pretty sure he didn't have a sister.

"Um…hello," Sora answered back. "Uh…who's this?"

"Guess," the person giggled.

Sora scratched his head. He was never good at guessing games.

"Let's see...um...Tifa?"

"Who? What? No."

"Yuffie?"

"Try again Sherlock," the voice playfully said.

"I give up."

"Oh come on and I thought you were a pretty good spy."

Sora bit his lip as he took a tracer bug out of his pocket and slipped it over the phone line. He reattached it to the wall and a caller ID came up. There was a devious smile on his face as he finally knew the name of this mysterious caller. This will teach her not to mess with me, he thought.

"Namine!" Sora triumphantly exclaimed.

"No, you lazy bum. It's Kairi! Don't tell me you've forgotten me all of a sudden!?"

Kairi. Right. The same girl with the fiery red hair and the soft blue eyes whose voice could calm storms and lighten spirits. Or, she was the pretty young girl with the bright, sweet smile who hung onto Sora's arm, never letting go after he had saved her from imprisonment. That Kairi? Believe it!

"No, no. I haven't forgotten you," he quickly said hoping to cover for his mistake. "So, how have you been?"

"I'm fine. At least there aren't black dressed lunatics chasing me around."

Sora looked down at his clothing remembering that all his outfits were _**black**_. He then also remember all the times he had been _**spying**_, or in Roxas' view, _**stalking**_, _**following**_ her around like a shadow. Then there was one time Riku had called him _**weird**_ for taking such unnecessary, time wasting, unproductive naps.

"Um…you're not talking about me, specifically, right?" Sora shyly asked.

"Of course not, silly," Kairi playfully responded. "You're not a stalker. You're a spy."

"Oh. Ok," Sora said feeling a whole lot better about himself.

"Any who, I was just wondering if you'd want to go get dinner sometime. I feel it's the least I can do after you saved me and stuff," Kairi proposed.

It was a good thing she didn't ask Sora face to face. God knows how horrible that would have turned out. Though it was just an everyday, friend to friend conversation, Kairi couldn't help but feel the butterflies go wild in her tummy. She held her breath hoping that Sora would say yes.

Sora smiled widely but stopped himself from answering too quickly. He had to play this out with style. Besides, he had to be cool about it. Blinking a few times, he thought of how Pierce Brosnan would have handled this situation.

"Hm…" Sora started out.

Kairi could feel her heart spazz out. It wasn't the answer she was expecting and it clearly threw her off guard. She held her breath again as she waited for his answer. It was killing her softly. Kairi wasn't one for drama or suspense.

"Um…Sure. Dinner sounds great," Sora answered with a sly smile on his face.

Kairi stifled a squeal of delight passing it off as a fake cough as she refrained from jumping up and down in excitement. Feeling herself calm down a bit, she cleared her throat and went on with the conversation.

"So…um…how does tonight sound?" she asked.

"Sounds great, actually. Do you have a place in mind?"

"I was thinking the Monsieur Sebastian's."

"Classy, aren't we," Sora implied. He had a sly look on his face, his eyebrows arched in dramatic fashion. "I'll pick you up at 7:00?"

"Alright."

With that Kairi hung up the phone. She took a deep sigh of relief as she let out a triumphant yell that could be heard for miles. Kairi gracefully fell back on her soft bed hugging her favorite stuffed animal as she thought about tonight. A small smile was on her face.

-KH-

Kairi sat at her dresser staring intriguely at her reflection. Her red shoulder length hair was parted to the left exposing her ivory vanilla neck which bore her usual necklace that was handed to her from her grandmother. She didn't remember the scene all to well; she was but a small child no older than eight years old. However, she wore the necklace religiously and hardly ever took it off. Digging through her satin pink jewelry box, she took out a pair of stud earrings. The pink gemstones glistened in the light. She hardly wore any jewelry aside from her necklace but she felt now was a good reason, if there ever was one. Attaching one to her right, ear, she then brushed aside her hair to the other side to put the remaining one on. She smiled after she had finished.

Butterflies started fluttering in her tummy knowing that Sora would be here in ten minutes. She didn't bother checking her makeup, she hardly wore any aside from a dab of blush. Lip balm covered her lips and that was it. Flipping her hair, she stood up straightening her pink dress. Kairi raced into her living room and strapped on her shoes. She then looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Turning a full 360 degrees, she inspected herself with a critical eye; she wanted to look absolutely perfect. Her shoulder instantly perked up as her door buzzer rang. Her breathing started to get faster from anxiousness. Quickly checking the time, she figured that Sora was at the door. Taking a deep breath, she briskly walked to the door and gently opened it. What she saw instantly took her breath away.

Sora stood across from her with a small bouquet in his hands. His hair was still untameable and his usual grin was on his face. However, his smile quickly vanished as his eyes witnessed the angel, Kairi. His jaw hit the floor and he hoped he wasn't drooling.

"Hi, Sora," Kairi said as she took the bouquet of flowers. "Oh my gosh, I love orchids!"

She brought the flowers up to her nose and inhaled deeply. They smelled really good as if they were freshly picked from the garden. The pink flowers matched her personality well, actually. Soft, pretty, gentle- they all could have been used to describe her.

Sora smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He'd have to thank Selphie later on.

"Oh goodness, I am so sorry. Come on in," Kairi said as she took his arm and led him into her home. "Could I get you anything? Water? Soda?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," Sora said. "We had better get going though. We have reservations for 7:30."

He straightened his black jacket over his shoulders as he led the way out of the room.

"By the way, you look great tonight."

Kairi blushed at the simple compliment, her face as pink as her dress. Feeling embarassed, she turned her head down as she followed Sora out of the building. He looks nice, too, she thought.

Sora entered the parking lot with his keys in hand. His other hand was around Kairi's waist as he looked around for his car. Hoping no one was around, he pressed the button on his key remote. Two blinking yellow lights flashed behind them. Kairi turned around and this time, it was her jaw that dropped as she feasted her eyes on an Ashton Martin.

"Whoa, what a ride," Kairi whispered to herself.

"Yeah, thanks. My friend, Cid is a mechanics wiz," he said opening the passenger seat door. "After you."

Kairi smiled as she placed her hand in his and gently lowered herself into the black leather seat. She was a sucker for chivalry and awesome cars.

Sora got into the car and closed the door shut. Putting the key into the ignition, he fired up the engine and let it roar. Kairi squeaked as the car came to life. Sora sensed her surprise and he sent her a reasurring smile.

Putting the car into first gear, they drove off into the night.

-KH-

I should get myself a car like this Kairi thought to herself. It runs _smooth_, like Sora. A blush came on her face and she immediately hit herself for her immature thinking. Kairi looked out the window at the passing lights. They were driving at a pretty fast rate, yet Kairi felt safe here. She rested her arm on the armrest but she acidentally came in contact with Sora's arm. She pulled back quickly hoping that she didn't knock Sora's hand off the stick.

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. There's not much arm room in here, you know. If you want you could put your hand on the stick. That will give you more room to rest your arm."

Sora lifted his hand of the stick and Kairi put her hand on top of it. She could feel the roar of the engine and she could feel the power run through her body. She definitely needed to get a car like this- maybe in pink with a convertible roof. Sora placed his hand on top of Kairi's as he changed gear. Kairi blushed as she felt Sora's warm hand on top of hers. His hand was unbelievable soft despite the fighting that acompanied his job. She felt no roughness or callousness in his touch.

"You know that was pretty slick," she said.

Sora smiled as he turned to her. "I know."

-KH-

Sora and Kairi approached the restaurant and was met by the valet boy. Sora stepped out of the car and opened the door for Kairi to get out. The valet boy approached the car, his eyes wide as the ocean as he marvelled at the car. Sora smiled as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Keep it under 100," he said as he tipped the boy 50 munny.

Kairi grabbed on to Sora's arm as they entered the restaurant. There was a waiter waiting on them at the door and he bowed as he extended his hand to the vacant table on the other side of the room. Taking two menus and a pad of paper and pen that he shoved into his coat pocket, he led the way. Sora took out the seat for Kairi who sat down and the waiter handed them the menu.

"Is there anything I could get you to drink?" the waiter asked with a thick accent.

"Water is fine," Kairi said as she turned her attention to Sora.

"_Virgin_ martini. Shaken, not stirrred."

"Very well, sir," the waiter said as he turned around and left the table.

"You drink, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"No. That's why I ordered a virgin."

Kairi rolled her eyes playfully.

"I wanted to try it," the brunette said.

He turned his attention to the menu wondering what was good. The pork roast sounded really appetizing but when was the last time he had prime rib? Thinking about it for a second, he didn't want to freak Kairi out. Chicken alfredo was also available. Decisions, decisions.

Kairi, on the other hand, had an easier time choosing. Her eyes scanned the menu from front to back and she immediately choose the herb-crusted salmon salad.

"Are you ready?" the waiter said. A pad of paper and pen was in his hand. "Miss?"

"I'll have the herb-crusted salmon salad."

"Wonderful choice."

"And for you, sir?"

"What do you recommend?" Sora asked. He still couldn't make up his and hopefully the waiter would provide some helpful insight.

"I personally like the prime rib."

Sora looked at him blankly. He figured the waiter would say that.

"Hm...yeah. I'll take that then."

"How would you like it?"

"Medium rare."

"Horseraddish sauce on the side?"

"Please."

"Butter, chives, or sour cream on your potato?"

"Butter."

-KH-

Dinner went without a hitch. Feeling very satisfied with his steak, Sora inhaled deeply as he gulped down the last of his beverage. Apparently the virgin martini had too much lemon in it and he had to settle for water to drown out the sour taste. Tossing a peppermint in his mouth, he suck on the treat as he waited for Kairi to finish her meal. He smiled as he watched her eat. It was rude to stare, he knew, but he couldn't help it. She looked so innocent when she ate. Feeling Sora's gaze on her, Kairi wiped her face and looked up at Sora.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No everything is fine. Sorry for staring," he embarrassedly said.

Kairi smiled as he tossed aside her napkin. "Let's go take a walk!"

Sora shrugged as he paid for the dinner and he followed Kairi out. They walked across the street to the park and Kairi sat down on the bench. She patted the vacant space next to her and Sora obliged as he took a seat. Looking up into the night's sky, he inhaled the evening's air. He felt at peace and a calm, complacent look was etched on his face. However, his concentration was broken as he felt something land on his shoulder. He moved his gaze from the sky and found Kairi resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Kairi muttered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything. I mean, for saving me."

"No problem. It's what I do," he said as he closed the remaining gap that was between them.

Kairi lifted her head off his shoulder and Sora feigned a frown. He was enjoying that. Kairi looked into the eyes of her hero. A smile formed on her face as she traced down to his mouth. She felt a strong urge to lean in for a kiss but was hesitant. She didn't want to ruin the wonderful harmony and bliss by doing something really stupid.

Sora smiled softly as he leaned in closer almost mocking Kairi to meet him halfway. Feeling the pull of passion, Kairi slowly leaned in and closed her eyes. Sora stopped short as he placed a hand on Kairi's tender cheek. It was warm to the touch. Brushing aside her hair, he leaned in all the way as he kissed Kairi's lips. Kairi's eyes shot open as she felt the electricity but closed them as a gentle wave of warmth swept her away. She leaned in, inviting the passion to take control of senses. It had such a strong hold on her and she didn't want to pull away. However, Sora broke the kiss after what seemed like seconds and Kairi slowly opened her eyes. A blush covered her entire face but an addicting smile from Sora made her melt all over again. She fell back into Sora's arms, resting her head on his chest as they both looked up at the stars in the sky.

-KH-

Up above a building, a hooded black figure peered through a pair binoculars at the couple. An unaffected look was on the person's face, clearly uninterested in the event that just happened. Feeling a vibration from his pocket, the person took out a communicator.

"Roxas. Don't you know better than to spy on a couple?" the voice said.

Roxas looked around and found Riku on a building across from his. A communicator was in his hand and that same ol' cocky smirk was on his face.

"Speak for yourself, buddy," Roxas snapped back,"what I'm interested in is that Ashton Martin. Sora had better not total it. I have a date with Namine next week!"

**END

* * *

**

I'd like to thank all my reviewers who stuck with me when I was "PMS"-ing. **Craxuan**, I hope I didn't disappoint you and I hope I spelled your name right this time. **BlacAngel**, Axel says hi. By the way, aren't you working on a new fic? Luxord wanted to send a shoutout to **dracula-key**. Let's see...**FlowerLady-Aerith**, you actually caught the 007 allusions. Thumbs up to you! Couldn't forget you, **SorasKey**. I never realized how many times you used "awesome" in your reviews. I guess "awesome reviews" come from awesome people, right? =) **ff7 fan**, if you're not careful this might blow up in your face again! I'll let blowing up my mailbox pass this time but next time...

pyroguy14  
Katamere  
Ma-chama  
XxWinterWindxX (nice use of the X's)  
SoraLover1994  
sonic 1000 (why not one million? jk)  
ParadiseWolf14  
Crazyfrog41  
Kanie  
john doe (genius pen name)  
Shadow of Namelesspain (I could never pronounce your name correctly xD)  
Amilucard (How's Spain treating ya?)  
The White Raven013  
Moonlightxxdream (my favorite anonymous reviewer, thanks for double checking my math)

I'm pretty sure I didn't forget anyone. You guys rock!

I'm working on a new fic but I don't know when I should put it up. If I ever do post it, I hope to see you guys there!

_Rock out, party hard, live hardcore_


End file.
